


The Curse of Double Strokes

by GrayBeast_1995



Series: Golborne's RP series [3]
Category: DnD - Fandom, Original Work, goblins - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Body Modification, Bondage, Corruption, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/M, Freeform, Goblin - Freeform, Himbo, Kinky Shit, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Dubious Consent, More Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Orgy, Original Characters - Freeform, Party, RP, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Smut, cock drunk, dnd, fey, gnome - Freeform, magic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayBeast_1995/pseuds/GrayBeast_1995
Summary: This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.Golborne/Kwit © @NeedsplotHypna © @GoblinHypnaThis is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.
Relationships: Golborne / Hypna, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Golborne's RP series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365  
> Part 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne/Kwit © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna
> 
> This is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has angered a powerful Archfey.  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365Part 2https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

G  
As the two goblins have their fun, off in the nearby city another struggles to handle what has happened to his body and seeks help to fix it.

A few moments ago.

Kwit has had some close calls in the past. A deal going south that nearly cost him his head, almost blowing it when the guild master requested his aid, a one night stand with a clingy closet psychopath, but none of that came close to last night. When the Archfey was gripping his head, he was certain he was going to die. For a moment he considered shouting out to Golborne just take that little fuck with him, but that probably would have guaranteed his death. Nevertheless, he still had Golborne wrapped around his finger. He was a eye witness to Golborne being a eager whore when he... when they... wait..."Fuckin' Shit...." Kwit cursed under his breath. He remembers doing some humiliating things to Golborne, but he can't remember the details. What's worse, when the Archfey destroyed all his stuff, the Scrying wire he had was gone too. That was ALL of his blackmail material recorded from that night!

Luckily he had a camp set up near the party so he was able to secure some clothes so that he wouldn't need to be traveling back into town naked. But as he dressed himself and looked at his pathetic limp worm of a dick, he swore to whatever god, devil, or other worldly being that would listen he'd burn this entire forest down to the ground to spite that overrated Fairy.

As for now, he was off to find someone who could remove this damn curse. An Archfey curse would be difficult to remove, but not unheard of. The real problem would be finding a caster who will not be afraid to oppose the fairy by removing it. No doubt he'll know the moment it happens and Kwit needs to be ready. He was on a cart in town heading to the West district. The Grand Chapel there has more than a few clerics who work for coin and not charity. A few other people were there since it was public transport. An elf man, a human woman, and a Gnome man reading the paper. He was sitting across from them all as he waited for his stop, when out of nowhere he felt someone touch him. A slow circle around his nipple and a rub on the thigh. Kwit jumped for a moment, but when he saw no one was there and the other passengers staring at him.

"What the Hell was that?" Kwit thought to himself. But as the ride continued so did the strange phantom touching. He clamped his legs together when he felt someone jerking him off and held back a shout when he felt someone start to push a finger in his ass. All while the other passengers try to act as if he wasn't there as he squirmed in place

H  
The gnome man was sitting right across from Kwit, reading his paper. It blocked most of his view, but with the direction his eyes were pointed he couldn't help but notice the goblin squirm every so often. He let out a sigh through his nose and lowered his paper just enough so that he could catch the goblin's eye. The gnome gave him an extremely stern and unamused glare. "The decency of some people." He muttered.

The elf was chatting up the woman, they seemed to have some sort of common interest or friend, since they kept mentioning the same name over and over, Rosewood. The tones of their voices kept shifting, teasing and toying and then laughing. Then something must have gone wrong, because the elf's face suddenly dropped and his expression switched to an icy cool regard. They exchanged a brief and cool good-bye before the elf got off the next stop of the transport.

There wasn't much room, and a city guard in full armor climbed in. The woman ended up moving to sit next to the gnome, The guard behind her and keeping an eye on the exits.

G  
With as much dignity he had on him, Kwit quietly sneered at the Gnome to send the message, "The fuck you looking at?" He was in no mood for whatever shit was going on and the last thing he needed was some wannabe noble judging him over something not in his power. Ruining people like him was a pleasant afternoon for him, and in one letter he could have this man's entire life spiraling into chaos.

But as the guard boarded the carriage his tone quickly went back to neutral. He wasn't about to start shit with one of them nearby. But as the carriage went on, the strange touches continued. Kwit tried his best to ignore it, but the feeling of two soft orbs running across his junk was almost too much to bare. His hands were tightly gripping his seat to keep himself from moving too much, but he could feel that damn Gnome watching him. In fact he felt more people looking at him, the women from earlier seemed to notice how tense he was.

Suddenly there was a poke at his asshole again. Suppressing a surprised squeak, Kwit brings a hand to his mouth to pretend to cough. Hopefully no one would press further than that. He was just sick, that was all. Maybe just delirious from his encounter with the Archfey. "Nothing was happening..." Kwit lied to himself.

H  
The woman ended up looking at Kwit as he tensed up. "Hey, lighten up a bit! You look like someone shit in your porridge!" She gave the goblin a swift thump on the back, laughing and trying to lighten the mood. "Gosh, you two. I heard that you don't mix races that start with G's but you two are eye-fucking each other harder than a centaur fucking a nymph! There's already one of those no-fun guards around, cheer up or go bugger each other at the next stop!" She laughed, loud and obnoxious. That must be why the elf suddenly turned cold towards her.

The guard's attention turned to the woman and the two seated men. His piercing stare taking each one in turn.

G  
"God Damnit, this woman's dense." Kwit cursed to himself as he avoids eye contact with the guard. He was almost certain someone was gonna get put in cuffs for indecent conduct at this rate. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but it was a good thing his junk was so shrunk at the moment. Right now he was as hard as a diamond as the teasing was going on; if he was normal sized it be pretty obvious, but no one could tell from the way he's sitting right now.

"Wait, maybe I can use her..." Kwit took a moment to compose himself, but he manages to ask the women, "I'm not sure what you're implying Madame, but do you mean by 'No-fun guards?' Rather harsh statement , don't you think."

A girl like her, she'll chatter her way all the way to a jail cell. Hopefully drawing all the attention off him.

H  
The woman looks right at the guard as she talks, it's almost like she was trying to get arrested. "Yeah! Didn't you hear? They busted up one of the best parties this season! Someone spiked all the drinks with a really heavy hallucinogenic and the band thought they were all musical gods and started preaching about love and light in the universe. It was wild! They came in JUST as the orgy was about to start! It was such a fucking mood-killer! 'No fun allowed on our watch!'" She mimicked what she must think an authoritarian figure sounded like. The grin on her face was almost goofy.

The guard let out a sigh and got up, stepping over to the woman. "Miss. I believe there's someone who's going to want to speak to you."

The woman smirked up at the guard as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the seat. "Oh yeah? And who's that?"

The gnome jutted in with an exceptionally dry voice. "You're breaking decency rules, Miss, and openly talking about indulging in questionable substances. In front of a guard. Please, have a sense of decency and stop involving others in your troubles. Despite the goblin across from me who seems to have gone squirrelly, some of us just want to enjoy a nice, quiet trip."

G  
Oh that is fucking it.

"Oh I'M sorry if my discomFoRt- ahem has bothered yOu Sir..." Kwit starts as he talks behind his clenched fist. "I'm simply trying to see my DOc cough -tor, but thank you so MuCh- cough for making my suffering a point of interest. What was your name again?"

The moment Kwit knows his name he was going into the black book of rubbing lists. He was certain by next week this Gnome was going to be homeless. The Guard was currently politely asking the women to come with him on the next stop, but she only gave sass and cheeky remarks as what should have been a simple questioning to a night in confinement for possible suspects.

H  
"You don't know my name? Really? You look at least somewhat intelligent, not enough to recognize when brilliance is right in front of you though I suppose. If you don't know who I am already then it's no use telling you. You're clearly not important enough." The gnome pulled his paper back in front of his face again, dismissing Kwit.

At the next stop, the guard was hauling off the woman despite her loud protests of unlawful arrest and overreaching authority. As the guard and the woman stepped off, A large, muscular orc stepped on. The carriage creaked under his feet from his ridiculous size. He barely really even fit. Sweaty from what was likely a day of hard labour, he decided to squish himself on the seat next to Kwit.

G  
The disrespect made Kwit grind his teeth to nearly chip, but now that the guard was gone he had no reason to silence himself. Even better the touching seemed to have stopped for a moment. Now feeling more comfortable and in control he straightens his shirt and sends his rebuttal, "Oh what an original answer." Kwit says as the orc takes his seat. "Usually that's the answer of simple bankers trying to make their job of bean counting seem more important than they really are. And in my experience they usually turn out to be nobodies."

Kwit got the feeling this guy was some pencil pusher for the big wigs. Probably owns land or manages the mines or lumber industry.

H  
In response, the gnome just ruffled and adjusted his paper, not taking the bait. Two stops came and went before the orc got up and left, replaced by an elf woman wearing the typical garb of the local clergy from the cathedral Kwit was headed to. With elves it was a bit hard to tell age. Her light hair was pulled back into a bun and she sat quietly with her hands in her lap. The gnome lowered his paper enough to smile at the elf and she nodded her head and smiled back, and turned and smiled to Kwit.

"I hope you are both having a blessed day."

G  
"I'll deal with him later..." Kwit thought to himself later, he knew his face and that was enough. As for the sister who just got on, Kwit knew she was one of the clerics of the Great Chapel. He could tell from the sincere smile she was not the ones he needed, but he still needed to be polite.

"And to you as weEeELL!?!"

The teasing had started back up again, worse than before. His ass was on fire as he felt like he was spanked, sending him sitting up straight and shivering as more fingers poke and pry at his virgin ass. He knew that nothing was inside of him, but something had formed inside of him, hammering away at a spot that made his stiff clit of a dick leak slightly into his pants.

H  
The woman picked up on his distress right away, raising a single eyebrow. "Um...sir, are you alright? Is there something I can help with?"

The gnome sneered a little as he lowered his paper and spoke up, "He's been like this the whole trip. Must have something stuck somewhere, I think. Claims he's going to the doctor but he seems to shiver and jerk whenever women are around. I'd watch yourself, Miss."

G  
"I..I MISSED MY STOP..." Kwit said through gritted teeth as he quickly pulled the stop wire. The driver knew to make the nearest stop, but that still took time. He swore that his list of people to ruin have gotten far too long. As for now, he'll have to come up with a lie to stir some chaos, "And that's rich coming from a man who's having an affair with his secretary."

Such things were not uncommon, and most would dismiss it as simple gossip, but such claims would certainly grab the ire of a goody goody nun.

H  
The nun's face was bright red and she got up and changed seats. The gnome didn't seem irritated or ruffled at all, no response came from him as he adjusted his paper and cleared his throat. It seemed Kwit missed whatever mark he was aiming for or trying to stir. The gnome had his legs semi-crossed this whole time, but it was now that he chose to uncross his legs and adjust slightly how he was seated. The thick bulge running down his leg was hard to ignore from Kwit's point of view, the gnome's leg conveniently blocking it from where the nun was seated. Her eyes had closed and she seemed to be praying. The gnome made his point.

The carriage stopped, the driver waiting for whoever requested the stop to get off before continuing on.

G  
Kwit was stunned briefly as he noticed the hard-on the gnome was casually hiding. The bastard was getting off on this? Kwit could feel his heart pound in his chest as his dick spazzed and leaked as he bit his lip to hide his reaction. He pushed back his anger towards the gnome to reassure himself that the only reason he himself was so turned on was because of whatever was happening to him. The gnome was just a by-stander enjoying his misery, and he'll get what's coming.

As the carriage came to a stop the nun quickly stood up and made her exit, making sure not to make eye contact with the two still in the carriage. Kwit remained sitting when he saw the nun leave, he wasn't going to risk any more interaction with her to save him the humiliation of the situation. He really couldn't stand to begin with, his ass was being assaulted with spanks, licks probing fingers. Hamming away at just the right spots to make him blush, sweat, and curse under his breath. If he had a normal sized dick, he'd be splitting his pants. He could feel the pooling wet mark on his pants, if he doesn't leave soon someone could notice easily.

H  
The gnome turned his head just enough to watch the nun depart before the carriage started moving again. He lowered his paper just enough so that he could look over it at Kwit. "Isn't it funny how a legendary gathering devoted to debauchery and hedonism happens just a few scant miles from here and barely anyone knows about it? I'm going to assume you're one of those who attended, you positively reek of Fey magic. Might want to do something about that."

G  
Smug fucking.... Kwit was three seconds away from simply shoving an immovable rod up this bastard's ass and calling it a day.

"Really... I wouldn't have guessed." Kwit says as he looks up and down at the Gnome, he can see the curse of him, he knows of the event, and called him out on it. Is he part of the Archfey's court? Was he at the party? Kwit had a hand resting on his bag of tricks ready to react to the worst, even in his tormented state, he could toss a flask or two.

"FunnY how someoNne so keen on decency knOws of it."

H  
The gnome snarls. "I know of it because I think it's disgraceful and disgusting, what that horrible creature gets away with. How people just throw themselves under its control just for a moment of 'joy'. Fools. Most of my work deals with untangling the webs of chaos they enthrall mortals with. Absolutely diabolical." The gnome reached up and pulled on the wire to let the driver know he wished for the next stop.

G  
Oh perfect, Kwit shared the same stop with him. Not to mention he might be one of the people capable of curing him. Oh well, in for a copper. He should try to win this ass over, but part of him wanted to call him out on his own dirty laundry. Still...  
"WeLl, that much we CAn agree on. ArchFEy truly are diabolical." Kwit said with a sneer of his own as the next stop approached, he had to ready himself to move. He was in a constant state of teasing now, he felt so damn close despite how he felt about the whole trip over here.

H  
As the stop approached, the gnome ruffled and straightened the paper before folding it neatly and setting it on the bench for the next person to read. The gnome cleared his throat. "Let me guess, there's a burning sensation behind your ear and....other effects. Come with me and I'll save you the humiliation of walking past all those innocents and exposing them to your own...uncomfortable situation." The carriage stopped and the gnome carefully stood, readjusting his pants slightly to try and diminish some of the effect of his bulge.

Not bothering to see if Kwit followed, he exited the carriage and headed in the direction of the cathedral, but started heading more to the side, to one of the smaller buildings on the same grounds.

G  
Kwit could feel the lingering burn in his ears that wasn't just from embarrassment. Sounds like the gnome was legitimate when it came to removing this crap. And he was right, he couldn't stand to let anyone else see him like this. He quickly shifted his bag to cover himself as casually as possible as his knees knocked slightly as he stood to follow the Gnome. The sweat gathering on his frame was starting to mark his clothes slightly as he gritted his teeth as all of the cursed touching was zeroing in on a weak spot in his ass. He was in both heaven and hell, as he felt like a brief touch could set him off, but the humiliation of it all would kill him.

H  
The gnome walked casually and disappeared between two buildings. If Kwit followed him, he'd find the gnome leaning back against the wall behind two crates stacked to give a nice cover. Since it was so close to the cathedral, the alley wasn't particularly dirty or shady. Just an unused space between brick buildings, with a few puddles formed on the cobbled stone. The gnome was preening his long mustache as Kwit found him. Casual as can be.

"I see you went with the smart option. If we're going to do business though, there are some rules. First, no names. I don't care who you are, I don't want to know. I also cherish my privacy. If you can't deal with this, then you might as well go wobble up to the nearest nun and ask for help before you stain your pants."

G  
Kwit had followed the gnome like a dejected child as he felt like the whole world was watching him have a melt down on the inside. As the gnome explained his arrangements, Kwit rolled his eyes only to be spanked mid-roll. "Urr so standard arrangements; fine. Now how do I get rid of this pompous fairy's curse?" Kwit's hands were digging into his legs to hold still as he stood slightly in the open. The thought that anyone could walk by and see him made his heart speed up.

H  
The gnome curled a finger to beckon Kwit to step closer. He changed to lean against the heavy crates so that Kwit could find some cover as well. "As much as I dislike the fey, I do require payment. A man has to make a living somehow, I'm sure you understand. You don't just trifle with these things for charity. You look like you're dealing with a sort of doubled effect, let me guess. He tied you to some sort of artifact? Some "holy" anal beads? You don't have it in your possession, do you?"

As the gnome talked, he unbuttoned his shirt slightly, adjusting the collar of his shirt and loosening a bit. His hands next dropped to start undoing his pants, pulling them down just enough so that his almost unnaturally sized cock popped free. The head glistened with a small bead of pre.

G  
At the mention of payment, Kwit was already going through the motions. He had one hand in his bag to grab the gold he prepared for today, this was all routine at this point. He was mid sentence when he finally saw what the Gnome was doing "Yes, yes I have payment, and no it wasn't anything so vulgggaaaaaa What the fuck??" Kwit says as he looked wide eyed at the large cock greeting him. It could easily be from one of the same enchantments he had during the party. His mouth felt dry and the sound of his heart was echoing in his head as his body trembled a bit.

H  
"I need to know this isn't some sort of set-up. That you're actually affected. For all I know, you could be a plant. So. If you want me to help you, you're going to get down on your knees and kiss my boot. Beg for help. Confess what a terrible degenerate you are, tell me how badly you regret your folly."

G  
Kwit had expected some kind of verification, BUT THIS? All that talk about decency and crap, he's one of the perverts who gets off on lording their power over others, the irony of it all. He could tell from the dripping pre that the gnome was clearly enjoying degrading him and from the look on his face he was dead serious and would not settle for compromise.

Kwit was silent as he glared at the ground, weighing his options. He could make this man disappear off the face of oblivion with a click of a button, but the thought of explaining this to one of the nuns was, at this point, out of the question. He very well might be the only healer capable of undoing this at the chapel at the moment. And the thought of having to spend any longer like this was hell.

But after a brief moment, and a suppressed moan as he felt a jack-hammering force attacking him, he swallowed as much of his pride and bent a knee. "He better have results..." was the only thought stop Kwit from pinning this man to the wall with a bolt.

H  
As Kwit leaned down, the gnome waited till he saw Kwit plant a kiss on his boot. Then leaning forward, his hands reached for Kwit's head and held him in place as he checked behind Kwit's ears. "Well. Aren't you an unlucky fucker." The gnome let go of Kwit and pushed him back a bit. "My predictions were correct, it was the party host. Alright. Drop 'em. Lemme see how bad the damage is. Unless you've always been sporting a button instead of a proper rod."

G  
As Kwit bit the inside of his cheek while being held down, but as he was told to drop his pants his blood got that much colder. He couldn't look the gnome in the eye as he stood up and undid his belt. With the lack of girth in the front, his simple cloth underwear slid down easily. As his literal needle dick poked out into the cold air, it throbbed to his own heart beat. As he felt eyes on him, Kwit became hyper aware of every sound he could hear down the alleyway. Every step taken could be from someone coming this way, the only thing hiding him was a few crates, and damn it all, the sensation of getting fucked silly was actually making him moan out. His body was so hot right now as his heartbeat rung through his entire body as he flashed his would be doctor.

H  
"Well, damn. You must have really fuckin' pissed this one off. Usually they'll just kill you or keep you as slaves when you step wrong. Guess this one felt a bit more 'poetic'." The gnome had been stroking his own pole, Kwit's diminished dick looking that much smaller by comparison. Then the gnome reached out and pinched the tip of Kwit's dick between his finger and thumb. "So. This it? It looks like he bound you to some sort of item, and then....this. I can reverse this situation easily enough but...."

G  
Kwit shuttered as he gasped out louder than he would like, but as sinfully good as it felt to be touched, he couldn't cum. As his eye's uncrossed, he managed to speak up with, "B-BuTT??"

Kwit could barely stand as he held on for dear life as his ass was being utterly destroyed. His hands reaching back out of reflex to stop the assault but was met with nothing. In his mind he was begging for mercy, either stop touching him or to let him cum. Either was fine so long as it stopped to let him breath. His face was nearly red from blush as his green complexion burned.

H  
"This situation. Your...pathetic worm dick. That doesn't seem linked to whatever is uh...causing your situation. It's a little extra. But....you know what you gotta do first, right?" The gnome leaned back and gripped his cock by the base, slapping it around with his other hand. "Show me how bad you need this. Afterwards, I can start undoing this absolute mess."

G  
Kwit looks down at the huge cock that dwarfed his already shrunken dick. As another wave of anal strikes hit him he nearly collapses to the floor. His dick leaking constantly as the Gnome continued to slap his dick in front of him. Kwit was on the verge of tears, the only thing he wanted right now to cum, he swears that the damn curse has been keeping him from cumming at least 2 times now. He needed this to stop.

"Pl-pleaAAsssEE-I-I-I can't take anymoooore-" Kwit moaned as he felt like he was being stretched out beyond goblin limits, "T-This only started toDAY-S-SoMeOne's fu- Grrr FUCk-ME- fucking...mmEee. I-never-even- Aahh~" Kwit's head is tossed back as he grips his ass, almost painfully tight to maybe block out the feeling of being fucked by a giant. "PLEASE... I'll Do Anything!" Kwit harshly whispered to not draw attention from the outside.

H  
"Anything? Put your mouth to work and I'll see about letting you cum. At least then no one will show up because you can't stop yourself from moaning like a harlot. I'll even make it easy for you."

The gnome stepped towards Kwit, picking up his head in his hands to hold him still as he began to press and rub the head of his cock against Kwit's lips. One of his fingers had found the branding mark behind Kwit's ear and was rubbing it in a slow circle. Some of the pain was alleviated, it'd start to feel like some barriers were getting weaker.

"Empty my balls and I'll open the barrier enough for you to cum. You want it, don't you? From your pathetic whining and the way that sad pencil dick drools, it's a miracle you lasted this long. I guess you got lucky it's so tiny, no one will notice an erection that sad. You're not good for much else than a fast fuck in this state, I want to watch you gag."

G  
Kwit's gasps and moans were muffled as he was force-feed the giant cock. The head alone was enough to make his jaw ache, but as he was held in place and brand rubbed, his body slightly relaxed as the dick began to press into the back of his throat. His mouth was filled with a musky taste as, almost by instinct, his tongue began lapping underneath. His lips form a perfect circle and suckle slowly till he hits his limit. He doesn't even make it half-way down before a wet gagging cough sputters past his lips as tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. With how dazed he was, Kwit couldn't help but stare up at the Gnome as he silently begged for air.

But the forces punishing his ass weren't done, and with another assault, Kwit's hips lurch up to try escaping, but he only manages to push himself further up the Gnomes dick. He was trapped in a spit-roaster between a complete stranger and an imaginary partner who was as sadistic as the Gnome. Tears were now streaming down Kwit's face, but only because of his gagging. His worthless dick flopped around, gushing more than before showing how much he was loving the treatment, despite what he'd say later.

H  
Without much warning, the gnome grabbed Kwit's head and pulled him off his spit-slick dick. He took the time to slap it against his face, the wet smacking sound it made felt so much louder in the alley than it really was, where anyone might find them.

"Pathetic. Really, truly pathetic. This is what you get for consorting with Fey. Turned into a pathetic slut, worse than a worm as you're a slave to your base desires. Everyone knows that making a deal with one of them can cost you, did your parents teach you nothing or are they as mindless as you? Good gods, you're leaking all over the stones. Don't you have any dignity? Show me. Show me how absolutely disgraceful you are, you degenerate worm."

G  
Kwit couldn't look up, his pride was at its limit. He hated how wet and reactive he was to this. It wasn't like he actually liked this. Or wanted this. Or even made any deal with the Fey. Now he's here being belittled and disgraced. He was the one who did this to others, not the other way around. "Just endure it." Was all he could think about as he felt the wet slaps of cock on his face, the sound ringing in his ear. He had to make him cum to get rid of the horrible feeling downstairs. His fingers dug into their palms as he stuck his tongue out to catch the slapping cock. Hopefully it would make this happen quicker. He had to make this quick before someone saw them.

H  
The gnome pulled away, holding his cock away from Kwit. "Oh no, I didn't tell you to do that. No, you don't deserve this. You haven't done well enough. You get what you give, right? Did the Fey even do anything to your puny prick or was it that way already? You can't even cum with that thing, you're just leaking all over the place like a wet bitch. Don't you want to cum?"

G  
Shuttering as he was belittled, Kwit looks down at his shame. It was barely long enough for him to jerk off and it looked so misplaced over his non affected balls. "He wants to watch me jerk off..." He thought as he looked down. He was a dripping mess alright, so much pre has already dropped down that he can see a sizable puddle of it between his legs.

Clenching his eyes shut, he reaches down to tug at the small shaft. He hated touching it, he could pretend that it wasn't his but the feeling of it in his hand was like admitting the truth of it. His fingers were nimble, but as small as it was he couldn't get enough friction to feel much. He tried pinching, rubbing it into his hand with the thrusts of his hips, he even tried fondling with his balls, but it wasn't anywhere near the level of pleasure he needed to finish, or even come close to the level of stimulation he got from the curse. He fought back tears as he desperately tried to finish.

H  
"Not working, it seems. Mm. A shame. Your shame, to be more precise. Have you tried something else? How desperate are you for a little relief, hm? Desperate enough to try fingering yourself like a good slut?" As if to taunt Kwit, the gnome stoked his own cock, it was practically a giant next to Kwit's cursed twig. His hand moved slowly, almost lazy in his movements.

G  
The thought of fingering himself was a first to him. He's no stranger to sex, but he never went for that. Even when toying with Golborne, he was never experienced with gay sex and the contents required for it. He was a top, as they would put it. But with how dire the situation was, it looked like he didn't have any choice. He debated for a moment, but soon he was lowering his pants to get access to his ass.

He was new to this but he knew that he needed lube. He didn't have any on hand, so to save what pride he had he licked his fingers to get them as wet as possible. He couldn't look up, he could hear the lazy strokes from the gnome above him as he reached back. It was... a new experience. He's never touched himself like this before, but he didn't expect it to be so... good. It had to be the magic doing, right? Making it feel better as he slowly circled his hole, the slick skin sending shivers up his body and dick as he slowly added more pressure. He couldn't help but moan and hiss as he tried to fit a single finger in, but he was just too tight to get more in. He was trapped between the pain and pleasure.

H  
The gnome watched Kwit work out how to touch himself. Once he figured Kwit had managed to 'take the plunge' as it were, he tucked his erection back into his pants with a bit of an adjustment. "The fact that it took my suggestion for you to try that is almost bewildering. I think I have a better idea of the truth now. Gods, you're depressing."

The gnome stepped over to Kwit, stepping to his side and holding his head so he could look at the brand behind his ear. "Well, that's a pretty shit curse you have there. I'm sure you did something awful to deserve it too, even if I don't like the Fey. You might be able to get some effects lessened but...looks like it's tied to something or someone."

The gnome stepped back, letting go of Kwit's head.

G  
Kwit's dick throbbed with every heartbeat. The pulse in his finger was right on a very sensitive spot. He felt closer than ever right now, like the slightest push would set him free. It had to be the curse stopping him right now.

"Y...You can..." every word he spoke was more pressure on his already body. "..sstill remove it...?" That's all that mattered, it had to stop. As his ass was clenching and shaking as both his finger twitched on his prostate and curse attacked him.

H  
"If you bring me whatever you're attached to, then it's likely I can remove or at least ease some of the more...debilitating effects, if not outright remove them. Provided you can find it and then find me. It also doesn't look like there's any sort of time-based effect on this, so it's unlikely to just run out on its own. We'll see what can be done once you're both in the same room."

G  
"B- but..." Was all he could stammer out. It was bad enough when the curse started to wind up, but now this bastard was telling him that he needed the ring which could be anywhere in the world right, but to then come back? How much longer was he going to hold like this? Blue balled and unable to get off without learning how to take dick?

H  
"Looks like you might have to get a bit more familiar with your fingers." The gnome gave Kwit a condescending pat on the head before he simply turned and started to walk away. The Gnome walks away with his hands in his pockets, whistling like he didn't have a care in the world and was simply on a stroll.

G  
"....Get back here." Was all the gnome heard as a bar was wrapped around his neck before being slammed him back against the wall. Ropes and animated bars come to life as he's wrapped and pinned to the wall. A glass orb is jammed into his mouth as Kwit's stare drives the fear of Death into his eyes.

"You toy with me and then leave me like this? You mock me, hold salvation over my head, and then leave me to suffer?" Kwit could hardly feel the curse or his throbbing dick at this moment. He was practically pants-less as he threatened the gnome before him. " You think you can get away with that..." He uncorks the acid that hisses and bubbles in the bottle, " You need to know who you're messing with. You have one chance to make this situation better for me. Cuss I'll tell you one thing, I DON"T NEED YOU ALIVE TO RUIN YOU..."


	2. Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne/Kwit © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna
> 
> This is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.
> 
> Hpyna is starting to see the down side of having a roommate with a "blessing" of an Archfey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365  
> Part 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

G  
Golborne was stirred from his sleep as the morning light hovered over his closed eyes. It was the time of morning when the curtains stop working and the sun shines right for your cornea. Golborne had rolled over to avoid it, but was currently in a fixed position as a particularly bad case of morning wood was keeping him from going belly down.

"Oh for fuck sake..." He mumbled under his breath. The situation was kind of astonishing really. Within the past week, he's had been edging himself to the point of insanity, went to the world's biggest orgy till he passed out, and after sleeping for a day or two was still going strong with almost a non stop fuck fest with Hypna. Frankly, he would have thought he'd be sick of sex by now, but now his sex drive was going stronger than ever. True it felt great to let loose, but at this point he was so loose he could fit a Minotaur.

Golborne rolled out of bed and stared down at the throbbing dick as he licked his hand, "Well so long as we're both up..."

H  
Feeling the bed shift, Hypna raised her head from where she had buried herself in a pillow. She was...so tired. So sore! She supposed this is what people meant when they said be careful what you wish for. Sure, she'd been in a 'few' orgies, fuckfests, whatever you wanted to call them, but the thing was they usually ran out of steam and you could take breaks! And if you were lucky, you wouldn't be the one cleaning up.

The witch had to flip her hair and spit some of it out of her mouth, looking back and over at Golborne hunched over the bed. She was quiet for the moment, waiting till she heard something or saw him move....yep. There he went. "Really? I'm trying to sleep still. I'm starting to think that ring is actually cursed."

Hypna tried burying her face back in the pillow, her arms wrapped around it from underneath. One of the lighter sheets from her bed was half-draped over her body, she typically tended towards nudity when she was home but...she was starting to think she might have to change that for the imminent future.

G  
"It's not my fault, he woke me up..." Golborne said as he gently stroked himself while still half asleep. One hand gently flicked and twisted a nipple as the sound of wet slapping meat started to fill the room. "Though I think you might be right about the curse part. We literally fucked all day yesterday and I'm still not satisfied. I'd be pissed if it didn't feel so good though." He slowly played with the head of his cock and enjoyed the feeling he's missed for so long. Before he started taking the boner pills and was still a horny teen he would jerk off like this.

H  
There was no way she was going to get any rest this way. A little voice in her head mentioned maybe using something to knock him out for a few hours so she could get some rest. It was quickly discarded, if he was going to have fun so early, she was going to take advantage of it.

Hypna let the sheet fall off of her as she sat up and crawled to the edge of her bed where Golborne was seated. He was a bit more sensitive, and revelling in the feeling it seemed. Yesterday she was more on the receiving end of his attention, if she could distract him for a bit then she could plan how to start to deal with this.

First she sat on her knees behind Golborne, he'd be able to feel her weight shift the mattress behind him. She hadn't had a moment yet to experiment with the rest of his body, what a wonderful opportunity she had before her. With both of her hands, she lightly traced her fingertips up the sides of his neck, almost tickling him before she got to his big ears. "You don't get a lot of play with these things, do you?"

G  
The sudden touch on his ears caused a giggle and a small shudder as he leaned into the touch. "No not really. Not too many people come to me to be all gentle like and most people aren't into ears... Except this one time. Was pretty sure I was deaf afterwards...Thank the gods I had Doc."

The gentle touch on his ears wasn't entirely erogenous to him, but Golborne couldn't lie about how good it felt to be touched there. Despite his hard-on, Golborne was probably as sore as Hypna right now. Being touched somewhere that wasn't slightly chafed or stretched out was a welcomed change.

As Hypna continued her teasing, Golborne continued to play with himself out of habit as he reached a blissful state of content, as a quiet hum rumbled in his throat.

H  
This was the kind of result she was looking for! It would have been nice the last time she had him tied up to do something like this but the circumstances were in her favour this time. Gently, she keeps massaging his ears between her index finger and thumb, slowly going all the way up to the very tip where she rolled her fingers in slow circles. After a full thirty seconds, she let go of his ears and started to run her hands back through his hair, pulling it away from his face and generally petting him. "You were such a good boy the other night at the party. You deserve something nice for how well you did."

G  
Golborne was in hog heaven as he was treated oh so nice. It was really nice actually. He had actually stopped playing with him as he leaned into her touch. Oddly enough, he was still leaking as much as he was while jerking it. As she stopped Golborne couldn't stop the soft whimper as he said, "Mmmmm... And what's that?"

H  
She wore a little grin on her face. "Maybe you'd like to enjoy a massage? I'm sure you're sore after all we've been through, and you might be able to fall back asleep and get some more rest." It was also a golden opportunity to see how far this really affected him, she'd have the upper hand! Did she have any restraints up here....?

Wherever Kwit was, he must have been having a nicer time waking up than the last couple of days.

Now that she was set on more of a 'reward', Hypna had begun rubbing Golborne's shoulders, slowly rubbing her thumbs up the base of his neck.

G  
Golborne's hands drop to his side as he enjoys his 'reward.' His dick jumps at attention even without the help of his hands. It's been a long time since he's been the one getting the rub down. "Didn't think I was this touch starved..." Golborne thought to himself as he watched his dick jump as Hypna rubs a knot in his shoulders.

"That sounds real nice, sweet heart. Which side you wanna start with? Might have to tuck this off to the side to lay on my stomach though." He says as he motions to his erection.

H  
It was nice to have someone who really appreciated what she was doing at the moment. Maybe she should do this for more people? "Well. How about I go get the massage oil, and you decide how you want to lay and I'll just work with whatever you give me." As she moved to get up from the bed, she took a chance at gently nipping his neck. Not enough to hurt or leave a mark, she didn't want to bring him too far out of his current daze.

Hypna crossed over to another part of her room, opening a drawer that had the audible clank of vials and bottles. She knew right where the vial of oil she wanted was, but she wanted to take a moment to let him move...and plot. Could she possibly tie him up with bed sheets? They might hold enough if she could go downstairs and get a collar, he seemed to pacify a little when there was one on his neck....after thirty seconds or so, Hypna looked back over her shoulder to see how he decided, and headed back to the bed.

G  
Golborne did a mental checklist of what felt the worst. His body was sore all over, but to put things in retrospect his poor ass was the worse off due to their game from last night. She really wanted to win that time. Besides, Golborne got the feeling Hypna was tired of dealing with his dick's constant need for attention for the past day. He stretched out on the bed as he tucked his dick down. It still remained hard as he parted his legs slightly, but at least it wasn't going to get in the way like this. He was completely relaxed as he left himself stretched out on the bed, still half asleep as he remained oblivious of Hypna's goal.

H  
"This will be a good way to start...less tempting for me to just sit in your lap again." Hypna hummed to herself as she returned to the bed, crawling on and resting on her knees beside Golborne. First, she took a moment to rub her hands together, no one liked cold hands, right? Not in this situation. The vial of oil she had picked out wasn't very big, but she knew it would go a long way. She had traded some very excellent jams in return for it, the maker knew what he was doing. Hypna hummed as she poured a little of the oil into her hands, and then a couple drops down the middle of Golborne's spine. "Now, just let me do my work, yeah?"

This angle was, Hypna could admit, much better for the moment. She was able to put a lot of her weight into her movements so that her hands wouldn't get too sore too fast and she was able to use more muscles in her body to work the knots out of his. Hypna started by spreading more of the oil on his back, up and down his spine and then over his shoulders and shoulder blades. The position and movements kind of reminded her of how cats knead people, she'd have to be just as careful of her 'claws' as before.

"How does this feel?"

G  
With a goofy grin and a welcoming hum, "Like I'm taking a trip a spa up in the noble district. I've worked there a few times, but never got the chance to take a dip." Golborne couldn't be happier as the aches and pains in his back finally began to loosen. A lot of the party's wear and tear seemed to melt away as the oil works its magic into his green skin. "What kinda oil is this anyway?"

H  
"Ah, it's made from almonds, I think. With a few other things thrown in so it smells nice." The oil worked into Golborne's skin fast, and soon she had worked over most of his back and she needed a new angle. Throwing one leg over him, she straddled him, perching herself on the cheeks of his ass as she started pushing her hands up his spine. Her hands moved slow, pushing out every knot and even producing a few cracks. "Maybe I should do some sort of spa service, huh? I don't know about happy endings, though..."

G  
"Heh, gotta keep some jobs separate, huh? I get it." Golborne says as he begins to close his eyes and feel his body mold to every push from above. Each one making him more relaxed than before, yet not any less hard, though he didn't really care. He got the feeling the damn thing has a mind of its own at this point. "You'd still be great at it..."

H  
"You think so? Maybe you'll have to be my first repeat customer. You can come to me when you get too sore, maybe it'll help you in the long-term, huh? Feel a bit more limber, a bit more relaxed...I bet you'll sleep better too..." Hypna had leaned down and was talking in a lower tone. She could feel he was nearly putty in her hands.... With the excuse that she was simply putting more weight on one hand, she carefully grabbed one of the sheets.

Hypna did her best, how was she going to get him to really fall asleep though? He was almost there...maybe if she just worked a little harder, but her arms were starting to get sore. Maybe she could work something out...it was getting hard to twist a sheet into something she could use while tying him up.

Well, she might as well get it over with. So carefully, she pulled the sheet that she had twisted into something to act as a rope up the bed. In a way to hide it, her body slowly descended further and further till she was nearly laying on top of him. Her heavy breasts pressed against his back, and her arms had rested on his shoulders for a moment.... she needed something to distract him though while she made her final move.

As her hands kneaded his shoulders again, her soft lips pressed against the back of his ear, and she trailed light and slow kisses down the back of his neck and to his shoulder. Clearly to reach down, she needed to stretch out further, yes? Her hands left his shoulders and she positioned the sheet till she could effectively grab his hands and tie him up, how effective she'd be though was still to be seen.

G  
"I'd be down...if...I could afford it..."

By the time Hypna was tying his hands together, Golborne was only barely awake. One part of his head was giving him the sign for: Something kinky's about to happen. Another was telling him he was in trouble, but both were simply too out of it for him to do anything about it. And as uncomfortable as it was to have a boner jab into the bed like he was trying to fuck a hole into it, his body couldn't be bothered to stop it.

H  
Hypna almost couldn't believe how easy it was! She had expected an instinctual reaction, that she might have to pin him down! Still, she made sure the make-shift restraints were tight...not too tight. She gave his hands an experimental tug, wiggling one of her fingers against the sheets to check. The significance of this wasn't lost on her. Golborne must really trust her... Hypna leaned back down and kissed the tip of his ear. "You're my friend, so I'd do it for free. Or mostly free, we could probably work something out. You're doing so good so far, such an obedient goblin~"

With a sigh, Hypna sat up and moved back off of Golborne. She took a moment to look over her handiwork...Hypna even found herself a little jealous! She'd have to find someone to massage her...and maybe tie her up. The witch sat back on her feet...And such a wicked idea inspired her.

Humming, her hands started to work on his ass, massaging his cheeks. They had taken quite a pounding this last week, they needed some special attention. Hypna found that little vial of oil again, spreading some more on her hands as she started to get to work now on his exceptional glutes. "Clearly you need a little relaxing attention here, you've seen so much attention we must do something to perk you up a little, yes?" For now her hands glided up and down over his ass, squeezing and pressing.

G  
"Yyyyyeesss ma'am." Was all Golborne could slur out as he bit the bottom of his lip. The grip on his slightly bruised ass was scratching an itch he didn't know was there. Normally he'd hate being tied down, but something about this felt good. Maybe it was just because it was Hypna doing it? Maybe it was the ring? The Oil? Maybe he secretly likes it? It doesn't really matter now. All he needs to do is just let her have her fun with him. He already knows he's going to love it from the way his dick feels from simply getting his back rubbed. No more thinking, he just needs to be a good slut and everything'll work out...

In the city, a distressed Kwit is abruptly woken from his sleep as he feels his ass get grabbed. "...no-No-No. DAMN it is too early for this!" He looked down at himself to see the mess of pre in his sheets. It looked like he's still affected while he sleeps. Not that he got much to begin with. After his... incident... with the Gnome bastard, he had a lot to handle. It wasn't the cleanest operation, but considering he had to do it all while having his ass being fucked by magic he thinks he did as best as anyone could. When the magic FINALLY stopped he didn't have much time to sleep. Too many things he had to cover up or bribe to keep it hidden, especially for the Gnome...

He pulled the sheets off to reveal his naked form. He hated that he had to plan for this, but he knew that this would happen again. His balls were still very blue from before, but at least he'll finish this time…

H  
Hypna hummed as she worked her hands over Golborne's tired body. Moving away from his bruised and sore ass for a moment, she slid her hands down to the back of his thighs. She followed the natural curve and shape of his muscles, leaning forward to press down while her oil-slick hands pressed him down. In the right position now, she was able to press against the back of his knees and start to press up. "Okay, raise your ass up for me now, this is gonna feel real nice~"

Once Golborne had his rear raised up, Hypna leaned down slightly and spread his sore cheeks. He was probably going to think this was a reward or some sort of treat when this was just the second part in her plan for revenge after wearing her down the day before. The flat of her warm, wet tongue pressed first against the underside of his testicles before dragging up, over his taint and then teasing over his stretched, puffy pucker. The tip of her tongue circled his abused hole twice before she went down again and pulled one of his tender orbs between her lips and into her mouth.

G  
While Golborne shivered as his ass was on display, miles away Kwit was stumbling to get out of bed. He could feel the push on the back of his knees to make him drop to them. He could feel the wetness of Hypna's tongue working his sensitive taint as he let out a deep moan as he crawled towards his tools. He knew what was coming, and as much as he hated to admit it, his needle dick was already raging to go. Maybe it was because he planned to actually cum this time.

As his ass was being stimulated by phantom hands and tongues he opened his bag to pull out some tools. He had managed to get a hold of some special beads and dildos meant for prostate stimulation. He had already managed to attune and charged for this moment. Not to mention they were small enough for even someone inexperienced for anal.

"Please.... just.... make it quick this time..." Kwit said as he lubed up the string of beads.

H  
When her mouth wasn't teasing and soothing Golborne's stretched-out hole, Hypna would slowly circle the pad of a finger around the rim and press against the swollen tissue. Hypna's lips and tongue lavished Golborne's sack and taint in attention, pressing and dragging her wet tongue or sucking and kissing sensitive skin. Her other hand took a moment to reach underneath and squeeze his thick shaft, starting at the base and pulling down like she was going to milk him. Just as she felt he was about to cum, Hypna pulled away.

Not just away, she got up and off the bed. "Be right back~" Step three initiated. Hypna took her time going downstairs, into her library and ritual room where she spent some time looking for a leather collar and leash. She found manacles, but that was a bit too harsh. Some toys from the other day had been left down here, so she gathered those up too.

About ten minutes later, Hypna returned, depositing the toys on her kitchen counter so she could properly wash them before the next step. "How're you feeling?" She casually asked.

G  
As Golborne was being milked, his moans were gurgling out into the pillow as he lifted his ass higher for Hypna to play with. Every so often he'd buck into her hand as she milked him like a cow, but as he felt the first orgasm of the day hint within his churning balls he was left high and dry as he noticed Hypna leaving. As his mind was slowly dragging out of his dazed state his whimpers slowly got loader to whines as his sensitive pucker clenched by reflex and dick dripping helplessly onto the bed. His entire taint was lighting up and begging for attention as he rocked his hips side to side while he waited. The feeling of being denied pleasure was stronger than he's ever dealt with before. Usually he could go hours while being edged, but now the mere thought of being blue balled made him panic. He needed to fuck, he needed to be fucked... He needed to be used somehow for pleasure.

By the time Hypna gets back, Golborne is pulling on his restraints and wiggling his ass like a dog's tail as it begged for a treat as his tongue panted outside his mouth. His ears were tucked down as he softly begged for a little attention. "I'm... hanging in there..." He said as he tried to pull himself together, his body language clearly betraying him.

H  
Hypna approached Golborne slowly, like she was about to help him out. "Aww, you're doing so good too!" Sitting down on the bed next to him, she reached over and pet his head like an animal in distress, softly cooing over him. "It's really hard, huh? Getting blue-balled and denied? When all you can think about is sweet release, the carnal pleasure shared with another person?" Her voice was as sticky and sweet as honey.

G  
Golborne only nodded as he leaned into the petting. His body was shivering as his ass clenched and gaped trying to remember the feeling of getting dick. While his ass spasmed, he could barely hold back his moans as his mind started to play tricks on him. He was so horny, he could almost feel someone playing with him now, slowly easing in a string of anal beads as they slide in to his roomy backdoor. "I-It's getting worse..." Golborne slurred out as he wondered how long he was going to be left like this. Worrying if he would go insane with need.

H  
"Is it...? Well. We'll have to do something about that, won't we? Until we can do something with that ring...Well. I need some free time to clean up, you know? This is another part of getting to know the ring, I suppose. What limits you can go to either way..." Hypna hummed, giving him a pat on the cheek before she stood up. Leaning over, she placed a little kiss on one of his ears and walked away humming a tune.

Setting up some hot water and strong soap, Hypna started cleaning off the numerous sex toys and....things not intended as sex toys that had ended up needing an extra helping of elbow grease. Not entirely so cruel, she selected a smooth and polished stone that she often used with her mortar. It would have to do. Coming back over to Golborne, she opened with "I've got something that might help a bit! At least till we figure out a bit more. You just have to be patient. You're a good goblin slut, yes? Be a good boy and endure."

Moving around behind Golborne, Hypna used some of the massage oil from before and lubed up the mortar before gently pushing it into his aching, and apparently gaping and waiting hole.

G  
Golborne could feel the world slow down as Hypna plunged the stone into his ass. This was definitely a new one, never had a literal rock up his ass, but it was hard and smooth against his insides. Almost immediately his pucker wrapped around his would be dildo, letting it slide in with no resistance till his puffy entrance felt a knob at the top. And like a switch was turned off, Golborne's torture was over as he smiled from the familiar pressure on his button.

As Hypna went back to cleaning, Golborne' hips continued to shake and buck. Every time his hips shacked, the stone would shake and rattle inside as it would slam back down on his walls. But as he continued to experiment he found out he could properly fuck himself like this. He concentrated hard on his ass and with a push and a relaxed motion the stone was now working in and out of his ass as if he was suited up with a butt plug as the thicker end of the stone stayed inside.

Meanwhile, Kwit was already feeding the beads into his sensitive ass. Biting his lip as he leaked onto the floor, he forced down a moan as he felt as if something large pushed past his entrance. He knew it wasn't physically happening, but it was still equally maddening. "F-fuck... where....where are my notes?" Kwit says as he sits in a chair and begins reading over a few books on fey magic curses. He needed to know how to track the connection and see what's actually fucking him.

H  
When was the last time Hypna actually had a chance to clean in the last week? It felt like forever since she was back in the Inn and first met Golborne. She took advantage of it, wiping down everything. Of course, she couldn't resist coming over to taunt and tease Golborne every so often, milking his cock till he was ready to burst or playing with the grinder in his ass. Just as often she'd pet his hair, or gently play with his ears while his head rested in her lap for a few moments.

For a bit, Hypna left Golborne upstairs as she went down to the lower levels and cleaned herself up. Knowing she couldn't leave him there too long, she tried to hurry. The hot water felt so nice, though. It was also good to be able to think for a few moments without her train of thought being interrupted by his lusty moans or desperate begging. It had been a couple days now and there was no sign that the problem was letting up. She was going to need help.

On her way back up, she took a detour to her library. Using a crystal like the one that Golborne had stolen from her earlier, she contacted her coworkers, and had a brief discussion with her boss. Her Vacation Time was going to be over soon, and she had a new assignment coming up. He'd be sending the bruisers from before, and the warlock to help Hypna with whatever she needed to get ready. In the negotiations, Hypna managed to get the help sent sooner rather than later, the three other goblins were dispatched and would hopefully be at her place in a day or two.

Returning upstairs, Hypna decided to check on Golborne again...and the sorry state of her bedding.


	3. Ride it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne/Kwit © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna
> 
> This is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.
> 
> Hypna needs to find a way to keep Golborne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365  
> Part 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

G  
Golborne was in a blissful state of mind as he rocked his hips. Every twitch would make his substitute butt plug move inside. At one point he was almost certain it was vibrating with how reactive his button was. Every push and pull would make him squeeze and tighten around it, like he was trying to milk a cock of his own. Followed by Hypna's occasional teasing and petting, he could hardly hold it together. By the time Hypna had returned back upstairs he was practically foaming at the mouth as he was clenching the grinder, desperately trying to get a payload for his efforts as a lazy stream of cum drips onto the bed. Eyes crossed, and tongue out Golborne rested there till he was stirred by Hypna again.

Meanwhile, Kwit back in his office wasn't doing much better. He had almost completely given up on getting any work done as he continues to test out his new toys. The beads were doing their job, but he felt unsatisfied. The grinding in his ass was so painfully slow that there was no way he could finish. In a matter of minutes he was already working his way down his smallest dildo and was frightened by how easy it was for him to take and more so by how much he liked it. All reasoning aside, he was only focusing on finally getting off. "A few days of sexual torture can change a lot in a man." Was the only justification he could come up with as he bounced his way down a slimy and soft rod.

H  
"Hmm....if I let you cum, how long till you're like this again?" Hypna couldn't help but wonder if the ring had some sort of infectious aura or if she just had a way higher libido than she had expected. Hypna figured most people would be sick and tired of a horned-up and insatiable goblin in their bed and hanging around their home. She wasn't. In fact, even though she had just gotten back from cleaning up, Hypna was sorely tempted to get a bit messy again.

"Well, good news is that I called in and help will be coming by soon. You remember the bodyguards? And The warlock? They'll be coming back to give us a hand...and hopefully several other helpful appendages." The witch circled around behind Golborne again, getting on her knees as she climbed onto the bed to approach him from behind. Getting up close and personal again, she gave his right ass-cheek a little playful bite as her fingers danced up his throbbing and leaking cock. "Mmmm...I think I wanna hear you beg real good before this next one."

G  
The room was filled with weak mewing and whimpers as Golborne's restraints become tight. As he jerked his hips around he manages to slip out a "Plleeeeeeeease." Hypna could feel the grinder throb to his heart beat as he looked up towards her with pleading eyes. With every slight movement he would whisper out a hazy "please" as if saying a prayer for salvation, but as Hypna only smiled and waited for him to beg more he shudders out as his dick leaks harder.

"Please Hypna! I'll-I'll be gooOOodd- I promise." He begs as Hypna gently drags a finger down his length, "Please let me cum! I'll do anYTHinggggg~"

H  
Hypna grins wickedly back at him, taking a moment to drag her tongue against his toned and sore asscheek before nibbling him with her teeth. As slowly as her mouth moved, her hand wrapped around his dripping cock and squeezed till she had a strong, firm grip on him. She could feel every pulse from his heart, resting her cheek on his ass as she looked down at him.

"Good Lord of The Forest, you beg so nicely. Makes me want to find more ways to make you beg for mercy. Alright, But. You'll do anything? Then you have to pull your weight around here instead of spending all day rutting into the sheets because your balls are too full. I can't be doing all the work around here while you get your rocks off all day. So, I'll let you cum, but you're going to have to do some gardening for me. It should be simple enough. Now, be sure to moan nice and loud and show me how much you enjoy this~"

Hypna's long, warm and agile tongue returned to his sensitive taint while her hand began milking his cock.

G  
It was only a few strokes and licks before Golborne's moans were hyped up to full on roaring as a jet of cum splats into the covers. It hits Golborne hard as he double-over into his pillow. It was like he was punched in the gut with each shot of steaming cum. But as he rode out his orgasm he could feel his body unclench all over. Until eventually his own ass finally un-clenched around the grinder, enough for Hypna to pull out her stand in toy with ease. Between gasps, Golborne would whisper small thank yous as he shudders in the afterglow.

Meanwhile, in the city...

"FFFFFUUUUUCKK!!!"

Kwit had to cover his mouth to stop the rest as he slammed himself down on the dildo he had prepared. He couldn't stop himself as his hips seemed to go into autopilot. With every teasing lick and stroke Kwit's body would jerk and spaz in response, increasing in speed as he fucked himself to a height he'd never felt before. With one final slam, his needle dick let loose a torrent of cum; larger than he's ever had in his entire life probably. And for a brief moment, the teasing had stopped, his mind was at ease, and all the world around him was at peace. That is until he looked down at himself to see he had drenched himself in his own cum. For a moment he was quiet, a slight ping of self pity while he looked down at himself. But as he slowly started to stand and clean himself; almost as if compelled to do so, he dragged a finger through his cum and brought it to his mouth.

It's surprisingly good…

H  
For the moment, Hypna let Golborne rest and recover after he climaxed. The grinder from her mortar was promptly set aside to be cleaned....at least several times. Maybe she'd set this one aside and get a new one. After cleaning herself off, she returned to finish cleaning up in the kitchen and the general area. The whole time, she was working out the logistics of how she was going to hook up Golborne to a hoe or plow in his current state.

Once she had figured it out, Hypna returned to Golborne's side. She untied the sheets to let his hands free. "Go clean up, and try not to clog my drains up. I need to get things ready and do something about the bed." She paused for a moment, and then leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "You're doing good so far. If you get too...out of control though, I'm going to have to tie you up again, and no promises of getting off."

G  
"I'll be good.... I'll be good." Was what he repeated as he stayed limp on the bed, although the idea of being tied up again, even as punishment, did little to help his stirring loins. But after a deep breath, Golborne pulls his face out of the pillows and makes his way down stairs as he tries not to think about it too hard…

\---------------

H  
This was, Hypna thought, her best attempt at what other people might call "engineering". Finding a lot of different types of restraints; leather, plain ropes, silken cords, she had gone on a small scavenger hunt around her cottage to get it all together. She managed to find a cage as well. Through a lot of trial and error, Hypna managed to get Golborne trussed up and attached to her small plow that she used to till the earth. Well, she usually hooked up her goat to pull it but it was Golborne's turn. He had to be useful for something, right? And he had all that muscle, it was time to put it to use.

His hands were tied to the arms of the plow, she figured it'd be easier for him to push than pull. "Alright, I need you to break up some ground. It's going to be a plot that I haven't used before, so you'll have lots of work to do..." Stepping behind Golborne, Hypna leaned against him as she pressed a lubed-up toy to his puckered hole. "If you do a good job, there will be rewards. More massages, I'll set up a dildo in the shower so you can work some of that stress out. But....if you start getting lazy..."

Hypna had found one of her leather-padded paddles. About a hand's width and a foot long, it was good for fast swats. "I'll be checking on you and watching, so don't mess around too much." As a way to get him started, she gave him a quick hit with the paddle, striking his ass hard enough that the slap echoed in her little clearing.

G  
Golborne was kind of regretting promising to do anything for letting him cum, but the set up she had for him was... fun. He clad in leather and rope that hugged his body in all the right ways. Pushing his meaty pecs up, the rougher rope grinding his nipples, while leaving his ass open for fun. The cage was just big enough to hold him, but the toy Hypna pushed inside wasn't helping as it tightened around his shaft. Normally Golborne would be opposed to being worked like a literal beast of burden, but Hypna's way seemed more appealing somehow.

Sweating already, Golborne manages to dig the plow into the dirt below him and focus on the task at hand. The faster he got it done, the faster he'd get out of the cage right?

Meanwhile, Kwit was dressed and cleaned up as he walked out the door. He could feel the leather and rope grind against his body as he grabbed his bag. Despite himself, he's been slowly getting used to being touched by the curse, and as for now it seemed to have slowed down a bit. As much as he'd like to, he can just hide in his home all week. He still had work to do and grab resources to track down the damn ring. Hopefully, he'll survive the ride out.

H  
Hypna kept her work to the upper level and outdoors, keeping an eye (and ear) on Golborne while he worked. A few times she had stopped to admire the view. "You look good in leather, you know... if you ever need any fashion advice or ideas for outfits, I have a few in mind~"

The witch enjoyed taking time out of her chores to come and tease and mess with Golborne; groping was par the course now, pulling on the restraints to put pressure on the right spots. "I wonder if you'd win that race now? Maybe I should get the strap and see how far you make it? But...I don't know what latent effects your magic might have on my garden..." Getting bolder, she'd bite and kiss sensitive spots, making sure this wasn't just a simple job and that cage got a lot of work. The paddle came out a couple times, "I think next time I'll use the anal beads....that'd be a fun reward for doing a good job, hm? You make some progress and I pull out a few of the beads."

G  
Golborne could only squirm as he was teased to the point of whimpers. His restraints were very complex, but were tied so that for every push he gave the plow, the ropes would push the toy deeper to grind on his seemingly insatiable button. His dick was already filling out the cage to the point of irritation when Hypna came to toy with him. Honestly this should be normal for him, but having feeling in his dick again has made it difficult to power through.

"Y-you know I could probably take both." Golborne says as he leans into a teasing kiss on his ear, "Gods know I'm still cored out from earlier."

As he spoke, he couldn't help but notice how out of character he was. He should be pissed about being worked and teased like this. Tied up and fucking himself on ropes and butt plugs. He should be doing this the other way around, with him on top, like he always tells himself. But lately he hasn't really cared about that, it was like as long as he got to cum he'd do anything. He’d debase himself, he'd beg for it, he'd take whatever Hypna would give him and do it with a smile. In fact, he was smiling right now as he felt his ass sting with a crack of the paddle, making him jump a bit as his ass burned slightly.

"I don't remember liking this so much..." he thought as his ass clenched from the slight lingering pain.

Kwit meanwhile was on his way to the Arcana district to find some scrying material when he felt a familiar pain in his ass. He bit his tongue as he held back a peep as he looked around to see if someone had touched him. He was waiting for the carriage to make its rounds.

"Oh gods, not again..." was all he said as he noticed no one was with him

Kwit could feel a tightness over his dick and balls. The feeling of something tugging something out of his ass and sliding back in made his dick leak in his pants, but that was nothing new. But what was new was the feeling of something wet kissing his ear occasionally. So far he just thought it was just the curse attacking his body, but now the thought that someone was actually doing this to him had him pondering. Who the hell fucks this much???

H  
The wagon was on time, the horse plodding along at an even and steady pace. The driver only paid enough mind to Kwit to make sure he paid his fare. He didn't have time to be worried or caring about every degenerate that got on his wagon. At least he got overtime when he had to stop and hose the thing down.

Even though the wagon didn't move very fast, it seemed to hit every cobblestone and pothole on the route, occasionally jostling Kwit enough that his ass left the seat a few times, only to slam back down. At the next stop, a sleepy-looking dwarf got on. They were barely awake at first, almost using their giant, fluffy beard as a pillow on their chest as they dozed. At least until the wagon hit another uneven patch and the dwarf was forced awake. He grumbled, "Damn elf, keeping me up all night..."

The phantom touches Kwit felt never seemed to go away for long. A combination of wet kisses, licks, and occasionally sharp bites would make sure that he wasn't allowed to let his mind drift. About half-way through the ride, something else was pressed up his ass. It reached further inside him than the other toy, and he had a moment to think about it before the toy's identity was made more apparent. Someone had gotten a string of anal beads and was starting to slowly pull them out, one by one, while invisible hands groped at him.

G  
Kwit couldn't help but fume that he was in this situation again. He was doing much better than last time though so maybe he can handle it. Last time he could barely stay in his seat, but now it felt... nice... At the very least they were being a lot more gentle this time. All except for the spanking, he seemed to not entirely hate it. The kisses and licks were sensual, like having a fine lady on his side while he rode the carriage. He couldn't help but cross his legs thinking he was pitching a tent, but then remembers.

He needed a distraction, something to take his attention away from the steady strings of teasing and toys. Looking at the Dwarf, he couldn't help but sympathize with the man. He didn't get much sleep either. He thought to maybe let the man sleep, but he really didn't care enough to put his need for sleep first. It wasn't ideal, but getting chewed out by a Dwarf would be a good distraction.

"Didn't get much sleep, huh?" Kwit said with a forced steady voice as he tried to force small talk.

H  
Bleary and bloodshot eyes fixed on Kwit once he spoke. When the dwarf replied, even though his voice was gravelly it still sounded like he had strained his vocal chords too much. He cleared his throat once to try and fix his croaky tone but it didn't seem to help. "Nah. I upset a ....friend a few days back and he's not letting me off the hook. I'd bust his nose but his face is too pretty. Bastard has been getting me back by waking me up at all hours..." A meaty hand reached and pulled down the neck of his shirt to scratch at his chest, or that's what it looked like; his beard obscured most of his chest.

The gnome had been waiting for the wagon at his usual spot. Briefcase in hand. His eyes fixed to the street when he heard the hoofbeats of the draft horse that pulled the wagon all day. Something caught his eye though....a familiar shade of green. Those ears...His feet immediately started moving, backing away from the stop. Could he stand to sit on the wagon if it was him? Could he stand to lose face? The gnome was frozen with indecision till the wagon stopped. He had no choice now, boarding the wagon and paying his fare, the gnome sat down near the driver. Completely silent.

G  
"Sounds like your friend needs to-'' For a moment Kwit paused, but not because he needed to think. He noticed the moment HE set foot on board. If it weren't for his near perfect poker face, he would have sneered and glared at the Gnome, but he was busy. Besides, he made it clear where the two of them stood in this... ordeal. Kwit had managed to work out a deal for the big dick bastard in exchange for not killing him on the spot. When he calls him in the future, he would come without question or resistance. If he didn't, Kwit made it clear that he could do more than just expose every secret he's been hiding behind the church. But back to the Dwarf, "Know his place... Your friend should know better than to be so petty. Depriving sleep to a hard working man should be a crime in my honest opiniOn. *Cough-" Kwit said as he faked a cough into his hand as a large bead slide though his tender entrance. The tightness in his pants was starting to get unbearable, it was as if his tiny dick was being packed into something even smaller while his ass was taking something bigger.

H  
"Well...it was kind of fair, I guess. It ends tonight though. Whatever he tries...-yawn- ...I'll sleep through it." He snorts. "He'll just have to get over it. Big baby."

The gnome stared completely straight ahead, not even looking at Kwit. He couldn't stand it for long though, two stops later he got off. His step was stiff and his back was as straight as a board as he shuffled away.

Another bead was pulled out, so slowly. Invisible ropes were tightened, and a warm presence pressed against his back. The bead was pushed back in....then two more were pulled out. Slower than the first, whoever was doing this was making sure he'd be really feeling what was happening. A hand ran up his stomach, a nail running around his nipples before pinching one. Then the hand travelled down his body, closer and closer to the cage.

G  
As Kwit watched the gnome walk away, a bit of his wounded pride began to heal. It made him feel powerful, considering how helpless he's been lately. Right now in fact. Kwit was gripping his seat as he held back a moan as his chest felt a pinch. He hadn't realized that his legs were spreading, as if to be on display for whoever was slowly torturing him. For a brief moment, Kwit thought of the dildo he had stored in his bag, the thought of taking it out was frightening almost. He almost considered just taking it out to feel something real inside him. He could feel the sensation of being tied up and toyed with; as each bead stretched out his quivering pucker his tiny dick would jump in his pants. So much that he was sure that the Dwarf in front of him would have seen him if he wasn't so sleepy.

Speaking of which... this Dwarf.... Kwit couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he'd seen him before. Kwit has no idea who he is, but something about him made Kwit's gears turn. Maybe he was a regular on this carriage? Must be, right?

H  
The dwarf smacked his lips, his arms covering his chest as he worked to stay awake. The way the cart jerked and jumped helped him not get too comfortable. Unfortunately, he was thrown from his seat when one side of the cart rose up far higher than the other, something knocking the cart off balance followed by the unmistakable sound of wood breaking and cracking. The large draft horse was nearly knocked over onto his side with the force of whatever happened to the wagon, letting out a panicked whinny before breaking free of the reins and straps holding him in place. In this case, the leather just wasn't strong enough to hold back that kind of power, the driver also being knocked out of his seat.

For now, the wagon wasn't going anywhere. The shake-up woke up the dwarf, and now that he got a good look at Kwit, be it from the floor of the cart, he realized two things. This goblin was incredibly horny, and he recognized this particular goblin from the party. He only stuck out in his mind because of the skin-crawling feeling that returned when he thought back on how this years' gathering had ended. Wide-eyed with shock, Berk tried to play it off as though the crash had rattled him. Standing up, he checked himself over for any injuries before remarking to Kwit, "Well, looks like we aren't going any further."

G  
"Oh for fucksake." Kwit cursed as he lay in his seat even more splayed out than before. A mild inconvenience really, his stop was next, but there was a strange feeling of being cheated hitting him. As if stopping early deprived him of something he wanted. Picking himself up and grabbing his bag Kwit dusts himself. "It would seem so, hope your stop wasn't far. Regardless, I wish you luck, good sir."

As Kwit left the cart, the annoying feeling of forgetting something was all gone. He had better things to do than worry about a passing thought. He needed to get his supplies before this teasing got out of hand again. Hopefully no one will see his wet-with-pre pants as he quickly walked to his destination.

H  
Berk held back a few moments, letting Kwit get enough distance before he began to shadow him. It wasn't his first time checking out suspicious strangers, he was also curious what had happened since then. Sure, his pants looked a lot looser than he recalled, but he didn't seem too particularly affected after the demonstration they were all given. Hopefully he wouldn't notice he was being followed, trying his best to remain inconspicuous.

The cruel hand in charge of the beads was pushing them back in to pull the bigger ones out again, while someone nibbled on his ear, then down his neck. The bastard bit his left nipple while pulling out another bead before the phantom touching retreated. As Kwit passed an alley, he would catch a glimpse of the gnome from earlier. Headed in the same direction, on the other side. He passed consecutive paths where he'd catch a glimpse of the gnome for a second. Further down the path, the horse had stopped to nibble on someone's window flowers, blocking the road he was headed down.

G  
Kwit's mind was starting to slow down to a crawl as he made his way to the specialty shop he needed to find. Where as the first time the teasing happened, it was far too intense for him to keep up. Now, it was sickeningly slow. Every tease and nibble had him leaning into the touch, to the point where someone might have thought he was drunk. And at this point he was for this feeling that taunted him. He knew that there was no one touching him, but Gods did he wish there was. He needed to feel his chest being played with and his ass stuffed with toys to finally be fulfilled instead of being mocked with the idea of actually getting it. As he walked, the Gnome, who was always just out of reach, made the flame burn brighter inside him. He could remember that stupidly large cock, the feeling of it slapping his face, the taste lingering in his mouth even when he pulled out. His body started to shake as the thought of getting that slab of meat grinding between his ass checks forced a whimper out of him.

But with a face-palm, Kwit forced himself to wake up as the horse blocked his path. "FOCUS, KWIT." He said under his breath, he didn't want to linger on these thoughts any longer. He wanted nothing to do with the Gnome or this curse or ANY of these thoughts.

Eventually he found his way to the crafting store he needed, there were a few ingredients he could use to possibly weaken his curse and start scrying for the ring. But as he entered, in one of the open aisles Kwit could see the cursed Gnome. Before he could leave or move the two met eyes and for a brief moment they both froze. With Kwit slightly flustered from the curse and the Gnome still on edge around Kwit, the two were both stiff as could be. Kwit possibly a bit more stiff.


	4. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne/Kwit © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> This is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.  
> This chapter (and a few more after) is gonna focus on Kwit for a hot second, we're going to see his mind circle the drain as he tries to handle this curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365  
> Part 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

H  
Berk managed to catch up to Kwit after nearly losing him....three times. Thank whatever higher powers were out there that the horse stepped in front of Kwit and stopped him for a moment, giving the dwarf the time he needed to catch up. He just caught sight of Kwit as he headed into the crafting shop, and decided to wait around outside for a bit. It would be too obvious if he entered, but he could watch from the window.

The gnome thought the rest of his day would be fine as soon as he got off that wagon. That was a foolish notion. He tried to not look at Kwit when he passed him near the alleyways, he wasn't following him, was he? And now to come face to face with him here? Once he got over the shock, rage bubbled up inside him. He was about to yell at Kwit when it was tempered by the reminder of what happened the last time he saw the goblin. Before the wagon. The gnome wasn't used to cycling through emotions this fast, a chill running up his back.

"....Are you following me?" His voice was even-toned, subdued. He had just enough of that outrage left in him that he was able to keep Kwit's gaze matched. "What, you didn't get enough the first time? You want more from me?"

G  
For a moment, Kwit's heart fluttered, in the back of his mind he most certainly didn't get enough. Part of him wanted to say yes to make them perform their little 'deal' again, but that thought only made him grit his teeth and hold back a snarl. He was still in public after all.

"Oh trust me, there's plenty that I'm GOING to get from you, but don't flatter yourself." Kwit whispered as he approached to grab something behind the Gnome. A box of purifying salt, a common ingredient for warding off magical influences if prepared right. "I'm only here because you were so useless to me the other day and now I have to pre-..." a slight stutter as a large bead was pulled, "-pre..pare for the .... events to come." Kwit says as he starts to go down the aisles to grab the things he needs. He bit the side of his lip thinking of how the Gnome bastard was probably getting off to this. So long as they were in public and near earshot the big dick bastard could simply watch him squirm. He could imagine it now, the smug bastard watching him as he holds back moans and whimpers. People in the other aisle could come at any moment as he fights the urge to simply drop his pants right there and start slamming down on his own toys. How long would it take for someone to catch him? Would the Gnome watch? How humiliating it would be to be seen like this?

It wasn't even the tease this time that was causing his heart to race. He actually felt dizzy and was forced to hold himself up by leaning on the counter. No one was near him, but he could feel it. Someone watching him choke on his wanton lust as the few people in the store went about as usual. Was it the Gnome? Was it someone else? Both could make Kwit shiver as the insane teasing was slowly boiling his mind.

H  
The gnome just barely managed to keep a straight face as Kwit sneered. He even purposely bumped the man with his shoulder as he moved past him. This was an outrage. He couldn't abide letting this continue, especially as he turned back and saw the way Kwit swaggered....

That wasn't a swagger. The gnome chided himself for being so kind as he stepped up behind Kwit to steady him. He could hear his fast breathing, and with just a hand on him he could tell his pulse was racing. Was that sweat? The gods had smiled on him today. "Listen, you need help. You can't just keep going like this. Meet me behind the shop in five minutes." Before Kwit could respond, the gnome had set his items aside and left the shop, the bell on the door ringing behind him.

Berk had seen the small confrontation with the gnome....was that the same gnome from the wagon? The guy looked stiffer than the elf after watching him fuck that goblin. Hilarious. There was clearly more going on there, but he'd have to wait to find out. He was able to peek through the front window and see Kwit, only looking long enough to see that he was still in the shop and hadn't slipped out a side door. It was decided, this was going to be his day. Maybe he could make this work out for him in the end.

The gnome circled around to the back of the building, finding a dark corner that looked like it had never seen the light of day. He crossed his arms over his narrow chest and leaned back on the wall, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back on his heels.

G  
As the Gnome left, Kwit hadn't even realized that he was being held up. But his words and touch still lingered in his mind. At this point, any real interaction was enough to shudder. He was sick of these phantom hands and toys teasing him. He wanted the real thing, no, he NEEDED the real thing. His heart started to thunder in his chest as his mind started to race. The thought of back alleys, and the busy streets next to them was already driving him mental from the possibilities racing in his head.

As the rush faded enough for him to think, Kwit quickly took what he already had and paid for them. Or perhaps overpaid, he didn't bother counting the coins he simply tossed his wallet onto the counter and left. There was more than enough gold in there to pay for nearly everything in the store, but it didn't matter. Not now.

Kwit exited through the side door and found the back. He could just barely see the Gnome leaning on the wall. But as much as his body desired this, he was absolutely livid. His already crippled pride was in agony at the thought of how desperate he was. Desperate for help, Desperate to be touched. Desperate for Cock of all things. He wasn't gay, he kept telling himself. The dildos were just the only way to get off. He wasn't doing this by choice, he lied to himself. It was the curse, it's that Archfey's fault....

H  
Berk peeked through the window again just as Kwit threw his wallet at the clerk. Ducking back and away, he waited for Kwit to come back through the front door and got ready to follow him again. But...he never came. Surely he should have pushed open the door by now. Berk peered carefully through the window once more, certain he was about to be caught. Yet he was nowhere to be found. Had he gone into a backroom? The dwarf grumbled and stroked his beard before getting up and deciding he might as well look around the building.

The gnome's eyes flicked to Kwit when he rounded the corner. Through some miracle he managed to stop his lip from twitching into a grin or sneer. It was better to try and be neutral...for now. Play nice. He could do that. The gnome cleared his throat as Kwit approached.

"This is getting increasingly worse. How are you going to possibly cope till you can get this removed? You might have to let someone else get everything ready, you're barely in a state to leave at all. Look at your pants. I've seen drunks passed out in the street that are more put together than you are." Well...maybe he couldn't play nice. HIs tongue got away from him. Oh well, might as well roll with it.

"I've seen ten copper whores less desperate than you. Do you even have anyone to take care of you?" The gnome stepped away from the wall, his arms uncrossing.

Hearing voices, Berk crept close to the far corner from the gnome and goblin. He peered around the corner, hoping to get a glimpse of who it was.

G  
Kwit could only grit his teeth in silence as he was being scolded. He knew that this third legged fucker was just eating this up. At any time he could rip this Gnome to pieces back here, but he'd be back to wandering through the streets with this curse going wild. And worse of all, he actually agreed with what he was saying. Kwit could see the wet mark on his pants dripping at this point. The shame and embarrassment that was rushing to his head was making his face and ears burn. Kwit couldn't even look at him directly as seethed in his own self pity, powerless to fix it by himself. He had no choice but to take it on the cheek on the chance that the Gnome would leave him like this.

"No...: Kwit said through gritted teeth as he looked up. "I've always taken care of myself. Now can you actually help or are you going to try leave me out to dry like before?" As Kwit talked his animated chains and rope were already slithering out, a clear warning on where they both stand. But as Kwit's rope came out, so too did a moderate sized purple dildo fall out. In a split second, Kwit considered picking it up and hiding this embarrassment, but his focus was on the Gnome before him.

With the two so focused on their standoff, neither one could hear Berk approach as he listened in. He saw the dildo slightly roll into view, but he stayed pressed to the wall to not be caught. The sight of the chains and rope were concerning, but he had a feeling that something good was about to happen.

H  
Berk's eyes went wide as the dildo rolled out, right over near him. This was a bit of a surprise, and on the off chance that one of them came to retrieve it he pulled further back and away. The gnome also was unable to stare as the toy fell out and rolled away, though the threat of the chains snapped his attention back quickly. He raised his eyebrows at Kwit before he spoke again.

"Well, I said I'd help you, didn't I? And since this is clearly getting out of your hands, I must help with this too. I think the Fey would be more pleased with your suffering, so I might as well alleviate some of it, yet?"

Since the Gnome had pressed up against Kwit in the store, his cock had started to grow. Now, as he undid his belt and opened his pants enough for the meaty length to show, he was at about half-mast. The frustration mixed with blatant lust and desperation of the pathetic always made his blood pump. "You've been practicing, huh? Carrying that around for when it gets too much? Can you even take something that big before you cream yourself?"

The gnome slapped his cock against his hand, 'waking it up'. "Since you're the one who's so hard up right now, tell me how I can help you. I need to know what it is you need before I can do anything." His grin came that much crueler, if he was going to have to do this then he was going to get the absolute most enjoyment out of it, make it worth it.

G  
Kwit was beside himself with the situation. One part of him was on edge the moment he saw the Gnome's cock again. He could feel the moisture in his mouth build up and threaten to slip from the corner of his lips. The thought of lapping at that insanely large cock again was making his already fluttering heart pound faster. But another part of him was desperately holding himself back. It was as if the chains that were pouring out of his bag were actually used to hold himself back rather than the Gnome.

At the mention of his toy, Kwit uses a rope to pull it in. "I am not that..." Kwit couldn't think of what to say in response. He didn't want to give more fuel to the fire as the Gnome smirked at his expense. He wasn't proud that he could easily take this moderate size toy. But part of him wondered how far he could get on the half hard cock in front of him. The Gnome wasn't even at full size yet and he was already longer and possibly thicker than the toy.

"...J-Just... get hard damn it..." Kwit said between gritted teeth. He couldn't say it. He desperately wanted that dick, he wanted to suck it like he did before. He wanted to see how it felt compared to the teasing or the toys. Wait-No-NO it was the curse, it's making him do this. He'd never do this, Kwit's just... suffering from the curse. He can't be blamed for wanting this, the curse makes him. It's the curse that's been teasing him this whole time. Even as the phantom beads and lips seem to stop he knows they're making him horny like this. ..... so why fight it?

Kwit hesitated for a moment, but slowly he found himself on his knees in front of the Gnome as his oversized cock made meaty slaps into his hand. The smell was strong enough to make Kwit shudder, but he refused to look up. He already knew the bastard was enjoying this.

H  
"Yeah? You want it so badly, help a fellow out." The Gnome let go of his cock, letting it drop down in front of Kwit's face. The bulbous, pink tip just a hair's breadth from his nose. "You can use your mouth, if you do well enough then I'll reward you with what we both know you want so badly. Take off your pants before you make an even worse mess, The Gods know you can only think about one thing." The Gnome had pressed his hand against Kwit's forehead, pushing him away slightly to deny him, making sure he followed his orders first.

As Kwit stripped off his pants, the Gnome let out a low whistle. "Look at that fucking mess, you're as wet as a bitch. As needy as one in heat too, aren't you lucky you have someone to help with that? You need to help 'polish' this first, though." The Gnome gripped his cock around the base of his shaft, giving it a pump as he waited for Kwit to kneel in front of him again. His other hand reached up below his shirt, running over his stomach.

Once he saw the dildo slip away, Berk slowly edged to look around the corner again. His eyes widened, could gnomes even come that big? Seeing the stuck-up goblin on his knees brought a certain satisfaction, and he felt his own pants get tighter as he continued to peep on the two.

"It's not going to get any harder till you do something."

G  
In the back of Kwit's mind he was tossing a thousand curses to the Gnome, and he might have if his vision wasn't spinning at the smell of cock, if it wasn't fucking his mind. He must have looked quite the sight. Cross eyed, slightly drooling, and just barely unable to hold back his whimpers and moans. He was so caught up in this perversion that he couldn't keep his concentration on his chains any longer. They slowly dropped one by one as Kwit was forced to swallow his pride. With shame clear on his face, he slowly extended his tongue to flick at the bulbous pink head since the Gnome was still holding him back. But not for long.

It was as if the flood gates had broken open as Kwit's chaste licks started to turn to kisses. As soon as the Gnome let go of Kwit's head, he was already gagging on the thick piece of cock. He couldn't get half way down, but god he was trying. The alley was filled with the sound of wet and sloppy sounds of Kwit's mouth. He was down on all fours, bobbing and turning his head in as many patterns as he could imagine. Part of him was in tears over how low he's falling. Sucking dick in the alleyway not once but twice was humiliating enough. But the way his heart fluttered at each groan he heard above him sent shivers down his spine. The sound of busy city life all around his hidden position was making his legs shake and his puckered ass clench. The idea that anyone could hear him right now was enough to get him leaking like crazy, but he dared not even think about being caught. It was all too much for him, but he needed more. He needed to keep sucking, go deeper, make him cum.

H  
The Gnome couldn't stop his breath from hitching, or his cock from twitching to life as Kwit started servicing him. "Are you sure your mother wasn't a succubus or something?" He grunted, "You clearly don't have the experience but -Mmf, you sure pass the grade on enthusiasm. Do you think you're going to try and take this whole thing, huh? Trying to shove my cock down your throat like that..."

The thick, girthy cock seemed to pulse to life, the thick veins that ran up and down the shaft starting to stand out. The gnome reached down to grip Kwit's head, holding him steady. "If you're going to try so hard to choke yourself, let me help." His narrow hips started to thrust, short and fast stabs till he was confident he wouldn't accidentally hit his teeth. Slowly, his hands pressed against the back of Kwit's head, pushing him further down his cock.

"If it weren't for that brand, I'd think you were just some shameless slut whose needle-dick got off getting to taste something more satisfying." The gnome groaned between words, almost moaning occasionally when Kwit's tongue flicked over the leaking head of his cock. "Get that toy ready, you need to stretch first."

The gnome let up momentarily, letting his cock rest inside Kwit's mouth as he positioned the dildo and got ready to ride. "Do you need a pair of tweezers to get that thing off?"

G  
Kwit did his best to ignore the insults while he was pushed down further on the monstrous cock, but they all managed to boil his blood even more as he worked. What was worse though was the fact that he started to realize how his body was reacting to them. His pathetic dick couldn't help but jump after each insult, leaving Kwit feeling betrayed by his own body as he reached the halfway mark of Gnome cock. But the mention of needing to stretch made his heart flip in his chest. Only now did he realize just how empty he felt. Even the curse seemed to be on break, but his relatively inexperienced ass still winked and clenched trying to catch whatever was near.

He was well versed with this toy, and this very morning he was already riding this size, but the anticipation was killing him and without even thinking he was sinking down it's length. With cock still in his mouth, Kwit's eyes rolled back as he shivered and moaned louder than he had before. He was so close to cumming just from that, but only a puddle of pre seemed to have added to the dank environment. He had to take a moment to steady himself, but soon after Kwit was bouncing between dildo and cock with a drunkenly twisted joy. He couldn't fight it any longer, his pride was only getting in the way of enjoying this as he wasted no time taking as much dildo and cock as he could. His movements were sloppy and loud, but he couldn't think well enough to try and hide his lust. He was so close. So close to being fucked, so close to being seen, so close to cumming....

H  
The gnome laughed at how fast Kwit was to start riding the big fake dick that had rolled out of his things earlier. His hands grabbed either side of Kwit's head, managing to find purchase with the grease in his hair that was nearly sticky after how much the goblin had been sweating. "I was right, you're a born slut. The brand's just an excuse for you to give into being a whore, isn't it? All it's doing is amplifying things, not changing it at all." The gnome stifled a moan as he pushed further down Kwit's throat, his hips giving an extra buck.

Bracing himself, the gnome pulled Kwit's mouth down his cock as he thrust upwards, starting to facefuck the goblin in earnest. He didn't care so much if he could take the whole thing or not, he didn't think Kwit would protest or argue. "If I didn't know any better, I'd already think you were sucking cock on your days off, through some seedy glory hole. Can't stand to have anyone know what a thirsty slut you are, huh?" He groaned, his breathing heavy and fast as he felt his climax approaching. HIs heavy balls kept slapping on Kwit's chin, the sloppy noises matching Kwit riding the dildo.

Back around the corner, Berk spied on the two. He had his back against the brick wall, trying to peer inconspicuously at them. They were both so into though he didn't think they'd notice if he slipped out. Despite his exhaustion, his body still slowly reacted to the lurid scene. Berk unbuckled his belt and eased his pants open so he had a little extra space, the cool air on his prick making his legs shiver.

G  
"Gurk...Ake..." Was the only sounds Kwit could make with his mouth at the moment. His glassy eyes slightly watered from either the humiliation of the gnome's words or from the burn in his throat. He wanted to defend his pride, to make the point that he was the one who found the needy sluts. He could remember the times he'd pick up a desperate client and find different ways for them to pay off their debts. Seedy bars with glory holes, walks in the park, parties in the high districts needing a whore, he was always there to be in control. Always there to watch their pride crumble as he owned them.

Was this how they felt? The sensation of surrendering to this high was so high as he slams down on the toy. And with a beet red face, he grips the legs of the gnome to steady himself while he spit-roasts himself, in the back of his mind he told himself he needed to see this experience through. He needed to know what was better, to control or be controlled.

Berk could see Kwit riding his toy like crazy, his formerly virgin ass easily taking a dildo two sizes too big for a beginner yet Kwit seemed hardly fazed. He could see Kwit now, if he was like this back at the party he'd be surrounded by orcs and other big fellas to get stuffed full. He could easily take the place of that cheeky one he started with at the beginning. Certainly acted desperate enough for it.

H  
The Gnome's eyes were starting to close, focusing more on the feeling of Kwit's tongue and mouth rubbing against his throbbing cock as he edged closer and closer. Pre liberally leaked from the fat pink tip of his cock, directly onto Kwit's tongue. Without any warning, he shoved Kwit's face away from him and off of his cock. "On your knees, now." He didn't give him any room to argue, assured that the goblin would happily raise his ass and present himself if he wanted to really get filled as badly as he said.

Seeing the Gnome knock over Kwit, Berk slid a little further back away from the corner of the wall, fearing he was caught. He couldn't hear any footsteps over the sound of his pounding heart, and when he looked back over Kwit was on his hands and knees, the Gnome lining up behind him. This was his chance, would he take it?

The dildo Kwit had was a considerable size, but it wasn't enough like the real thing to really prepare him for what was coming next. The gnome pressed his cock against Kwit's hungry pucker, keeping the pressure up until the head of his cock popped past the muscular ring and he was able to start feeding more of his cock into the horny goblin. His feet were planted on either side of Kwit and he pressed down on Kwit's shoulders so he'd be pressed down into the grime and dirt of the alley as he began to fuck him again.

G  
Too dazed to resist, Kwit found himself on all fours presenting his ass to the sky as he felt his heart pound in his ears. Kwit couldn't focus at all at this point and as far as he could care, he and the gnome were the only ones in the city. Which is why when he felt the steaming hot tip of gnome cock push into his puffy rear end and the feeling of utter bliss shot through his body, he couldn't stop the slutty shudders racing out of his mouth. It was all non-coherent babbling, but it was loud and gave off the sound of a true slut as his eyes rolled back as he shivered uncontrollably. The only thing slightly covering his voice was the fact that he was face down on the filthy floor as more and more cock slid into his surprisingly stretchy ass. It actually impressed the gnome as he made it to a particularly thicker part of his cock. A normal slut would be in pain or at least beg to slow down, but he heard no such protests from Kwit. And while he would usually smile at just how far this pathetic goblin has fallen, he was a bit concerned about the noise.

Berk certainly had a sight to behold, the way the gnome was fucking Kwit he could see the mammoth sized cock slowly destroy the once tight green hole bit by bit. He could see every ball clench and ass pucker as the two of them rocked into each other, as if Kwit's hungry hole was trying to suck in as much cock as possible, but then the moaning came. Like a signal going out, Berk could feel his dick stiffen to the point it throbbed to each moan. He became very self aware as he looked back at the road, he didn't see or hear anyone, but that could change any moment.

H  
Damnit, he could explain if he had to later. It was starting to get around noon, more people would be out and about for lunch and what-not. Clearly this was just prudence on his part, as he threw caution to the wind and stepped out from where he was skulking before. Now that all three were behind the building, Berk could feel the sweat run down his brow. He didn't usually do these kinds of things, at least not in random alleyways. Usually there was some sort of party or agreed upon terms beforehand.

If he faltered now, he'd chicken out. Berk took a few striding steps to kneel in front of Kwit, a fat drop of pre already leaking from the tip of his cock, just waiting for a tongue to swipe it off. He pulled up Kwit so he was on his elbows and immediately shoved his cock into the goblin's mouth to muffle him. "Ya can't have a whore moaning like that an' not expect some attention, aye?" Berk didn't look the Gnome in the face, instead shutting his eyes as he helped spitroast the goblin again.

The Gnome grit his teeth as the dwarf joined in. He'd have to find somewhere a bit more discrete next time...maybe. At least Kwit would be gagging on cock and unable to make much more noise that might draw more eyes. The Gnome changed his grip so he was squeezing Kwit's hips as he started to jackhammer the goblin, so much stress and frustration being worked out and taken by the eager green hole. It wasn't enough, though. One of his hands reached out and grabbed Kwit's greasy hair again, wrenching his head back before his hand curled around the goblin's throat from underneath. "I knew something like this was gonna happen, you better be grateful you damn whore that it's not some prudish priest or cleric who found out."

G  
It happened so suddenly. At first he couldn't hear the approaching footsteps, but as he saw the boots in front of him his heart stopped. The pressure building inside him was too much and a small stream of wasted seed hit the dirty floor. He was caught, the shame of it all was mixed into the exhibitional high as he felt a ruin orgasm slip out of him. He wanted to hide, he wanted to yell at the gnome, he wanted to beg them to not look at him, but the scent of cock was heavy in front of him and without being told he started lapping at it.

He was powerless like this, gagged and pushed down on the floor as he receives the fucking of a life time from the gnome ruining his ass. At this point he was simply their plaything, like he'd done with so many others. He didn't need to do anything as his throat and ass were fucked to near numbness. He didn't even need to swallow since the gnome was propping his head up to be fucked ragged. Kwit wasn't even worried about cumming either, his insides were writhing as the gnome finally managed to start slamming his balls into his. He could feel the splash of his own jizz on the floor with each slam of monster cock, it was like a water pump with a far too small spigot.

Berk was watching the goblin below him slowly let his mind drain out of his dick as each time he was fucked. He was so open, not even gagging as Berk fucked his throat to match the gnome. His eager tongue never stopped working the head and shaft between thrusts, even when being slightly choked. It only helped open the slick passage for Berk to fuck.

H  
The Gnome squeezed Kwit's throat the closer he got to his own orgasm, the muscles in his legs getting close to cramping the harder he went. He was down for making this goblin get a taste of his own medicine but the fact someone he didn't know had joined in had just pissed him off. Who was this guy anyways? He took his anger and frustration out on Kwit's sorry ass. He'd surely be feeling this for at least the next two days as he slammed himself deep. With his increased pace and incoming peak, his thrusts got sloppier until the Gnome actually growled, his fist squeezing around Kwit's throat as he came. Pumping Kwit's insides full of hot, white cum till it started to spill out around his softening dick.

Sneering still, the Gnome let go of Kwit's throat and pulled out of his ass, wiping the excess cum on him and cleaning himself off before buckling his pants back up. "He's your problem now," the Gnome's voice was rough and shaky after having fucked Kwit, and even though his legs wanted to cramp up and crumple under him he managed to walk off with his nose in the air and some semblance of dignity.

Berk had never been one exactly for stamina, the risk and excitement making his fuse even shorter than normal. Of course, once the gnome started power thrusting like a man possessed, Berk was along for the ride as much as Kwit. He barely made it past when the Gnome plunged himself deep into Kwit for the last time, his own cock twitching and jerking before his hips were pushing and he was holding Kwit's head still as he shot a thick, salty load across the goblin's tongue. His cock was still dribbling ropes of cum as he pulled out of Kwit's mouth and sat back on his heels, barely noticing the Gnome already walking away.

Well. Shit.


	5. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne/Kwit © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> This is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.  
> This chapter (and a few more after) is gonna focus on Kwit for a hot second, we're going to see his mind circle the drain as he tries to handle this curse.  
> Short chapter, but Berk finally gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365  
> Part 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

G  
Kwit was just about running on empty as he felt the hot load poured into him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, as a wave of pleasure rolled through his insides a new taste flooded his mouth. The salty taste of cum was also a new one, surprisingly nice as well. But as both party members pulled out and Kwit was left panting face down in his own mess, ass still propped up, the horrid feeling of emptiness caught up to him far too quickly. He didn't need to look to know that his ass was utterly ruined, he'd be lucky if it stopped gaping open in a few days, but the chilling air swirling inside him was too much. Pulling his mind back together, he buried his face in the floor as he reached for his forgotten toy. And with shaky hands fed it back into his greedy hole, but compared to the monster he just took, it barely closed off his torn open ass. He definitely needed to get a bigger one now.

As Kwit was face down, Berk was catching his breath. The sounds of their fucking now replaced with the sounds of people walking in the streets, oblivious to their dirty deeds. But as he looked down at Kwit, he could easily see the brand on the back of his ear.

H  
When Berk's heart calmed down and he caught his breath, his train of thought finally caught up to the actual situation and what he had intended. His cock hadn't softened all the way, still sporting a half-chub as he considered the position he was in now with the goblin. The gnome was nowhere in sight, and from what he could hear there was a fair amount of foot traffic just on the other side of the building.

Standing up, Berk walked over to Kwit and rolled him over onto his back. "Alright, gobbo, you remember me? We're going to play a little game here. Something where we both walk away happy." With one hand he grabbed Kwit's wrists and held them above his head, with the other he grabbed the toy and pushed it into the hilt, making sure it was buried in him nice and deep.

"First thing's first, you're gonna tell me who you are. If yer good, you'll get a reward, do you understand?"

G  
As Kwit was rolled on to his back, his insides clenched and leaked to the ground below him. His limbs were still heavy from sexual exhaustion. But the moment Berk spoke up, the memory of a familiar Dwarf shot out to him. He didn't remember him because it was so brief, just another party goer. His mind was still clouded, but he remembers that he sent Golborne off with him towards the end. He was so distracted he never recognized him on the bus. For a split second he tried to reach his bag, but with his arms pinned, he couldn't activate his restraints. When the toy slid over his tender insides, his tiny prick sprung back into action as he seethed in his own frustration.

"B-Bastard.... you want my name to sell to a Fey, huh?" Kwit knew to not ever give his name to any of the fey worshipers. Even on his way to joining the party, he was sure to go by confidants and fake rolls. "The fucking curse wasn't enough for you lot?"

H  
Berk snorted and laughed, pulling out the toy just enough so he could push it back in. "Don't be daft. Yer already cursed and branded, it'd be no use to have your name for that purpose. Nah, He served justice. You're lucky he didn't just tear ya in two, ya know? Naaah. Now tell me your name, or should I just now call you 'pencil-prick slut'?"

Berk's dick was getting hard again, taking his hand off the toy he pressed the underside of his cock against Kwit's tiny prick. Admittedly, he was likely going to get way more out of this than the goblin, in his mind he justified it that Kwit probably had it coming to him either way.

G  
Through gritted teeth, Kwit managed to fight back the want to kill and decided to allow his body to rest. He just needed the right moment to act.

"It's Kwit..." he said through his sneer. Though his face didn't show it, his dick was throbbing at the slightest move from Berk. His nerves were lit up like a sparkler and the dominant approach from this Dwarf wasn't helping. "What's it to ya'?"

H  
Berk snorts. "Kwit...because you just don't know when to do it so they figured they'd remind ya by making it your name? Well, a good first step, and your first reward..." Berk gripped both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them both off and grinding his cock against Kwits. It was almost ironic, how he 'dwarfed' the goblin. He kept it up as he posed the next question, curious how difficult it would be to wear him down.

"Well, I don't think I need to ask why you were there, but what's your deal with that other goblin? The one you sent to the races."

G  
The friction running up Kwit's body was a boon to his trapped lust as their frotting sent sparks flying, but the mention of Golborne was a wet blanket. At first he wanted to uphold his standards as an info broker, never letting any info be free, but then again that little slut was the start of his bad luck and misery. Any information on him was as cheap as he was as a whore. He already planned on outing him out of spite so why not give it to someone who could sell his name?

"G-Golborne, the little shit. He was a work acquaintance. He was just unlucky to be in the same party as me, so I took the opportunity. Was just business at first..."

H  
"Right. Good answer, bastard took my spoons." Berk released their cocks and dragged two of his fat fingers in the pooling pre and already spent cum. He held his cum-covered fingers right up to Kwit's lips, offering it as a reward for his cooperation, waiting to see if Kwit would open his mouth so he could slide his fingers between his lips and over his tongue.

"This is a good transaction so far, isn't it Kwit? Why don't we 'double' your next reward, hm? The party's great for pulling out hidden desires, ain't it? He was pretty happy to service the other guests, you seemed more interested in that blue-haired goblin he was with. Did ya enjoy fuckin' her or did you just like makin' him watch?"

So...it was going a bit beyond business. This power was starting to go to his head, starting to lose track of what he wanted to know and instead going for the more 'fun' options.

G  
Kwit's lips were hesitant, but he found his mouth opening and sucking clean the thick digits that were pushed into his mouth. Quiet moans escaping his closed lips. The taste was different, but the satisfaction was just as disturbing. Through the sticky feeling in his mouth, Kwit gave another answer, "I wanted to put that cocky slut in his place. His track record speaks for itself, but his privilege in the guild has pissed off more than a few others." Kwit would slightly buck his hips, seemingly trying to return the frotting, but really to inch his way slowly to his bag. He just needed to touch it…

H  
"Hah. Poetic then, ain't it, that you're here in a dark alley getting used like a toy." Berk didn't notice how Kwit was trying to get his bag, but he had to 'double' that reward and didn't want the tables turned on him, the hand holding Kwit's wrists squeezing tighter as Berk put his weight forward onto his hand and knees while he used his free hand now to line up his cock with Kwit's toy-occupied pucker, holding himself in place while he pressed and managed to squeeze his cock into Kwit, nestled in with the toy. A difficult move, enough to make the sweat break out on Berk's brow, but in the end it was worth it.

"So, are you going to out-whore him? Take up all the waiting and ready cocks so he can't get any? Is that your grand plan?" He chuckled, groaning as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth.

G  
The sensation of a second dick in his ass was a heavy blow to his mind, as Berk managed to slip the head into Kwit's puffy ass he went rigid and almost blacked out. The Gnome was brutal, there was no way he should have taken it so easily, but like before Kwit's ass was greedily taking a double penetration like a proper slut. If he hadn't just came he might have popped right then and there. He couldn't hold back the pained moans that slipped through his teeth and his legs swung up and clenched Berk's waist in a poor attempt to hold him still. But as the shock settled, he let out his frustration, "IT'S NOT ME. I JUST WANT THE TEASING TO STOP." He said in a harsh whisper as he clenched his eyes shut. "I can't live like this-It never stops and I have work to do." Kwit was helpless like this, but he knew how to play sob story. Forcing out a few stay tears, he opens an eye. "That ass was supposed to help make it stop and instead he just took my cherry."

H  
"Oh, aye? Were you savin' it for some special fella? Well, you've given me all I wanted so how about I return the gesture? Oh, how's it feel bein' on the receivin' end for once?" Berk sat back on his heels, easing up his hold on Kwit. Having at least a little sympathy, Berk made sure to move slowly, and as gentle as one could be considering the situation. His eyes closed, he didn't exactly want to cause any permanent injuries so even if he kept his thrusts slow, he tried to put power into each thrust.

G  
"It wasn't for anyOne." Kwit said as he felt his cum lined insides shift with each wet slap his ass made. His heart was fluttering in his chest and while he kept telling himself he hated this, his face could say another story. "I-I don't care for it----AAaaah!" His voice betrayed his words as Berk slammed into his prostate. A large dollop of pre joining the mess on his body as he shivered, too stunned to speak.

H  
"Nah? Want me to stop, then?" Berk made a point to press harder and longer against Kwit's prostate, the feeling of the goblin's body squeezing and trying to milk him was irresistible. Almost enough to make him let go of Kwit's wrists and grab him somewhere with more leverage and fuck him proper. Thankfully, he was close to getting his own rocks off, his cock throbbing and twitching.

G  
Kwit couldn't stand the pressure building inside him, or the fact that he was already ready to cum again. The Dwarf was hammering away at his already cum slicked ass and charged button. Each press was slowly making his desire for his bag get pushed further back into his thoughts. Till it wasn't even a question of what he wanted...

"J-Just... let me on top..." Kwit begged quietly.

H  
"Oh, you wanna go for a ride?, well, you better make the best of it while it lasts." Berk grit his teeth, pulling Kwit up as he rolled onto his back with his knees still bent, his pelvis raised off the dirty ground as his hands gripped Kwit's thighs. He wouldn't get a better chance than this if he managed to remember and get his bag. Berk felt like he had nothing to lose at this point, the thought that Kwit might do something to hurt him didn't even cross his mind.

G  
As Kwit fell on top, he could feel the cum shift inside him and coat the dick and dildo jammed in his seemingly magical ass. Like a man possessed, his hands pushed down on the Dwarf's strong chest and began to ride for his life. Clenching and grinding on the Dwarf to draw out as much joy as he could. He tossed his head back and slammed his ass down to drive in that cock as deep as possible. If he was going to get fucked, he would be in control, he set the pace. So what if he was acting like a slut, he wanted to be a slut. And no one would make him like this, not the Gnome, not the Dwarf, and certainly not that cursed Archfey.

And finally, an honest smile spread across Kwit's face as he power bottomed Berk with gusto. Though he wasn't losing his mind, he could enjoy this moment in earnest as he stuffed his needy ass with the cock it needed.

H  
There was something to be said for being on top, a certain amount of control, but Berk's ego was so often pleased when he let others pleasure him instead. Kwit surprised him with how sudden he managed to seemingly get himself under control, a moment ago he had been moaning with his eyes rolling back into his head and now he was riding Berk almost better than his elf friend. Almost. Now it was his turn to grit his teeth and muffle his moans, holding on as long as he could as Kwit bounced in his lap. The wet sounds of Kwit's ass and Berk's hairy balls almost seemed to echo in the alleyway. Men less possessed by lust might think twice or slow down.

Berk moved his hands to Kwit's ass, taking a handful of each cheek and squeezing hard enough that he'd surely leave marks as he bucked his hips and let that last bit of his control unravel. Still it felt like it was too soon as his throbbing, veiny cock unloaded inside Kwit, shooting him full of the thick, creamy jizz he seemed to crave so badly. Berk's eyes closed and he slammed Kwit down so he could let each shot pulse against his prostate.

G  
Every shot of cum was a soothing gel putting out the flames inside of him. Every jet that washed over his button made his tiny dick spaz and shoot his own load with most of it angled to the side. It felt beyond satisfying to ride the dwarf, like going for a walk for some fresh air. Sure he wasn't losing his mind when the Gnome's giant...beautiful cock... was ruining his hole, but willingly acting like a slut was a lot less stressful than being in withdrawal. But with that, he might not get another chance like this for the rest of the day, might as well milk this dwarf for all he's worth.

Rubbing his fingers into the dwarf's beard and scratching his solid chest below, Kwit licked his lips as he smiled down at Berk. "You bounce back quick, big guy. Figures considering your connections. What say we test how many times you can fuck me proper?"

Back at the hut Hypna had stepped away to do her own chores inside. She figured Golborne could handle finishing the field, even in his bondage gear. She had managed to toy with him with some beads earlier to play for later, but she wasn't ready for what she saw. Golborne was still tied to his plow and a small bit of it was still needing some attention, but instead of working the field he was violently dry humping into his restraints. His dick was spazzing out with each thrust, most of the plow was coated in dry pre as Golborne moaned desperately. His eyes were rolled back and mouth agape as he shuddered as if he was being brutally fucked but some heartless beast. What words Golborne could form were needy pleas for more cock or to go harder as his hips pushed back into nothing.


	6. Double Edged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne/Kwit © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> This is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.  
> This chapter (and a few more after) is gonna focus on Kwit for a hot second, we're going to see his mind circle the drain as he tries to handle this curse.  
> Turns out this curse works both ways when fanning the flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365  
> Part 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

H  
It took Hypna a moment to really process and understand what she saw, standing with her mouth agape for a moment. Once she collected herself, the next choice was obvious, would she go get a strap-on or draw it all out even worse? He looked like he was losing his mind again, well, more than the last time. At the party he had been pretty desperate and needy but she wasn't sure if she'd seen him at this level before. Obviously it was the result of the curse, or boon, whichever it decided to be at the moment. Could she pass this up? Absolutely not, having made her decision Hypna ducks back into her cottage to grab a few quick things.

Cursing how long it took, five minutes? Everything could have been over by then - Hypna had piled a small basket full of goodies. Whatever was happening to Golborne at the moment seemed to be doing most of the work, she was going to take advantage of this fact and experiment with some different sensations and toys. And maaaaybe see if she could channel some of his lust into something more productive.

Returning outside, Golborne hadn't moved far. He was still in the same state she had left him, once this wave had passed she'd have to find a more effective dampener so that she might get some sense of peace. Golborne had bragged and boasted about his stamina but she wasn't sure even a Minotaur had the stamina to keep this up much longer.

A little flounce in her step, Hypna joined Golborne in the middle of the plot. She set the basket down and turned to face him. There was a wicked glint in her eyes, Golborne's lust and need spilled over enough for her to start feeling the effects, to a lesser degree of course. The witch clicked her tongue as she gently took his chin in one hand, directing him to face her. "My, my, my. It seems the stakes have raised, hm? When's the last time anyone got to see someone so worked up? I think you've spilled enough seed that I won't be able to plant anything this year."

She couldn't tell if her words got through to him or not. Humming, Hypna got to her knees in front of the frenzied Golborne, pulling her hair back before reaching for the basket. Pulling it into her lap, she shuffled around several items before she pulled out a small glass vial. It was one of the oils she had used one of the first days Golborne had joined her here, the frosty one from the label. Pulling out the cork, she carefully poured a small amount on her fingers before sitting up higher on her knees and sliding the oil between the line of his pecs.

G  
The cooling feeling on his chest was the safety line Golborne's clouded mind needed to grab on to for some cognitive thought. His body was being ravaged by... something. At first his ass felt as if he was being fucked into the dirt by an orc, but now he could swear he was being double stuffed by someone his size. Ever since the party he'd been so needy and the feeling of being so savagely fucked sent him into a frenzy. It felt so real, he could have sworn he was being fucked right there.

"H-Hypna." Golborne said with a shiver as his eyes were still glazed over. He was pretty sure he was only gonna get a few words out at a time right now so he picked them slowly between the revved up fucking. "W-who's...Fuck!.... fucking me??"

H  
Settling back on her knees, Hypna corked the vial again and gently placed it back in the basket. Somewhat relieved that she had managed to pull some of him back from whatever wonderland he had been in before, she answered. "Uh...Well. No one here, that's for sure. I didn't cast anything...so my first guess is it's something from the ring. Maybe it's the Arch Fey? I can try and cast something and see if I can divine what's happening."

Perhaps unfortunately for Golborne, divination and oracle spells weren't on Hypnas mind. She had been caught up slightly in the nice view, Golborne all trussed up and squirming and she had a front seat to the show. He had some of her sympathy, sure, but... "It wasn't like this before, right? You just felt hot?" She had picked up the strap-on, fiddling with the leather harness.

G  
"N-no-oooooooooo." Golborne said as he felt his ass be impaled once again with a two pronged attack. Hypna told him no one was there, but he could feel his sore ass be stretched to its limits as he just had enough room to take them both. He wasn't just going into some kind of rut like before; he was being fucked into a blissful coma. A pure state of submission that gave him such pleasure, yet no completion. That, and being restrained like he was almost made him lose his mind entirely, but it was okay. Hypna was here. She could either fix him, or at the very least make it last longer. "They're fucking me! So Hard." He managed to slip up mid-buck. "L-Lots of 'em."

He couldn't see what Hypna was up to, but gods he hoped she would do it soon.

H  
Well, clearly this called for more investigating! She grabbed a little vial of lube from the basket before sitting up. On her way up, she couldn't resist dragging her warm, wet tongue all the way up the underside of his throbbing and pulsing cock. Just a taste. It made her a little nostalgic for those times she'd crawled under a table to tease and please someone else. This wasn't the time for reminiscing and wishing, though. Hypna hypothesized that giving Golborne what he so direly wanted, or close enough to it, might clear things up for him a little.

Standing up, Hypna slipped on the harness and uncorked the lube, spreading the slick, oily fluid on the fake phallus as she stepped behind Golborne. She had to do a little maneuvering, he was still hooked up to the plow, after all. She decided to unhook one of the bindings that tied him to the big tool, he'd still feel the pull and pressure from the ropes but now there'd be a bit more room for them both to move.

Positioning herself behind Golborne, Hypna reached down and spread his cheeks so that she could line up the dildo with his pucker. Unless he pushed back against her, she took a moment to prod and tease him before wrapping her arms around his middle and sliding the toy into him as slow as a melting glacier. The position also gave her a wonderful view and opportunity to bite his neck.

G  
Every touch was a gift as Golborne felt the attention starved body quake as he felt Hypna toy with him. It was strange how he could still feel his phantom partner(s?) attack his ass, but the deeper Hypna pushed into him the less focused on them Golborne became. As Hypna was biting him he was now fully aware of his surroundings as he was focused 100% on the strap-on pegging him. "F-Fuck, what...the hell is happening to me?" Golborne said as he bucked back into Hypna. He could still feel something happening inside him and he was still just as horny, but at least he was going at his own pace with Hypna here. Rolling his hips back he grinds into her to feel the jolts of his nerves light up and making his dick leak all the more. "Shit it feels better in person."

H  
"Oh, good! I imagine it's kind of like, your body thinks it's happening and reacting but it's not really? Interesting..." She nibbled on his ear as her hands slid up his abdomen, playing with all the bindings before she got to his chest. Her fingers spread out as she groped his chest and pulled him back against her, her hips now thrusting and bucking to properly hammer him.

"Do you only feel it in one place or all over?" Hypna's words were made a little choppy between the sound of his cheeks clapping back against her.

G  
"I think... just my ass. I don't feel much anywhere else." Golborne said as he matched Hypna's rhythm as he leaned back for her. "I don't really know what's happening. I just felt something plowing me and I couldn't get off with the restraints." Golborne was reaching back to either pull apart his cheeks or grab onto Hypna as the two of them fucked in the field. "It was all the worse when I couldn't cum." He says as a bead of cum starts to form at his tip, "I felt like I could have finished twice over, but I was just edged." Golborne was panting as he spoke, encouraging for a quicker tempo as he bucks back into her.

H  
Clearly Golborne needed a fast finish, he'd been suffering for so long, right? "That sounds glorious and awful at the same time...I could go for being tied up and edged all day, though, used and toyed with by whoever decided to play," Hypna's voice tilted slightly as she spoke, now she was getting herself worked up too. Was this an extra effect of the ring or was it just...Hypna?

Her hands let go of his chest, grabbing his hips and sinking her claws in slightly as she granted his wish and switched it up to faster, shorter thrusts. The smooth tip of the dildo stayed almost ever-present against his prostate, making sure he'd feel the full effect of each energetic thrust. Hypna leaned back slightly as she kept up the pace, pegging the thief with channeled energy and memories of her own past trysts. Even she couldn't help but let out little echoed moans in response to Golbornes own.

G  
It wasn't long before Golborne was doubled over and taking the full thrust of the strap-on, moaning and bucking himself back to the feverous high he was just in. He was already teetering on the edge for a while, but once he toppled over it was like a literal flood gate was opened as his body shuttered between jets of cum. The first blow was enough to knock the wind out of him, but the second and third were draining the life out of him as he shivered and gasped for air between the sixth and seven. If Hypna could feel through the strap-on she could feel the contractions of Golborne's insides milking whatever it could as he felt his soul escape for a brief moment.

H  
Hypna did her absolute best to keep up and adjust as needed as he finally got off, letting out way, way more than she had expected. Sure, his balls were kind of weighty but how was he not dried up by now? It must be another magical effect, at least this was a fun one. Hypna didn't want to completely break him, even if she couldn't feel through the fake phallus she did her best to take cues on how fast or hard to go. By the time he was winding down, Hypna had gotten into the rhythm of slow but powerful thrusts.

Even though they had been fucking like magically enchanted rabbits, they were both still mortal. Hypna herself was sweating from the workout, hoping that once the fifth...sixth time he came that she might get a moment to catch her breath. She ran out of steam too, though, and just as Golborne was feeling that complete level of both fulfillment and exhaustion, Hypna ended up pulling out and away and plopping down into the dirt. "This....this is really a problem."

G  
Still propped up on the now cum soaked plow, Golborne weakly answered with, "...Yeah." But as Hypna pulled out, the feeling of phantom dicks assaulting his tender ass returned. "Oh Fuck..." was all Golborne could say as his puffy asshole clenched to the feeling of being fucked again. Seems like he was going to be in for a long day....

______________________________________________________

H  
Realizing that there wasn't going to be much going forward with the plow, Hypna untied Golborne from the rigging that bound him to it. She left the soft ropes that crossed and twisted over his body tied up, they were useful to grab if she needed to move him, and having him with somewhat limited mobility was extremely useful with how things were going. Leading him back into her cottage, Hypna tied him to one of the inside beams to stay put and 'be good' as she worked on her chores and wracked her mind for ideas. Caught up in her own train of thought, she didn't even notice when two figures entered the clearing that her home sat in. A loud knock on the front door made her jump, and she stumbled over herself to answer.

Seeing the two bodyguards from the inn, Frank and Drizzlex, Hypna opened the door fully and invited them in. They both carried small packs on their backs, one handing an envelope to Hypna. She thanked him, marking him as Frank. The other wandered over to where Golborne was tied up, looking the thief up and down. "Well, she's sure got you caught up in her web, eh?" He barked a laugh at his own joke.

Frank leaned on one of the kitchen counters as Hypna sat and opened the envelope to read the contents. A few pages had been sent, and her focus was on them entirely as she went over them. Both of the bodyguards waited for her to finish, and for her reaction.

G  
"F-fuck..." Was all Golborne could say as he was helpless to the persistent teasing. His body was still aching for the non-stop debauchery, but the burning desire that was being stoked so much that it far out weighed his exhaustion. He was already feeling how pent up his balls were as he had to bite back a moan as one of the body guards mocked him. He remembers them, how one of them fucked him so good the first day they met. He could almost remember the taste of the other's dick and he could barely keep still as he couldn't help but grind his ass down into his seat hoping the rubbing would help ease his needy ass. He wanted to ask them to fuck him again, but he needed to 'be good.' He'd been such a needy little slut that he couldn't even finish his last task. So he did his best to let the others do business. He wanted to hear what they were talking about, but his thoughts were too clouded by memories of the party back at the Inn to actually hear them.

H  
Drizzlex turned away from Golborne, leaning on a wall on the other side of the room as he also waited to see what came next. Hypna set the papers down, staring at the table for a moment before reading over them again. And then a third time, before turning back to Frank. "...Really? This is my next move?"

Frank raised a brow, "Yeah. I'm guessing you're going to be running this thing? We were told to bring you this letter, and then help you move over back to the inn to 'set up operations'. Once there, we'll be posted till further instructions come through. Th' boss said it'd take a couple days for them to clear everything out and set up the building proper, so that should give you time to pack whatever you need."

"Hey, are you gonna take him too?" Drizzlex nodded to Golborne, directing Hypna's attention. She didn't look too amused, her ears slightly twitching as she continued to chew her words. "Well....Yeah, he'll be coming back with us. They're going to be sending more people, right? Like, after we get set up? I can't believe they want me to run this thing."

Hypna set the papers down on the table again, leaving them there this time as she leaned back in the chair. "I shouldn't have too much trouble packing, it's him that's going to be the biggest hurdle." She nodded to Golborne. "He's uh...got a magical problem at the moment, that's kind of why I sent for you two in the first place."

The bodyguards looked at each other before looking at Golborne. "Oh, that explains why he's tied up I guess? Looks hornier than a Bugbear in heat," Frank snorted, Drizzlex chuckled. "What, the big bad witch can't handle one little goblin all on her own?" Their teasing was now directed at Hypna, causing her to blush and stammer.

"He's going to wear you both out too! ...I don't know if I have enough room in here for everyone to sleep...."

G  
"fuck...fuck...fuck..." Golborne was mumbling under his breath as he felt a slap on the ass, stinging just right as the phantom touch of dicks doubled in speed. His legs were grinding against each other as his toes curled and his body strained against the restraints that kept him to the beam. His chest puffing up as his breathing deepened with each passing second. He could see the bulge in Frank's and Drizzlex's pants and licked his lips instinctively wondering how good it felt to have both of them going at him again. Maybe even matching the feeling plaguing him.

H  
Both bodyguards looked over to Golborne again, eyeing him up and down once more. Frank rubbed his chin, Drizzlex stepped back over to Golborne and hooked one of his fingers around the ropes that bound his chest, giving a pull. Meanwhile, Hypna crossed her arms over her chest, grumbling a little. "You want to test him out? Be my guest. He's been such a needy little slut who can't stand not getting fucked for a minute that it's interrupted all my usual work, AND he gets to enjoy being tied up and edged."

"Ahh, having a hard time not being the one getting your brains fucked out? Poor gal." Frank gave Hypna a condescending pat on the head on his way over to join Frank standing in front of the trussed up goblin. The two seemed to work well together, without much need for communication they both started untying him from the beam he was bound to, and lowered him to the floor, spread out on his back.

Drizz was already untying the binding on his pants, pulling out his thick, veiny, half-hard cock and giving himself a few strokes before tapping the fat head against the tip of Golborne's nose. His other hand reached up under his shirt, feeling up his own chest before he let go of himself long enough to pull off his own shirt.

G  
It was like church bells were ringing as Golborne felt the binds around his chest loosen as he was laid down. The smell of sex hitting his nose as Drizzlex dangled his cock was all it took for Golborne to lean up and lap at the tip. No longer needing to hold back his feelings, he let his moans loose as he slowly kissed and licked away at Drizz's slowly stiffening member. He could already taste the slightly bitter fluid seeping out and couldn't be happier as he made each kiss into a hearty "Thank you."

As he worshiped Drizz's cock, Golborne was already spreading his legs. Not by intention, but he knew that Frank was nearby. So Golborne decided to give a show while he felt Frank's eyes on him. With one hand he began to grope and tease his own chest, while the other reached down below his quivering balls and began to play with his stretched out ass. Pulling on the donut rim and letting it clench back shut as he clenched tight. He wanted to let Frank know just how empty he was as he slid in four fingers with ease.

H  
Drizz let out a low rumble of approval as he felt Golborne's warm and wet tongue welcome him, content to sit back on his heels and let the other goblin work him up. After all, it's not like he had anywhere to go or anything else to do. He pulled his pants and underwear down enough to let his heavy balls swing out next, letting out a happy sigh of relief. His hand reached down and cupped under Golborne's chin, angling him up so that his attention would be more focused on who was sitting near his head instead of Frank taking his sweet time.

"How long has he been like this? A hours or something?" Frank was taking his time stripping down, setting his clothes in a neat pile to the side as he watched both the show Golborne was putting on and the way he was lavishing Drizz with attention. His own package was a bit shorter than Drizz's dick, but just as girthy.

"Uh...almost since you dropped us off and we got here." Hypna shrugged a little, resigning herself to watching where this was going to go.

"Clearly you're losing your touch, poor bastard." Frank grinned as he gave Hypna another verbal jab, she replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

Finally, Frank sank to his knees between Golborne's legs. His calloused hands pushed against the back of Golborne's thighs, spreading his legs nice and wide. "Well, guess we'll get to see first-hand, huh Drizz?" Leaning forward, Frank let go of one of Golborne's legs so that he could hold his cock still as he pressed and pushed the tip against the spongy ring of his pucker, teasing the already worked up thief before he committed to finally sinking himself inside Golborne's needy, stretched hole.

G  
As Drizz angled Golborne's face, he could smell the two large orbs filling up his view. Dragging his tongue along the way, Golborne gave the two nut butter factories a deep inhale. He could feel himself go light headed as the masculine scent of sweat drowned his senses. With a new high fueling him, he started to gently lap and suck each one separately. Making sure to give each the attention they deserve. He wasn't going to stop till they were sparkling clean as he moans between his wet sloppy oral action.

As he felt Frank finally join, Golborne had to fight back the urge to buck into him. The feeling of solid cock opening him up was both familiar and satisfying as a large pool of pre began to form on his gut. With little else to do, Golborne's hands go back to fondling his own chest, circling his tits to help the two goblins railing him set the mood.

H  
Drizz had let his head fall back as he moaned, Golborne's careful attention rewarded as a salty drop of pre formed on the tip of his cock, slowly sliding down the shaft when the thick cock twitched and throbbed. His grip on Golborne moved down to his neck, one hand wrapping slowly around him with his thumb resting just under Golborne's ear. "It was a bit of a hike up here, you better make sure you polish me clean, whore."

Frank was taking his time too, leaning back so he could watch Golborne's puffy ring swallow his shaft with each long, slow thrust. He took his time to angle himself and rolled his hips, the crown of his cock juuuust pressing against his prostate for a moment before he was pulling back out, right to the tip before he thrust in once more.

Both men were breathing deeper, groaning and moaning as they indulged themselves. It was likely they hadn't gotten any action since the last time Golborne saw them, was it almost a week ago now? And they were both determined to draw it out and enjoy themselves to the fullest.

G  
Muffled thanks were barely heard as Golborne wrapped his tongue underneath the ball sack, letting out loud and wet sucking noises as he made his way towards Drizz's taint. The smell of man here was heavy enough to make Golbornes mind swim as he made sure to clean as much as he could here. Drizz was practically sitting on his face as Golborne cleaned every inch of his musky skin with his tongue. Meanwhile his hands started to stroke the now throbbing length above him, rubbing the dripping head in between his meaty chest.

The slow grind on his insides acted like a healing salve for his ass, but Golborne would beg for him to let loose if his mouth wasn't busy. Instead, he wraps his legs around Frank's hips and begins to slowly grind down using every muscle in his stretched out tunnel to cling to him each time Frank pulls out.

H  
"Well, if you insist," Drizz leaned forward, spreading his legs and sitting up a bit to let Golborne roam where he wanted. He wasn't about to object to how his orders were being followed, leaning forward so he could grope Golborne's chest. He made sure to pull on the ropes and press his sensitive nipples down, continuing to play with the ropes to see just what lead where.

Frank on the other hand wasn't having such an easy time holding out. Once Golborne wrapped his legs around him and pulled him in, he himself slipped and went a little faster. That little slip became a slippery slope and in just a few more thrusts Frank started putting his weight behind each slam of his hips, finally pounding Golborne like he wanted.

G  
The usual chest play was simply icing on top for Golborne as he felt Frank finally start to fuck him in earnest. The buzz he was feeling was all consuming as he buried his face in Drizz's ass. Every pinch and pull made on his chest caused Golborne moan as he muffled his sounds with the muscular cheeks he was making out with. He was flicking and etching his tongue in circles around the rim so far, but as his nipples hardened and his dick started leaking, Golborne goes for deep tongue fucking Drizz. His hands go to his chest and push his pecs together to show off his cleavage. They weren't boobs, but they were still a good sight.

As Frank kept his new pace, he was noticing soft and pliable Golborne's ass was. He was fucking faster than Golborne's ass could react and tighten. He could really start to see how loose the little slut was. Sure it was like dragging his dick through wet warm silk, but he was nowhere near as tight as he was back at the party. He wondered if he could slip in a few more fingers while he fucked Golborne's ass.

H  
Frank nodded to Drizz, "Hey, I got an idea," He reached down and very carefully worked the tip of his pinky finger into Golborne's ass, his thrusts slowing momentarily while he wanted to see just how much stretch there was.

Drizz's eyes had nearly closed, relaxing a bit as he enjoyed the desperate goblin's attention. He could feel his cock throb, and another heavy drop of pre-cum dripping down his shaft. He opened one eye to look over at Frank, "Yeah? Well, share with the class, Frank." A slight hint of annoyance in his tone, despite looking intrigued.

"I'm pretty sure we could both fit in him at the same time, ya know?" Frank pulled a bit on the ropes binding Golborne beneath them. "Ain't sure what's been at him lately but it should pay off for us, and might 'cool his fires', ya know?" Frank grinned at his own joke.

Drizz seemed to mull on the fact for a little bit, pull away from this wonderfully exquisite tongue work or stay where he is...?

"C'mooon, she clearly ain't got the chops to handle this guy," Frank nodded towards Hypna, she wiggled her eyebrows back at him. "Don't send a woman to do a man's job, yeah?" Frank shot at her, a dumb grin on his face. Hypna snapped back with "Yeah that explains why the other gals back at work are so wound up, ya need Drizz to help you get anyone else off." Both Drizz and Frank barked off short laughs, Drizz slowly pulling away from Golborne and stepping to the side.

Pulling Golborne up into his lap, Frank sat up on his knees while supporting Golborne by holding him under his thighs. Drizz slid back down, now behind Golborne. Frank pulled his cock out just to the tip while Drizz lined his own pulsing dick up, both men slowly sliding together to fill up Golborne's stretched, greedy ass.

G  
As Golborne felt the pressure lift from his upper half, he followed the green muscle ass with departing kisses and licks. And with a sad moan and out stretched tongue, Golborne had to let Drizz stand and leave. He was still holding his buzz, but the moment he felt the emptiness of his ass Golborne's moans turned to frustrating whines. Still needy for attention as his empty ass throbbed throughout his body by the beat of his heart. He could feel Drizz get behind him and his legs be held up by Frank, but it wasn't until he felt two heads press up against him that Golborne could stop his bitching and go back to smiling and moaning. He clutched onto the both of them as he felt his ass be split open wider than anything he's had all day. Finally scratching an itch he's had for a while now, Golborne let the boys take their time as he enjoyed the sensation of being filled out. His breathing was haggard, making his chest rise and fall in Frank's face as he sung a wordless praise to the two of them.

H  
The two were naturals when it came to working together, once again showing off what a natural rhythm they were able to keep up between them. Both working up a sweat, all three men now moaning. Muscles flexed and both Frank and Drizz were on their knees, holding Golborne between them and squeezing him as they worked him like a well-oiled machine. As one thrust in, the other pulled back so that the lusty thief between them didn't have a moment of downtime. Frank wrapped one hand around Golborne's neck, squeezing while Drizz decided to bite Golborne's shoulder. He let out a throaty moan, giving a little extra half-thrust as he sunk his teeth into him. By the end of this, Golborne was going to be marked in so many different ways.

G  
"OH FUCK-" Golborne let out as he felt two pillars of cock take turns punching his button. Golborne was in a blissful state of mind as he grabbed onto whatever his hands could reach, Drizz's hips, Franks shoulders, his own chest, it didn't matter really really. He was finally getting rid of the itch, the sexual frustration that seemingly came out of nowhere. True, he could feel it creeping back up on him like a wild animal chasing it's lunch, but the two dicks coring him out were keeping it at bay. As he felt Frank and Drizz getting rough, he couldn't stop his shuddering moans from slipping from his lips. He usually hated getting teeth marks, but some part of him was really needing some rough loving.

As he leaned back into Drizz's body, giving him free rein of his shoulder and neck, Golborne caught Hypna's gaze as she watched. He could see how she was getting worked up like he was. Maybe a bit of jealousy too. And as greedy as Golborne's ass was, something else started to play in his head that made his dick throb.

She was watching him get fucked silly this whole time and he was too drunk on cock to think of it. Watching him eat out Drizz and beg Frank to go harder. He could see she was enjoying the show, but that wasn't enough. He wanted her to love watching him, the same way he'd see someone in the crowd at one of his strip shows. Their eyes telling him how needy they are. Needier than he was.

With what little control he had, Golborne kept his moaning, but he kept eye contact. Not to make her jealous , but somehow let her know just how good it felt. A teasing smoldering look only a whore could give, one that gave every detail of how each one fucking him felt. He lifted his legs as high as he could while the two kept at it and began to really show off. Clenching, grinding, moaning with each thrust and nibble as Golborne's blissful face gave Hypna everything he felt.

H  
Frank's hand moved to the back of Golborne's head, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back to expose more of his neck and shoulder to Drizz. Drizz's own strong arms wrapped around Golborne's stomach, one hand reaching down to grab and squeeze the submissive goblin's leaking prick. He growls a little, a rumble deep in his chest that Golborne would be able to feel.

With Drizz holding Golborne's middle, Frank leaned back to give himself a bit more room as he began the frenzied thrusts that signaled he was building up, every slam home pushing him that much closer. He grit his teeth as his body started to tense up. Drizz, feeling Frank's change, picked up his own thrusts, though he stuck to short and fast strokes while Frank drew his out. His nails started to sink into Golborne's skin, leaving light marks across his abs.

And while this was all going on, Hypna watched. She had one leg crossed over the other, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Her eyes narrowed slowly, watching Golborne taking it all in. His aim was obvious, at first little jealous sparks fired in her stomach and squeezed her chest. But the longer she held his stare she began to warm up. He was...putting on a show, not trying to make her feel resentful. She let out a sigh before a warm smile pulled at her lips, "You're doing great, Pet, they're gonna reward you real nice soon if you keep it up~"

G  
"Yyyyeeeessss" was all that escaped Golborne's mouth as he was dominated. What he was referring to, who knows, but he was enjoying the treatment. His skin was tingling as teeth and nails pushed into his tough hide, each will prick of pain mixing well with the pleasure rocketing up his spine as Frank leveraged his dick to slam into him. Drizz's actions weren't unnoticed either, the pre leaking from Golborne's dick was pooling with each stroke. He was so close, with nothing but his training keeping him from unloading, he held on for dear life as he spread his legs as wide as possible. He wanted them to have a clear view as he started losing it. He wanted them to see how much he loved it.

H  
Frank and Drizz pumped and thrust into Golborne with no mercy left between the two of them, when was the last time either pair of those heavy orbs had a chance to unload? Both were close, just teetering on the edge as they worked to drive themselves over the edge, Golborne just happened to be the convenient receptacle this time as a series of messy 'explosions' were set off.

Drizz slammed into Golborne first, as deep as he could push himself with Frank sharing the space. His cock jerked and throbbed with each thick shot of cum, his body having locked up as he was overwhelmed in his release.

In contrast, Frank shuddered and groaned as his already short thrusts got faster, fucking with a different desperation compared to his coworker. He buried his face against Golborne and really dug his claws in as he added to the already overflowing mess that they'd made of the thief's hole.

Their climaxes easing off, they still held Golborne in place. Huffing as they caught their breath, both covered in a slick sheen of sweat.

"Well damn, you boys perform one helluva show you know?"

G  
Golborne could feel the gush of warmth rush inside him. A hazy buzzing going off inside his skull as he gripped his own chest as his ass clamped down and tried to hold as much cum as it could. It was a hopeless task with how stretched out he was, but he put all his focus into controlling his ring, pulling in as much as he could as he felt the collective jizz cling to his walls and seep down and between Drizz and Frank's dicks.

Drizz's hands were drenched in a slow leaking orgasm as Golborne couldn't hold any longer. Leaving the three of them winded, sweating, and shivering in the sensitive after glow. As Golborne heard Hypna praise his performance, he managed to slowly slip and grind his way off the two goblins. A resounding pop was made as his silken insides slipped off their cocks while clenching to hold his prize. And while crawling on all fours, Golborne decided to give his generous host more than just a front row seat.

"Maybe we should have an encore performance? This time with a volunteer from the audience?" Golborne says as he pushes his pecs together while on all fours. Both Frank and Drizz could see the sorry state Golborne's hole was left in after their show. Puffy and red and clenching madly as he shakes his hips slightly as he tries to tease the whole lot of them to go for another round.

H  
Drizz tried to keep Golborne in place, but it was only a token effort for half a moment as he stepped away from the two. Frank flopped back to stretch out with a satisfied sigh. Both men watched to see what was going to happen next, both somewhat surprised how easily he crawled away and how eager he was to keep going.

Hypna shifted, resting her cheek in one hand as she leaned back in her chair. As Golborne crawled closer, she raised one of her legs and once he was close enough she rested her foot on his shoulder. She didn't have any interest in keeping him away, more curious about what he had in mind. The wood of the chair's seat had a faint shine to it, matching how wet Hypna's lower lips were.

"Oh, you can still keep going? I thought they might finally wear you out or...douse some of the fire. Of course, I'm happy to lend whatever aid I can to such skilled performers~" The witch chuckled, her eyes fixed on Golborne.

G  
"Oh I can go for days, sweetheart." Golborne says as he kisses the leg on his shoulder, only to shudder as he felt his empty ass spazz out and throb with pleasure as if he felt his insides clench around cock that wasn't there. "Besides, you were right about me being greedy. You're due for some attention and those two might need a few to catch their breath. Least I can do is warm you up for them." Golborne said as he dragged his tongue across the calf to the side of his face. His free hand not propping him up was quick to play with his hole. His fingers circling and prodding the entrance to smear the payload inside as it slipped free. He could feel Frank and Drizz watching his puffy ass as his fingers slipped in effortlessly through the silky red and white hole.

H  
Hypna hummed as he dragged his tongue against her skin, spreading both of her legs and reaching down between her thighs to gently spread her lips and stroke her swollen clit. "Mmm, thinking of doing a little lip service? I certainly won't object, you're so wonderfully skilled with your tongue that it's a shame it doesn't get more use, isn't it?"

Frank stretched out and let out a groan, "Damn, Drizz. Is it a curse or a great damn blessing that we get to work with a couple of insatiable sluts?" He chuckled, clearly joking.

Drizz snorted and nodded, focusing more on the other two. "Yeah, you better get her real warmed up, hell, if you get her to the edge and make her beg like you were, we'll give you a treat." A wry grin spread on his face and he drummed his fingers against the floor.

G  
"My thoughts exactly," Golborne says as he slid his face and tongue up Hypna's leg. He was slightly worn out from the boys, but he has the clarity and stamina to keep going. The magic of the ring was doing its job, whatever it was, and the hunger building up inside Golborne was now focusing on the juicy meal in front of him. As he drew in close, he only flicked his tongue out to slap the stiffened clit Hypna was toying with. Her fingers already coated in the sweet taste of sex as Golborne dragged his tongue between them before diving into the honey.

As Golborne got to spelling out the Elvish alphabet, he widened his stance to better lean into the show. One hand had hooked under Hypna's leg to hold it up as he reached around to grope that beautiful ass, kneading it like bread and timing his licks to his gropes. Golborne couldn't remove his other hand from his ass though, the feeling of being completely empty was too much right now. Besides, he could still give the boys a show as he continued to toy with his ass. Switching up the number of fingers and positions as the cum he tried so hard to keep in unfortunately slips out. He'll need that 'treat' later to fill back up later.

H  
Golborne's tongue had a bigger effect on Hypna than she had anticipated, sitting there turned on for longer than she thought. The contact almost felt like a little electric shock, Hypna being more sensitive than she had thought. Her hands began to brush back Golborne's hair, running her claws gently over his scalp before she weaved her fingers in to hold him to her. Her toes were already curling, and she sank further down the chair when he got to the third letter.

Frank sat up and thumped Drizz on the chest. "We're getting the real show, aren't we? Damn..." He sat up and leaned forward with a grin on his face, feeling his loins begin to stir again.

Drizz had spread his legs and leaned back on one of his hands, the other slowly stroking his cock back to life. Once it was swollen enough to flop back against his stomach, he restrained himself from going any further than a light fondling.

Between Golborne's excellent oral skills and the two others now watching as he pleased her, Hypna felt herself speeding towards the finish line. Everything was going too fast, the tension that made her clit throb and her cunt squeeze around nothing sent her head spiralling. Her leg was now wrapped around Golborne's neck, pulling him in closer to her as she melted.

"Noooo....fuck, too fast!" Hypna trembled and shivered as her first climax washed through her, just giving her enough release to immediately want more. Her hips started to roll, grinding against Golborne's face as she chased that all-too-short high again.

G  
"That's the first one." Golborne thought to himself as he started up the Dwarven alphabet, punctuating every letter with a strong suckle at the clit. If Golborne remembered right, he needed about 3 more before Hypna started to lose it for real. Lapping up all the honey he could, Golborne decided that once he started the Goblin alphabet he'd go painfully slow, but till then...

Smack!*

A loud spank filled the room as Golborne started to spank Hypna with his one hand. Getting a handful and leaving a flush mark with each smack. Taking the time to give that bubble butt a proper jiggle as Golborne felt Hypna clench and spazz around his tongue. Each pull of his hair was just making the rush of blood to his head go faster as he took shallow breaths between her thick thighs.

With Hypna's gasps and moans, Golborne felt that he should share the feeling though. So he managed to drag his hand out of his own needy fuck hole to give his own brawny ass a nice spank. Matching the tempo with his other hand, the two of them were going to have a fine hand print on both their asses by the end of this.

H  
Frank snorted in amusement when Golborne started to spank himself too. Getting up, he shuffled over to the smaller goblin's side. "He does good work, huh?" Frank stage-whispered to Hypna, her reply being a gasp and vigorous shake of her head, "Yesssss~"

Hypna was starting to arch her back and lose her footing and leverage, comparing herself in the back of her mind to a loose spring that can't quite coil down. Those thoughts were swept away as another tantalizing rush of release was teased from her grasp.

Frank took a moment to watch before he leaned over Golborne, resting one of his large hands on the other man's shoulder and swatting the thief's hand away from his ass. Replacing it with his own immediately, groping his impressive and remarkably durable cheeks before starting with a simple, short swat. Satisfied with the crack produced, he wound up and released another swift spank.

"You focus on her for now and I'll make sure you enjoy yourself," A pleased rumble sounded from his chest as he got both of his hands involved with squeezing and spreading Golborne.

G

Drizz continued to rest as the others filled the room with various moans, dripping, and slapping. Frank's strong hands were kneading Golborne's ass like bread dough, making sure those green buns always had a pink tint to them, and pushing back in the leaking cum dripping from Golborne's double stuffed cream pie. It wasn't long before Hypna was teetering along the edge again, begging and dazed as Golborne lapped away like an animal. It was only a matter of time before Drizz was as hard as a rock again, ready to join the others in their fun. With Hypna basically leaning over Golborne, Drizz had the perfect opening to that big beautiful ass. Wrapping his arms around her, Drizz gave Hypna a good grope as he hot-dogged his hard cock along the rim of Hypna's pucker. He could feel Golborne's tongue worming around just a hair's length away from his balls as he grinned away. And with that the four continued their night of pleasure. Resting when needed, but never long as Frank and Drizz soon found out just how bottomless Golborne's and Hypna's lustful desires truly were.


	7. In Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne/Kwit © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> This is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.  
> This chapter (and a few more after) is gonna focus on Kwit for a hot second, we're going to see his mind circle the drain as he tries to handle this curse.  
> A Goblin has to get his fix somewhere right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365  
> Part 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

G  
Out in the city, Kwit was grinding his teeth as he looked through paperwork. His new... addiction... was eating too much time away from work and putting a toll on his body. Despite how great it felt to play with, his ass was beyond sore and just about everywhere else felt exhausted. He needed to rest, but with the constant tease from the curse sleep just wasn't going to cut it. In a frustrated fit he tossed his notes to the side as he stood from his chair with a wet slurp, the new toy he got wasn't doing it for him either. 

Needing a distraction he decided to check his mail, maybe something in the news might cheer him up. The obituary always gave him new grave robbing sights anyway.

H  
It had been a long and sweaty day. Moving was never fun, really. And it took so, so much longer when the hired help or the friends you promised booze and food to don't show up. Nevin was no slouch, of course. It just happened to be the day the pulley system broke, so he had to figure out how to lug all his furniture into his new apartment. It wasn't much, he liked to think he lived an uncluttered life. A tidy space made for a tidy mind! But he was just one gnome. And he had made the short-sighted choice of heavy, oak furniture. 

The last thing to do was check his mail. He meant to get it on the way in, early this morning when dawn heralded his arrival but somewhere along the way he forgot. Hopefully his subscription of the Nightly Gnews had updated to his new address. His whole body felt like jelly and he didn't want to have to trudge to the office tomorrow and try to find where the paper trail messed up. 

Hoping that the cool night air would provide some relief, Nevin decided to go bare-chested, throwing off his sweat-soaked shirt and letting it fall on the floor somewhere before slipping outside. He was right, and a delightfully chilly breeze stirred the hair on his chest as he stepped out and started down the first flight of stairs. Even though his legs felt like they were gonna give way, the sweet cold air helped him drift along, intoxicated with a special sort of heavenly relief. 

By the time he got to the mailbox, Nevin was on auto-pilot. He didn't pay attention to the goosebumps all over his body, his hard nipples and certainly not the half-mast erection that swelled and waved back and forth with each step. With his gray sweatpants, they didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination.

G  
Kwit was half way out the door before he stopped to grab a robe. With how active his 'sex life' was nowadays he didn't bother wearing clothes at home. Too much laundry. It was late enough that no one would be downstairs anyway so he shouldn't worry. He loosely tied off his robe and took his key. 

Kwit was making his way down the last flight of stairs when he spotted the half naked Gnome. Like a small explosive, Kwit's heart leaped up and his legs felt weak. In a single moment, he felt all manners of emotions. He was angry, disgusted, nervous, ashamed. But at the same time, a part of him couldn't be happier. Vivid memories of the Gnome cleric dominating him flooded his mind. He wanted him, he wanted to suck on the huge cock and worship it like it was a gift from god-STOP.

In his sudden surprise, Kwit slipped on the stairs. Luckily catching himself before hurting himself. Of course, it didn't go noticed and Kwit was quick to regret not tying his robe better as his balls dangled out from this robe. His dick was too small to escape though, whether that was a good thing is debatable.

H  
The clatter and fall of Kwit pulled Nevin back into the conscious world, he had been daydreaming about laying naked in a bank of snow. His tired eyes slid up the other set of stairs to be greeted with a green pair of balls hanging loose, free and in the wind. That must feel great. Maybe he should have just stood around naked for a bit, his pants were starting to feel a bit too hot now too. 

Crossing the small space that the mailboxes were all crammed into, Nevin stopped at the foot of the opposite flight of stairs and called up, "Hey, you okay there?" 

Of course, this was a moment when his voice decided to crack. Turning beet-red with embarrassment, Nevin tried to keep up a straight and serious face. He was a fully grown gnome! How undignified. What a wonderful first impression. Maybe it was just fate deciding to even the odds a little with the goblin who was dangling his pair for the whole world to see.

G  
With start, Kwit stood up and brushed off his robe, tightening it for good measure. His twig of a dick was already straining like crazy, but once again the size made it difficult to see through the robes. 

"I'm FINE. THANK YOU." Kwit grunted out as he walked down. He wanted to not look at the gnome, but his eyes were betraying him. Taking double takes at every square inch of this man. His hairy chest, his perky nipples, the very clear impression of a half hard cock waking up. Not as big as his- THE... The Gnome from before, but still impressive. Kwit had to wonder if it was just average for Gnomes, he never gave it much thought before.

As Kwit made it down the stairs, he had to try and save face though. He noticed the beat red face of the gnome and hadn't recognized him. Must be new to the apartment. 

"Guess I'm not the only one who needs to start wearing underpants while going to get the mail..." Kwit said as he opened his mail box without looking at the gnome.

H  
Nevin had walked half a step behind Kwit back to the mailboxes, to check his own mail. He was just opening his mouth to introduce himself when Kwit spoke. He was left hanging there for a moment with his mouth open, his jaw almost on the floor. He snapped his mouth back in place, slamming the door of his mailbox just a bit harder than he needed to. His face was still as dark and red as before, his cousins used to tease him about how he looked when he got angry....or sad....or flustered, or happy or....

"You're one to judge, really. At least I'm wearing pants and not letting everything hang out and dangle in the wind for the whole block to see." An attempt was made. Not his most cutting remark. At least he was still standing his ground. His chest was puffed out a little bit, like he was just daring the goblin to push him around.

G  
A rush of strange pleasure hit Kwit at the mention of everyone seeing him. It was true this little corner was way from the main street, but anyone could look out the window and see him. He shook off the thought before he started to leak. 

He should have just left it there, he should know better to just let the awkward scene end, but he wasn't going to let another Gnome get the last word on him. Swallowing his pride he decided to turn his attention on him. "Perhaps, but at least I know someone enjoyed it." Kwit's eyes drifted to the sizable lump the gnome was sporting as he grabbed his bundle of mail.

H  
Nevin scoffed at Kwit. "Pffft! Yeah, seeing saggy goblin balls really gets my motor running. Like nothing else, absolutely." His voice pitched higher as he continued to mock Kwit. "Ooo, look at me! Going to walk down all those stairs with no support! Sure hope no one sees~ teehee~" 

He didn't need much of a push to keep going, it was like a day's worth of frustration was pouring forth from his mouth. "First no one shows up to help me move and I have to spend all day doing it myself! Finally I get a nice moment to cool down and some greasy goblin flashes me without even saying Hi first! Why don't you do the normal thing like other people and just walk around naked with your curtains open? Do you need to annoy someone first before you go back and crank one out?" 

His blood was pumping, his heart racing. His pants were pitching a tent now and he didn't even realize it, he was too busy thinking anything he said would even stick to Kwit, like they weren't anything other than hot air.

G  
Kwit had to smirk at how immature this man, no this boy was. Practically still has a voice crack despite his... stature. Kwit's eyes were glued to the tent forming in Nevin's pants. He couldn't stop it now, he was gonna be leaving a trail of pre up the stairs, but he had to keep going. It's been a while since he's gotten to tease someone.

"Well Pal, clearly it does get your motor running seeing as you're as stiff as steel." Kwit said as he closed his locker. As Nevin stammered, Kwit started making his way up, but stopped to give Nevin one last tease. "And since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you a freeby." 

As Nevin looked up he could see Kwit mooning him, a perfect upshot of his strangely curvy ass as Kwit lifts up his robe. His balls just barely showed between his legs. Before Nevin could say anything Kwit was already gone, with a trail of pre-cum leading up the stairs. But as Nevin looked up, he could see a pair of keys on the stairs, Kwit must have dropped them when he fell.

H  
The wind left Nevins' sails, leaving his shoulders hunched a bit as his whole body sagged down. He looked up just in time to see Kwit moon him. Classy. The trail that the goblin left caught Nevin's eye, tracing it back down the stairs and...wow. Guess they were right about the freaks coming out at night. 

The shine from Kwit's keys caught his eye just as he turned to go back up his set of stairs. Out of habit, he snatched them up and looked them over. Conveniently, the door number was attached to a little tag on the key ring. Nevin spent all of three seconds fiddling with the keys before deciding that it was just the proper thing to do, returning the keys. Yes, absolutely. That's why he was gliding up the stairs, not the painfully angry erection between his legs that didn't want to just lay down and be quiet after he got so worked up. It didn't occur to Nevin that he could have waited and Kwit would have had to come back down.

When he caught up with the goblin, he fake-coughed into his hand and tried to play it casual. "Freebie? Do all the new guys get a ride or is it just by the grace of your good, greasy heart?" He held the keys out, the ring dangling on the tip of his outstretched finger for Kwit to take. One of his hands rested near his waist, sliding a finger under the band of his sweats and pulling the hem low....but not quite low enough to show more than his pelvis. Under his navel was dusted with the same blonde hair as his chest, suggesting hints of a trimmed bush. 

He wasn't just going to let this goblin mess with him. Two could play.

G  
Kwit was already fingering his ass when he was out of sight of Nevin. He could feel his heart pounding away at their little scuffle. He wondered if anyone else saw. Would he start getting more looks when he left the house? How many times would he get to tease his new 'toy.' Kwit was already at his door when he realized he dropped his keys. Holding back a fit, he considered how long he was going to have to wait to go get them downstairs or to just lock pick it. But Nevin made the choice for him.

Looking down at the keys, Kwit had caught himself swapping between the keys and the now very clearly hard cock. He could feel his mouth water and ass ache even more, but he had to 'play it cool.' He was in control of this. Not the curse.

Taking the keys back Kwit smirked, "You're new here so you must not know." Kwit said slightly invading Nevin's space, his hand casually close to the strained sweats.

H  
"Yeah, I'm afraid you've caught me at a disadvantage here, the landlord didn't mention horny exhibitionist goblins. Pretty sure he would have charged me extra for it anyways." Nevin snorted, sporting a confident grin instead of a frustrated snarl. 

As Kwit stepped closer, Nevin did the same. He wasn't going to let this guy think he had the upper hand, sure Nevin was exhausted from his day, but a different sort of vigor pumped through his veins. Once Kwit took the keys, Nevin used the same hand to hook a finger around the knot keeping Kwit's robe closed. He put just a little pressure on it, tugging on it slightly. 

"So, why don't you fill me in on these details? How does this place work?"

G  
"Oh this poor soul," Kwit thought as he smiled. His dick jumped as the fabric was lifted by Nevin's hand. Kwit could do so many things to this idiot for simply talking to him wrong, but part of him liked how he was pushing his luck.

"The landlord owns this building." Kwit says as his hand was twitching from self restraint. "But I own the Landlord. And no that's not some sex thing. It's a 'Do as I say or I'll inform the guard that he's embezzling tax money.' And it's not just him, the local merchants, the dock workers, the guards who patrol these streets. All under my thumb..." As Kwit talked he finally gave in and grabbed at the thick dick Nevin was showing off. He could feel the throbbing heat race up his hand as he bit his lower lip. "So do believe me when I say this, when I want something, I'll be Cumming for it." Kwit says as he turns, letting the robe open and fall to the ground once he's fully turned away. With his back turned he opened his door and went inside, slowly closing the door so Nevin could see his ass in full glory.

H  
Nevin groaned as Kwit's hand squeezed around his bulging cock. His toes curled in his shoes, the fatigue from his day melting away as he felt powerful throbs through his groin. The gnome grit his teeth, about to give in to his own lust and let Kwit lead him away by the cock. He could use a chance to lay down and if the alleged criminal boss wanted to take a ride, he wasn't going to object. 

All those hopes built up slipped away as Kwit let go and stepped out of his robe, disappearing into his apartment. That throbbing echoing as he felt the door close on both the apartment and his chance of getting laid tonight. 

Nevin figured he must be more exhausted than he thought, swearing that time had slowed down a smidge when he had been watching Kwit's green cheeks disappear. Swearing under his breath, he reached into his pants to readjust his erection, unable to stop his own hand from stroking the pulsing shaft till he had to force his hand to pull away. He wondered if Kwit watched him from somewhere as he sighed and resigned to both heading back home and his collection of DIY toys as satisfaction would elude him.

G  
As Kwit closed the door, all the calm and bravado he showed dropped out of existence as he held himself up on the wall. Did he really just do that? He looks down at the hand that groped the gnome; he could still feel the heat coming off it. Without even thinking, Kwit put it to his nose and took a whiff as his mind raced through possibilities. He could remember just how thick it felt in his hand and he could just imagine how it would feel to ride him for all he's worth. By the time Kwit realized what was happening, he was fingering himself with the same hand trying to imagine that heat he felt on the inside. 

"Fuck..." Kwit said as he pulled himself up as he picked his mail off the floor. He needed a distraction, and while he desperately wanted to fuck that little upstart, he wasn't going to come off that eager. He still had his new found "pride" to uphold. In hopes of distracting himself, he reads through his mail. Most of it was just junk mail, but one caught his eye. A hot spring had opened nearby, an open bath too to go with a foreign theme. 

As Kwit read, more and more possibilities ran through his head. Being naked in front of dozens of strangers at once, all of them seeing him exposed, how many would look at him like that Gnome. Hot springs are common cruising spots.... Looking at the pile of useless toys that Kwit has used to death he shivers at the idea of getting the real thing. NOW. He didn't care where; he'd deal with the consequences later. 

In minutes Kwit got dressed in a loose fitting outfit, grabbed his newest plug and left his apartment in a hurry. All while telling himself that he was in control, that he chose when. Well it was time, and he was heading to the closest place he could to get dicked.

______________________________________

H  
At this time of night, the few places open would be crawling with horndogs looking for a quick screw. Immediately nearby there was a pub with a reputation for "sticky floors", a small park with dense foliage that made it a popular hook-up spot, and of course a few transportation shelters to protect commuters from the elements. 

The pub was two blocks away, in the direction of the new hot spring. There was a covered shelter on the way that had become a notorious spot for hook-ups since it was conveniently on the way to larger hubs for people to get home. Past the pub was the park, and before the new place was a small "adult" store, specializing in relieving all sorts of sexual needs for the local clientele. 

It was a dark night, the moon hiding behind clouds and leaving only a few gas lamps to light the street. The inky black night smothered any far-reaching rays. A wonderful night for crooks to creep about. 

As Kwit approached the first shelter, he'd hear a slightly muffled groan. It kept going as he got closer, becoming clearer. A deep rumbling moan, the stomping of feet, and the wet slapping of skin. Walking past the door, the immediate smell of musk would hit him. Undeniably male, sweaty and pheromonal. Looking inside, a minotaur had somehow fit himself into the tiny hut. His legs were spread wide as he openly jerked his enormous erection, drops of pre coating his shaft and dripping to the stone-cold ground.

G  
Kwit would be lying if he said he hadn't gone to places like this. He's just never to really use them like this. Most of the time he's come here it was to collect debt money or to pay off a few people when something goes down, part of the job really. But now, the idea was practically all he could think about. Though, he didn't expect to find something so soon, let alone a minotaur. The smell alone could make him cream his pants, but as soon as he saw that bull cock he knew he needed the full experience. Though he wasn't sure if it would fit inside him, by god he was gonna try something at least. 

Luckily, Kwit knew the code for these kinds of things. He knocked from the outside 3 times, and ran his hand along the entrance, almost stroking it to get the bulls attention. As he waited for a knock back, he looked around to see if anyone else was out this late.

H  
In the murky depths, it would be hard to see anyone out and about. Though to be fair, that also meant he'd be somewhat cloaked in turn. There was the echo of hooves from a horse-drawn carriage down an adjacent avenue, but not one of the service transports. 

A hard, desperate knock sounded against the wooden structure. Like the bull could barely focus enough to signal back. The bull-man's hips rocked as he stopped his hands from touching himself, desperate for release and attention from any source. "Well? Hurry up and get in here," The horny bull snorted. 

The buff and burly bull had wedged himself in the corner, his pants around his ankles as his pillar of cock twitched, awaiting attention. He smelled of desperation and drink, clearly already hard as a rock and only holding himself back with the promise of a helping hand. Or mouth. Any help, really. His balls swollen with need, already swollen up and pulled in tight. One of his meaty hands reached down to pull and play with them, snorting impatiently.

G  
A rare sight, Kwit didn't think there was anyone more needy than he was. Regardless, he had his cue. Stepping inside, Kwit could feel his shoes stick to the floor from the amount of pre the bull had been spilling. With all the musk in the air in this closed off room, Kwit's mouth watered uncontrollably as he undid his shirt. 

"I got ya, big guy." Kwit said as he practically hugged the pillar of cock with the dripping tip drooling down on his face and chest. Taking a deep breath, Kwit felt the buzzing in the back of his head ramp up, and his own tool jolted. It was like he had his own little cum fountain now and he couldn't be happier. Well, maybe if he could actually fit this monster up his ass, but he has a mouth big enough for the job. 

Pressing his whole body into the shaft, Kwit got right to work, lapping at the top with his tongue. Drinking in as much pre as he could as he gave the best attempt at a pec job he could as he hugged his new toy. It was salty and just a drop got the taste in every corner of his mouth, but it was putting out the flames inside him slowly but surely. Down below his own waist was grinding into the large set of bull balls, almost fucking the budging cum factories.

H  
"Fuuuuuuck," The minotaur's head rolled back as he let out a pleased moan. Kwit's warm body against his hot shaft wasn't quite as wonderful as hilting himself inside some willing squeeze, but it was a step in the right direction. Momentarily, some of the haze clouding his eyes cleared now that there was someone else to work with and he wasn't stuck thinking about who might find him. 

Bracing his hooves against the wall and trapping Kwit between his legs, the minotaur started getting back into the rhythm he had before. Reaching out to grab the back of Kwit's head so he could pull Kwit closer against his cock while he started to grind against his new green friend. "Damn, you might not be able but you make up for it in willing,"

G  
Kwit was lapping away as all he could focus on was getting to the creamy "milk" from this cow. Pushing his tongue over the bulbous tip, Kwit opened his mouth as wide as possible to suckle away at the tip. He wanted it now, he didn't care about the sound of hoofs coming from outside as he worked the throbbing shaft in his mouth. His ass clenched around the plug he brought along, hoping for a new toy soon, but first he needed to get his fix of cum for one hole, then the other. With his mouth full, his arms began to stroke and clench around the minotaur's cock, milking him as best Kwit could as his own head was being pushed down, with little resistance on Kwit's part. This was gentle compared to how rough the Gnome bastard was and he's had practice since then.

H  
With renewed vigor, the bull's cock pulsed as more creamy cum pumped from his shaft. Small spurts that would have been full-on shots for anyone else, instead icing Kwit as a reward for his continued hard work. Kwit's own prick massaged his heavy orbs in just the right way, feeling them squeeze back up against his body. The hand pressing Kwit against the minotaur squeezed the goblin slightly as the bull started to roll his hips, rutting against Kwit's chest and face. 

Losing himself in the moment, the minotaur's moans echoed out into the night. A steady stream of cum was dripping down Kwit's body, starting to soak him as the bull kept frotting against Kwit. He must have been blue-balled before, it didn't take very long at all till the minotaur's hips were jerking and his cock began to twitch continuously. Instead of several large shots, a thick and heavy continuous flow of cum fountained from his cock till his big furry balls had wrung dry.

G  
Kwit could feel the heat boiling up inside the meat stick he was sucking down. He knew it was coming as he relaxed his throat as best he could, only for the first blast to almost instantly choke. The impact was just too much for his throat as half the load races down to his guts and the other half splashes back out his mouth and nose. Kwit couldn't help but shoulder at how powerful the taste of Minotaur cum was, he was a bubbling crossed-eyed mess by the time the heavy tide of bull spunk stopped. Most of the mess was seeping into Kwit's pants as the dripping mess almost completely covered his front from the hips up. With a wet pop, the minotaur pulled his dick from Kwit's mouth, leaving a spider web of cum stretched from the two.

H  
The minotaur's head raised back up, looking over at Kwit. He snorted, "Think ya got a little somethin' there on ya...." Cutting a chuckle short as he sat up straight. His cock was starting to soften, shrinking slowly to a more manageable size. 

"Got a nice pearl necklace to show off, yeah? A good reward for a helping hand in a fella's time of need. Can I return the favor?" Those large hands that had been holding Kwit still against the massive member lowered and grabbed the front of his pants, one of his fingers reaching between Kwit's legs so he could press the tip of the plug with one finger. "Ooh, already got a bit of a fill, eh? Gonna stretch you out to make a nice cock sleeve later I'm guessin'..."

G  
Kwit's mind managed to collect itself as he licked away at the thick cream sticking to the top of his mouth. Every lick made his body feel fuzzy and warm as it pulsed through him. He didn't bother cleaning off his body, it already was seeping into his clothes. As Kwit felt his plug get pushed, he let out a moan as it pressed his button. That, plus the dirty talk was starting to get to him, so instead of getting mad over something that was pretty much true at this point, Kwit just pushed back and said, "Yeah, if you'll give a guy a 'hand' in turn for a good stretch. I want to be able to take this monster next time." Kwit said as he was convinced that he was going to hunt down this minotaur for seconds later.

H  
The minotaur grinned, taking that as permission to man-handle Kwit again. With ease he pulled the goblin up into his lap, his flaccid cock still hanging out in the cool air and covered with cum and spit. With a small amount of care, he pulled Kwit's pants down, licking his lips. "Never say that I don't return a favor for a favor..." 

One hand reached between Kwit's legs once more, the minotaur's thick middle finger finding the base of the plug easily. He pressed the base before taking it slowly between two of his fingers, pulling it out slightly before wiggling it back in. While he had been sloppy and unfocused in his own lust he now had the headspace to think about something other than his own cock. For the moment. 

The bull man's other hand occupied itself as well, using the pad of his thumb to slowly roll and massage Kwit's own sack, taking the time to play with the tender balls and build Kwit up a bit more. He could feel his own cock stirring once more, though his recent release took off some of the edge. 

"Gotta reward a 'can-do' attitude, ya know. With that kind of ambition I'm sure you'll be taking a nice thick cock in no time at all. Lucky I get to be the one to start you out for the night, eh?"

G  
Kwit was already a mess from the blowjob, but having his plug played with pushed his moans up an octave as he clutched onto whatever he could, ultimately just hugging onto the huge cock again for balance as he rubbed his face against the dripping cock to hide his owns slutty moans. He knew there were still people walking the streets at night. At any moment someone could be walking by and see him about to be fisted by a minotaur while worshipping this cock. 

"C-Come on- I want to start using my bigger plugs." Kwit said as he shivered and bucked into the bull's leg, "I want this plug to fall out when I walk with it." 

He could already see it happening, in the middle of a busy street and the plug sliding out of his stretched out hole and falling out of his pants. Wondering how many saw it.

H  
The bull man snorted, his grin growing. "Yeah? Alright, you hold the reins. If we get this fat cock in that slutty hole you can hold onto my horns while you ride." 

With the same two fingers, the minotaur slowly pulls the plug from Kwit, drawing the large curve out slowly to stretch him. Once the plug is out, one finger takes its place. He could almost hold Kwit in his hand, fingering him slowly. He'd press slowly against Kwit's prostate, enjoying how he squirmed and bucked in his hand. Before Kwit could demand more, he wiggled a second finger in to stretch him out even further. 

Both of his fingers scissored inside Kwit, taking turns teasing his button. His cock had slowly started to harden again, twitching slowly. With an idea in mind, the minotaur laid back and pulled Kwit up into his lap. He was able to reach behind him easily, fingering him faster as Kwit straddled the hot pillar of cock in his lap. 

Licking his hips, with his free hand the minotaur grabbed both of their cocks in one hand, squeezing them together and slowly grinding himself against Kwit's much smaller prick.

G  
The haze of Kwit's mind was filled with bull-cock as his ass was pulled open by his toy. Thankfully the empty feeling was gone before he could notice it as he felt fingers the size of cocks stretch him out and ravage his ass. He had to bite his lip from screaming out, but a part of him still needed more. As he was straddling the bull cock, he could see the real difference between the two of them as his thighs clenched around and ground on top of his fuck buddie's dick. Even before he lost his length, Kwit wouldn't even come close to this monster, but being a minotaur he must see that a lot. Must be why he wasn't making fun of Kwit's pathetic dick. 

The two of them rode out on their high as Kwit's moans turned into pleads for more. The minotaur was already double knuckle deep with his off hand, any strain he felt from Kwit's ass seemed to have been destroyed as Kwit fucked himself between the bull's hands.

H  
"C'mon, ride me like it's the rodeo, don't you want this big bull to buck into ya?" The minotaur pushed both fingers as far inside Kwit as they could reach, slamming into his prostate and pressing against it relentlessly. 

"Do ya like havin' a big bull stretch ya out? Getting pounded out and fuckin' used like a fuck toy? I want ya to fuckin' show me, cum, cum and lube me up so I can get a nice slide in," The minotaur leaned in close to Kwit, lowering his voice slightly but still speaking in a demanding voice. 

His cock kept grinding against Kwit's, the hand jerking them both off now focusing more on milking Kwit's dick. Kwit would be able to feel how he throbbed again, the massive mast started to harden again, pressing against him.

G  
"Yes, yes, yes, YES-" Kwit repeated as he grabbed onto the pole of dick between his legs with his hands and began riding like his life was on the line. Fucking himself down onto the curving fingers, wondering just how much wider he needed to be to take the real thing. How good it'd be to take the whole thing. 

"USE ME. FUCK ME-RUIN ME ON OTHER MEN!" Kwit half shouted as he felt a throb inside as a geyser of white shot out, almost cumming on command. A drop of cum compared to the minotaur's load, but enough to smear across the tip of the cock. Kwit couldn't stop yet, the first load was just the tip of the iceberg as he felt his rut go into full swing.  
But as the two humped and grinded, Kwit could hear a pair of boots walking near by. An unknown pass-byer who could have heard everything.

H  
"Good boy," The minotaur started, but interrupted himself as he heard those approaching. Since Kwit was happy to grind himself against him, he decided it needed something new. Covered in Kwit's cum and the remnants of his own jizz, he unceremoniously shoved two fingers into Kwit's mouth, gagging him and hopefully shutting him up. Whether they'd be passed over or discovered didn't matter too much to him, it wasn't like he lived near here.

He let Kwit keep riding his fingers, keeping an eye on the opening to see if whoever was out there would pass by or step in. Two large shadows paused in front of the entrance, they'd probably been well-aware of what was happening long before they got close for the minotaur to figure it out. It wasn't like either of them were trying to keep particularly quiet.

Two voices muttered to each other before dipped their head inside. The first one was an orc wearing a dark cowl and cloak. He raised a bushy brow as he looked at Kwit and the Minotaur. There was a moment of silence, the orc pulling back for a moment to say something muffled to his companion before ducking back in. "Got room for two more?"


	8. More than he can chew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne/Kwit © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> This is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.  
> This chapter (and a few more after) is gonna focus on Kwit for a hot second, we're going to see his mind circle the drain as he tries to handle this curse.  
> Stop me if you heard this one before. Two Orcs, a minotaur, and a goblin enter a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365  
> Part 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

G  
Kwit was only slightly muffled as he happily sucked on the minotaur's fingers like a fat cock. But as he locked eyes with an orc peeking in on his exploit, he couldn't help but shudder and clench everything as he let loose another small load over himself. His heart was hammering in his chest as he held on for dear life as he was running on a new high from being caught. But before he could start crashing he heard the orc speak those magic words and he honestly couldn't have said yes faster, though it sounded more like his mouth full of dick than an answer. 

After pulling his lips off those thick fingers, Kwit managed to clear his throat, "M-Might need more room if there's four of us. Somewhere more-hmph- discreet?" Kwit said as he grinded his ass back onto the minotaur's fingers.

H  
"He's got a point. As fun as it might be, don't think all of us could fit in here too easily." The minotaur punctuated his statement by tapping one hoof against the shelter wall. The orc ducked out to confer with his companion once more. A few words were quietly exchanged before the same orc poked his head in again, "We think we might know a place. C'mon."

The two newcomers waited outside, the minotaur setting Kwit down on the ground if he hadn't already moved. With a huff and a grumble, he managed to wrangle his half-hard cock into his pants. "Good thing it's dark..." 

Outside awaited the pair of orcs. The first one, the one that had invited them out, lowered the hood of his cloak. The sides of his head were shaved, and he had a thick, braided beard. He was tall, of course, but slimmer than his companion. 

His friend, orc number two, kept his face cloaked for now. He was slightly shorter than the slimmer orc, though he was much broader of shoulder and chest. Both of them wore simple, casual clothing.

"The pub's still open, ain't had last call yet. There are a couple 'private' booths. You both down to get a drink?"

G  
"I could use a drink," Kwit said drily as his throat was a bit sore from the past few minutes. As he got dressed, Kwit grabbed his plug and put it back into place, though he could already feel it slip past his entrance with little effort. He felt if he were to just jump a few times it would drop out of his pants easily. His clothes were completely drenched though, no matter what he did he was gonna be walking around with jizz stains all over his body. He had to agree with the minotaur, good thing it's dark.

The four of them made their way on foot to the pub with little conversation, they all seemed to know what they wanted. And despite the fact that two of them smelled like a whore house the group wasn't stopped or bothered as they made their way into a pub that still had the lights on. The murmurs of nightlife and drifting smoke from hookah filled the room. Kwit had to make sure he was in the back of the group so as to not be seen by anyone who might spot the pearly white stains around his neck and face. Though the thought of someone seeing him made his ears burn, afterall he was pretty sure he might be giving someone a good show soon with the two new "toys” he got.

H  
The orc duo lead the group to a small booth hidden in a corner. Somewhat secluded but not enough that it would be particularly remarkable. There was a servant on duty, but it was crowded enough that there might be a bit of a wait before the server made their way over to the group.

The minotaur was the first one to try and slide into a seat. His knees knocked against the underside of the wooden table as he tried to sit a bit straighter, grunting as he realized he'd have to sit with his legs spread wide. His shaft was still semi-hard, bulging in his pants down the side of one leg. 

Sandwiching the minotaur, both orcs removed their hoods and cloaks and took their seats. The leaner orc sat back with his arms resting on the back of the booth seat. He waved to get the attention of the server, holding up a hand with 4 fingers to indicate 4 pints. 

The wider orc took a seat on the other side of the minotaur. Now that his hood was off, Kwit could make out his features. He was a bit older than his friend, fine lines creasing around his eyes and the bridge of his nose. He seemed well-groomed, his salt-and-pepper hair tied back in a tight knot. With a black leather patch covering one eye, he'd look rather intimidating on most occasions.

There was some room for Kwit to wiggle in if he wanted, the older orc slid away from the minotaur and offered him a seat next to him.

G  
With the perk of being so small, Kwit could easily walk under the table to get to his seat. He got a clear view of what he was playing with and what was to come. By the gods, how the hell was he even playing with that monster of a cock, and from what he could see from the orcs, they weren't any small fries either. He could see the bulges in their pants slightly stretching the seams already. Part of him just wanted to get to the good part and get the real drink he was after, but his throat needed something... less sticky. 

Sitting in between the Orc and Minotaur, Kwit could barely sit still. His toy being pushed deep inside from the bench, he might need to go fishing for it later with how wide he's been stretched now, not even the flat base was wide enough to hold it in place now. 

Biting his lower lip, Kwit decided to play it safe and wait for one of the others to make the first move.

H  
There seemed to be a tension between the two orcs, but the minotaur ended up being the first one to break it. He reached under the table, shifting slightly as he relieved the pressure in his pants. He let out a sigh of relief, adjusting himself again before leaning back. 

"Our goblin friend's got some great enthusiasm, it ain't for lack of trying but I feel like my damn balls just won't empty." 

The leaner orc smirks. "Aren't bull-men known for their stamina? Huge loads and...other 'perks'?" 

The server interrupted whatever the conversation was going to be, setting down four frothy steel mugs. They wasted no time turning back and heading to keep up with the rest of the bar. The older orc reached for his drink first, pulling over a mug for Kwit as well.

G  
As the minotaur let his dick out, Kwit could smell it over the smoke and booze of the pub. He was ready for round two, but first his drink. As Kwit was given his mug, he wasted no time downing his drink. He already had an idea of how to get this party started, and not needing refills on his pint. As he took his drink, he was already groping the length of bull cock under the table. He didn't even need to hide his motions since the table was able to hide most of the action. He couldn't even get his fingers around the whole length even when it was only half hard. Still he was gonna get this raging bull to leak like before.

"Guess we'll be testing one stereotype with another tonight." Kwit said as he polished off his drink as his face became flush. "Let's see if we can't lighten those low hangers." Kwit said as he tried to lean the massive meat pole towards his empty mug while stroking the shaft. As a large gush of pre started to fill his mug, Kwit looked to the others. "So do I need to share or am I getting a bigger 'refill'?"

H  
Leaning back, content to have the horny goblin do whatever he wished, the minotaur half-closed his eyes and started drinking. There wasn't anything quite like a nice buzz and a "friendly" face more than happy to worship your dick. 

The leaner orc peered under the table, grinning down at Kwit. "Here, let me help you get the 'tap' flowing." One of his hands wrapped around the minotaur's cock, squeezing it around the base as he undid his pants with the other, fishing out his own heavily-pierced member. 

The other orc watched under the table for now, slowly sipping from his own mug. His expression was slightly concealed, but his gaze burned into Kwit as he watched the smaller man.

G  
As Kwit worked the shaft and caught the leaking mess pouring into his not so empty mug. His chest was shivering from a mix of lust and excitement, he could hear the waitress and other bar hoppers murmuring and walking just out of eyesight as he drools over the thought of drinking the possible gallon of cum that the bull still had in the tank. He could feel the other orc watching him, his eyes leaving a tingly feeling over where ever Kwit thought he was looking at. He wanted him to keep watching him, the thought of letting him watch Kwit be fucked senseless played in the back of his mind as his clit of a dick practically vibrated to the pulse of his heart. He wanted to be fucked by all of them right now, but the risk of getting caught was just building, he needed to make this feeling last. 

But as patient he was, Kwit couldn't wait to taste the dick in front of him. Kwit couldn't help himself as only a small puddle of pre-cum forms in his mug as he went for a shot. The salty and musky flavor was like an oasis for Kwit in his desperately needy body. He was already eyeing the other orc's cock. The number of piercings made Kwit's ass clench in anticipation. He could already imagine all those metal nubs rubbing his insides.

H  
The minotaur groaned, taking another swig from his mug. "We should probably actually talk about something, otherwise people might start starin', right? Not in the good way either, I'd rather not get kicked out of -another- bar tonight." He chuckled a little, whether he was joking about it or not was unknown. 

The younger orc reaches down to the Minotaur's balls, rolling both heavy orbs in his rough hand as he thumbed the head of his own cock. He noticed when Kwit drank from his own mug, crooking a finger under the table to beckon the goblin over to him. "C'mon, he's already had plenty tonight! You gotta share it around, ya cock-greedy goblin." He grinned, opening his legs nice and wide and sinking down into his seat. 

The older orc sat up, closer to the table than the other two. One hand on his mug, the other rubbing the bulge in his pants. "Oh, you've already had some 'adventures' then, eh? What kind of huge, mean sonuvabitch does this bar employ to throw out a fuckin' drunk bull? I need to know what kinds of drinks they serve too." 

When Kwit came over to the younger orc's lap, the orc wasn't shy about grabbing the back of his head to keep him still as he ground his cock against Kwit's face, a skinny string of pre already forming on the crown.

G  
Kwit was a bit pouty about being pulled off the minotaur's dick, but he figured he needed to give the other's some attention too. Being in the middle like he was, Kwit simply slipped under the table, still keeping his mug to the leaking bull cock to catch the precious cum. Though he had to focus more on the studded orc for now. As he was pulled into the orc's crouch, Kwit could feel the bumpy shaft rub across his face. With all that metal it probably be better for anal rather than oral. Still those big green orbs needed some attention. In seconds, Kwit was lapping down and sucking them individually as he used his free hand to play with the piercings. It was surprisingly satisfying to pull on the Prince Albert and lick the ladder down the shaft. 

Kwit wasn't going to be able to be much for conversation, but if he was being honest he didn't really care for it right now. He just needed their dick, not to talk.

H  
Pleased with how Kwit was actually servicing his cock instead of blindly gagging on it, the younger orc moved his hand to pinch and massage the tip of Kwit's ear. Despite the rough skin and calluses on his hand, he treated the goblin gently. For the moment, at least. After all, his hand would barely have to move if he wanted to shove his cock down Kwit's throat. 

The minotaur peered down, noticing he wasn't being attended to anymore. He grumbles, letting out a heavy snort. He side-eyes the younger orc, getting all of the attention. "You have a free hand, don't you? Help a fella out, and I'll..." The minotaur looks over at the older orc. "Well, we'll be here all night if we wait for the goblin to come to each of us, why don't we...help move things along?" 

The older orc met eyes with the Minotaur, giving him a side-eye before he sighed and sat back once more. His hands quickly undid his pants and fished his cock out. It was for lack of a better term, -fat-. He was already well on his way to a full erection. The olive-green shaft bulged and curved in the centre, with thick veins standing out. He wasn't pierced like the other orc, to be honest, it might have been overkill if he was.

G  
Kwit was in heaven. While he was down there, the smell of minotaur musk was already filling the air as the lack of ventilation hotboxed the scent of dick, but as both of the orcs now have their cocks out the scent only feels thicker as the smell of horny and sweaty cock got that much more intense. With his ears being played with, Kwit couldn't stop the slutty moan slip out as he was mid suck on one of the large green nuts. Kwit couldn't stop himself from dragging his tongue up the Jacob Ladder to flick the tip of his tongue across the drops of pre forming at the top. It tasted sweeter than the bull, but with a hint of metal from the prince albert. 

But with three dicks out and only one mouth, Kwit couldn't help but wish he could just do this on the table. That fat cock Kwit was eyeing was just the stretch he needed. He wondered if he took both orcs if he could finally take the monster of a cock the minotaur was sporting. The thought was enough to make Kwit go to swallow the cock in front of him as his free hand goes to dig into his pants and finger his quivering pucker. The plug he had was just barely staying inside, he could practically slide his finger in along with it. 

Kwit's arm was getting a bit sore though, holding up his cup for the cum fountain that was leaking. But he didn't want to waste a single drop. Though as he was trying to spread himself as thin as possible to cover all three of them, Kwit froze when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching them. He kept completely still as he only swallowed around a short length of dick in his mouth to remain unseen.

H  
The footsteps belonged to a pair of black leather boots, they look like they belong to...well, who could really say? Mostly indistinguishable from this angle.

All hands stopped, except for the younger orc. He had the gall to push Kwit's head down further. Slowly, so he wouldn't gag immediately. He couldn't thrust his hips, so he held the back of Kwit's head so he could fuck the goblin's mouth.

"You three need a refill? I thought there was four, could have sworn there was a tiny one with you when you walked in..." Their voice was a bit rougher, they must be a different server than whoever came by earlier.

"Ah, we're fine--" 

"Actually, I have a complaint." The older orc interrupted the minotaur. Above the table, the two other men watched carefully.

"Oh? Well, how can I address your complaint for you then?" 

"Well, they clearly ain't paying ya enough with how cheap this ale is! Do you even make enough to get on by with this?" The older orc reached under the table so he could fish a few coins out of one of his belt pouches.

The coins clink together as he throws them on the table for the server.

"Oh! Uh, thank you. Really. Uh, I guess I make enough? Is it okay to talk about..." His voice trailed off.

"Of course it's fine, I asked you! I'm a customer, ain't I? A payin' one at that. I have a few more questions, so don't go running off yet. Hell, why don'tcha pull up a chair too? Join us for a drink."

The server dragged over a chair, sitting opposite of the minotaur. This whole time the younger orc kept fucking Kwit's mouth. He was leaking more pre now, a steady stream over Kwit's tongue.

G  
Kwit was paralyzed as his legs shuddered as he was force fed an orc cock. Kwit's heart had jumped into his throat as he did everything he could to not gag, but the wet sucking sound of the piercings slipping out of Kwit's lips were hard to completely hide. His face was on fire as his eyes watered slightly as he felt the prince Albert hit the back of his throat. While his ass was stretched out, oral was still new to him. He could feel the three of them all looking at him, not with their eyes, but they all knew he was there as a stranger was not three feet away and was sitting there none the wiser. What was worse was that Kwit's pants were sliding down since he was playing with himself just before this, his ass was practically at the same height for him. If he just took a step back, he'd be putting his ass right down on his lap. Another dick to take, another fucking he could get, more cum... As the four up top continued to talk, Kwit squirmed and tried his best to hold it together as he leaked like crazy on the floor. But as he clenched everything to stay still, his heart stopped as the plug he had slipped from his lubed up hole fell and hit the floor. The shock made Kwit practically inhale the orc's cock as he almost came from the shock.

H  
The sound of the plug hitting the floor made the whole table pause at once. It was too bad Kwit couldn't see their faces. The minotaur cleared his throat. 

"Uh, sorry about that. My uh...shoe....came loose...." 

Was the minotaur implying his hooves were shoed like a horse? And that it just...came off? It was one hell of a bluff because the waiter seemed to believe it. 

"Oh! Ah, haha, I'll get that-" 

The minotaur acted out of instinct and -shoved- the whole table towards the server, pushing him away and catching him off guard. "NO! No, no need for that! Haha....you uh...you have enough work, I will get it myself...it's um. Embarrassing." 

Both orcs held their breath. 

"O-oh...alright. I'm uh, sorry about your misfortune then. I think perhaps I should get back to work before the bartender comes to kick my ass. Thanks for the drink, and uh... the next round is on me." 

All three men are stone quiet as the server leaves. The orc finally lets go of Kwit's head, letting him finally get some air and pull back. While that whole exchange happened, he had his orgasm ruined. He had been working himself so close, about to paint the goblins' tonsils white when that damn sound happened and interrupted it all. He hadn't dared move and he had just managed to not make a sound as his cock had shot three short ropes right down Kwit's throat. The rest of the time he had kept the goblin there, his cock softening again. 

"...Fuck." 

The minotaur let out a sigh.

G  
Kwit had to keep his voice down as he gasped for air between the sloppy mess in his mouth. His webs of saliva coated the decorated cock that was being pulled out of Kwit's mouth. He stopped at the tip, still desperate to lick at the ring and get it hard again. 

"S-Sorry..." Was all he muttered as he slid his plug out of view from anyone who would walk by. But now was his chance, he couldn't hold the mug any longer, so Kwit placed the mug under the minotaur's length to still catch those last drops of pre as the table seemed to have caught their breath from almost getting caught.

H  
The minotaur started to stuff his cock back in his pants. It was a huge job to manage to get it to stay down and then position it so it wouldn't immediately poke anyone's eye out if he turned a bit too fast. "That's enough for me. Really." The minotaur looked to either orc, waiting for one of them to move so he could get out of the booth.

The older orc stayed seated as the younger one moved so that the minotaur could get out. "Well, it was fun fellas but I gotta get home before the wife wakes up. Humans, ya know?" 

The orcs squinted at the minotaur, slightly put off and puzzled by his words. The younger orc slid back into the booth, closer to the older orc and Kwit. "Right. Well, safe trails friend." The older orc nodded at the Minotaur and the younger one gave him a sort of half-hearted salute. 

The minotaur's steps caused the floor to tremble as he walked out, his tail whipping back and forth.

G  
Kwit couldn't stop his whining as he saw the biggest cock leave. As the cock was pulled from his mouth and he was forced to watch as the overstuffed pants of the Minotaur left. Kwit simply had to watch as his plug bounced with each step knowing he just lost the chance to ride. He had to stop himself from chasing after him to convince him to stay. Instead, he grabbed his mug and drank down the remaining pre in the mug before shoving his face between the older orc's legs. That fat cock blocked his view up, but the old orc could tell Kwit was desperately trying to make up for ruining the moment as he worshipped his balls and fat cock. 

With the two orcs closer together Kwit could give both of them his attention. With both hands he works the two of them as best he could.

H  
Now that Kwit had freer rein to do more, both orcs took advantage of it. The older orc grunted when Kwit turned his attention to him. He chided himself for it, he should have expected it since the minotaur left and his younger friend already had a shot. Clearly it was time for him to finally get his due. 

He growled low enough for only his friend and Kwit to hear. One hand sunk under the table when Kwit moved his attentive mouth away from his cock, grabbing the back of his head and shoving his face back to his crotch. He shoved Kwit's nose against his heavy, hairy sack and held him there until his mouth got to work. "Show some damn respect, slut." He hissed.

Something felt...different though. There was an aura around the orc that Kwit didn't have the chance to notice before. As attractive as the orc himself was, he seemed to draw Kwit in closer. It would be hard to focus his attention back on the other orc, as if the older man's presence simply demanded his attention. 

His hands...he could have easily picked up Kwit with a single fist. One was pressed behind his head, pushing him against the orc's groin with no room for argument or disobedience. When Kwit might have thought he was satisfied and was going to remove his hand, it simply shifted.

The large fingers tapped his ear, was he going to play with them like the other orc? No...no he was reaching back and...and he found the brand. One finger slowly brushed across the skin, tracing the symbol....how could he trace it so well without seeing it? 

Oh. Fuck. The orc did something. He definitely fucking did something. Kwit's gut felt like something was constricting him, something winding around inside of him and squeezing him like he was stuck in the fist of an angry giant. It started in his belly, and went down his arms and legs, only to settle around the base of his cock and in his balls. Fuck.

G  
Kwit was barely holding himself up as his body felt like a firecracker going off. The air around him felt like it was freezing as he shivered in place, unable to move. His mind was buzzing like a hive as his body practically vibrated with the new sensation running through his body. It was like the curse got bumped up to max as Kwit felt paralyzed from the shock. All he could do was half kiss the fat green nut that was smothering his face and whimper out unintelligible moans. The Orc was dominating both Kwit’s mind and body right now as Kwit desperately tried to grab a hold of his body. 

"The brand," Kwit thought, "he touched and I'm losing it!" They had to be with the Archfey, were they at the party? Were they following him? Are they just all drawn to him? Too many thoughts running through his head to focus on any of them, besides the musk of orc cock was drowning out his reasoning.

H  
The orc growled again, grabbing Kwit once more by the hair and directing his mouth where to go. 

The younger orc raised an eyebrow and peeked under the table to see what was going on. "What, did you break his mind that easily? Thought he'd be a bit more resilient than that..." He snorted in amusement before sliding down the bench to sit right next to his older companion. 

The older orc used a finger to pry Kwit's jaw as open as it could go before shoving the fat cock into Kwit's mouth. "Must be losing my touch..." He manually moved Kwit's head up and down, fucking his face himself if Kwit was too overcome to do it properly. The younger orc put an arm around the older one, leaning in to watch him make use of the overloaded goblin while he stroked his own cock back to life.

G  
The moment Kwit felt his tongue on the orc's dick his mind flushed out any unnecessary thoughts. All that mattered was that he sucked this fat dick. It wasn't as thick as the minotaur, but not coated in metal like the other orc. Still, it was fat enough to force Kwit to his limit as his lips and tongue massaged the shaft. As he made it halfway down, the orc needed to pull down his little slave to get to the base. But after a few coughs and sputtering, Kwit's slick fuck hole of a mouth was molded into a proper toy for the orc.

Kwit was light headed, eye's crossed and precum dripping from his nose, Kwit's already fragile mind was being tested to it's limit as once again he could feel something playing with his ass. Who knew if it was real this time, frankly it didn't matter, he needed it. He wanted it. He was meant for it. 

Kwit could feel his ass stretch around a dick, and in no time he was taking a double dick fucking as he slurped his way down the orc's cock. The bliss was almost enough to tip him over the edge if it wasn't for the horrid feeling of blue balls. As much as he was being fucked, Kwit wasn't anywhere near to finishing anytime soon. And GODS did he need it. Maybe if he was a good cock sucker, he'll get fucked by this dick too.

H  
The older orc didn't have as much stamina as the younger one, it didn't take much work on Kwit's end before his full length throbbed, his balls tightening up as he got closer and closer to giving Kwit a creamy treat. Precum flowed freely down Kwit's enthusiastic tongue, giving him a small taste of what was to come. 

The fey-aligned orc huffed, his hips starting to buck as his cock demanded entrance to Kwit's throat. Shoving his head down forcefully, he more than made up for the short ride with the sheer volume of jizz he pumped into Kwit. He wasn't given the option of spitting as the orc held Kwit down till the last shots dribbled out. 

Finally, with a satisfied sigh the orc let Kwit go as he slumped back onto the bench. He'd worked up a slight sweat from his exertion. That didn't mean Kwit had no more to go though. The younger orc reached under to drag Kwit's face back to give him another round.

The two phantom cocks stretching Kwit's ass hammered his prostate in turn, with every heartbeat. They were going hard, absolutely holding no quarter in terms of conquering Kwit's ass. They fucked him like they were on a mission, with little to no care about the consequences of such.

G  
As Kwit felt the wave of spunk wash down his gullet, a good amount of it rushing down the wrong hole made Kwit gag and sputter it back up his throat. But with a fat cock blocking the mouth, it could only go shooting out of his nose. Despite the need for air, Kwit couldn't fight off the orcs from using his face like a cum dump. As he was dragged off the older orc, his eyes partly rolled back as his gaped open mouth was dripping with cum as his face was coated in tears and coughed up spunk. Not an ounce of fight in him as he was led back to the studded cock. And without needing instructions, Kwit went right back to doing what he was good for. 

The dicks destroying his ass were so real he could feel himself gape open to fit both. He could feel himself being pushed forward with each thrust as it pushed him further down on the cock in front of him. Spit roasting himself on both the real and imaginary dick was dragging his sanity in the dirt as it still wasn't enough to make him cum. He felt as if he was wearing the tightest cock ring of his life, keeping his bloated nuts from releasing the insane pressure inside.

H  
The older orc takes a moment to catch his breath, quenching his thirst with another gulp of ale. His eyes naturally were drawn to his friend, who had given up on being too discrete. It's not like he was being particularly rowdy but he wasn't making much of an effort to hide his movements or expression. 

Reaching one arm under the table, the older orc gropes Kwit's ass, easily covering a whole cheek with his palm. Reaching down just a little further, his calloused fingers ran across Kwit's swollen nuts. He pressed very gently, knowing how 'backed up' he was going to be, with what some might call a malicious grin on his face. 

"You know what they say, Rokk, about how people earn what they get?"

The younger orc, apparently named Rokk, answered with a grunt of affirmation. He was getting close to his next shot, holding Kwit's head once more as he fucked his face like they were at a gloryhole and not in the back booth of a bar. 

"Well hurry the fuck up because we need to get moving if we want to make it back before dawn breaks." 

Rokk snorted. "Yeah, sure," Once more Kwit was forced to endure the hammering of his throat without much care to any damage done. Not as easy with all those piercings, but the thick dick was only concerned with how good his hot, wet tongue felt.

G  
Kwit's body was in full auto pilot as his throat was being molded into a perfect cock sleeve. His gag reflex was probably not going to come back anytime soon, let alone his ability to talk right. Not that he would otherwise, anything leaving his lips would be mindless dribble as his brain felt like it was leaking out of every hole in his head. Being fucked stupid he couldn't really respond to the two orcs toying with him so mercilessly, but when he felt something real touch his ass almost by reflex his hips pushed back into it. The more the curse attacked his ass, the more touch starved he felt for a real fucking. Even if his ass was a quivering mess from the double penetration, it couldn't compare to the real thing. Kwit wanted it, he needed the real thing and if he was ever going to recover from this, then he needed to scratch the itch. 

From how rough the face fucking was, Kwit had given up on being quiet himself. The wet slipping sound of metal leaving his lips was followed by a deep gagging noise hummed out from under the table.

H  
Rokk's knees bumped the table loudly as he shook from his climax. The few people that were still hanging around the bar were now looking in their direction. The older orc sat back with his hands on the table, as if he was being so chaste and scandalized by his companions' behavior. 

An older man, who must have been the owner or bartender started making his way over to them from across the room, his eyes zeroed in on the small party. Realizing that the gig was up, Rokk stuffed himself back into his pants. There was no care for the sloppy goblin slut under the table as both men drained their mugs and stood to leave the booth. The older orc dug out a few coins to leave as a tip and possibly as a small apology for how thoroughly the floors would need to be cleaned. 

Not wasting a moment, both orcs made double time as they left the bar for the second time that night. The bartender watched them leave through one of the windows, his arms crossed over his chest. "Alright, I think that's the last call then. It's time for all of you to pack up and head out." His gruff voice boomed, the silence left in the orcs' absence making his announcement feel all that much louder.

G  
It took Kwit a good five seconds before he realized that the two orc cocks he'd been nursing on were nowhere to be seen. With a moment to catch a breath and 'fresh' air now running through his head the last 20 minutes seem to all process through his slush-like brain. The bartender's strong voice was a splash of cold water for him that was for certain. But despite being caught, Kwit was still in shock from what he can only describe as being used as a sex toy. 

Too exhausted to even be mad at the orcs who left him, Kwit rested his head on the seat where one of them sat. His legs were too weak to move right now and if he bent them he wouldn't be surprised if he collapsed then and there. As footsteps were leading towards the exit, Kwit did his best to recover as much strength and grab his own toy. The plug felt so tiny in his hand as he slid it into his back pocket and pulled out his emergency funds. He thought something like this might happen, and a platinum coin is usually enough to keep people quiet. If not, he knows where to send people to get it back later. 

As the last pair of footsteps left the building, Kwit managed to pull himself together long enough to pull up his pants and make his walk of shame. With uneven steps, Kwit moves to the exit, not looking up to the obvious unamused glare of the owner as Kwit's own labored breath replaces the silence. Reaching up to the bar, Kwit puts down the platinum coin. An unspoken agreement of "you saw nothing" was what Kwit hoped was made clear as he moved half drunk and half too-horny-to-function.

H  
As his clientele filed out of the bar at a pace so slow it might hurt a snail's pride, the bartender headed back behind the main counter. Two of the servers who had been working that night came out to start washing down the tables and start cleaning up after a long night. 

Each of them noticed Kwit and his exit. It was hard not to, but they didn't stare. No sense being rude. The bartender considered getting rid of some of the booths so that this kind of thing wouldn't keep happening. Sure, they usually bought drinks but the brothel was on the other side of town and he didn't have the kind of licensing to protect himself if a random guard check-in found whores operating out of his establishment. The last thing he needed was an audit! 

The server who had talked with the older orc gathered the mugs and glasses left behind to return to the kitchen for a proper cleaning. He didn't really want to go to the last booth, the onus would be on him to clean the mess left behind since he was the one who never picked up what was going on...but at the same time he didn't want to get chewed out for leaving it unchecked either.

As the bartender was turning to the rest of the room to remind his employees they didn't get paid overtime closing a glint caught his eye. Thinking it might have been some silver that he missed, the bartender picked it up without much of a thought. The weight of the coin brought him out of his own head. 

A whole platinum?! He stared at it dumbfounded. 

That night, he resolved to update his business licensing. A visit to the bank to put his finances in order...and he'd set aside a small room. Maybe he'd ask one of his workers to put up a little notice somewhere about having a room available for trysts for a percentage of the wages earned....Maybe he'd meet another platinum-hearted hooker.


	9. Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne/Kwit © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> This is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.  
> Now that Kwit has accepted his new life as a cum dump, we turn back to Hypna and Golborne as they get back to work. Golborne needs to find someone to get the ring off him and Hpyna needs to find people to work at the Moth and Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365  
> Part 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

G  
The rest of the night was a bit of a blur for Kwit, he lost track of who he spent his time with as the parting gift the orcs left him with half a brain. With little reasoning and mental capacity, he eventually found his way to his original destination he set out for that night. The bath house was a new and clean building, with tile floorings and tall walls for privacy. The whole street seemed to have a stream and the scent of soap filled the air as Kwit made his way inside. Apart from a few double takes, not too many people paid attention to him as he paid the admission fee and received a key to a locker. Though Kwit did manage to notice the wide berth everyone was giving him; he clearly needed to get clean. 

As Kwit entered the locker room, his mouth was watering as men of all sizes were casually walking naked through the room to the bath. Despite how sore his body was Kwit could already see himself being plowed by some of the studs he spotted washing up. No... wait, that was the curse again. Regardless, he was excited to get clean to get dirty again. 

After stripping down and locking away his things, Kwit grabs a spare towel to cover himself and sets out to wash away the dried cum that must have coated him by now. He must have been a few tints lighter by now.

H  
The service was stellar. This new place was really a notch above the other places in town; warm, soft towels, tiles so clean you might see yourself in a reflection, all sorts of different smells from a selection of soaps. Not to mention they also had a few sauna rooms, an open pool, ornate fixtures with perfect water pressure? Whoever owned this place was very wealthy.

Since business was new, rates were reduced. Give them a taste of what's to come, right? That's how Nevin found himself there. After that jerk goblin teased him like that, he found himself way more pent up than he thought. Rather than jerk off and turn in for the night, he decided to give his sore muscles a nice treat and maybe find some fun along the way. 

Nevin was headed back from the main communal bathing area when he spotted the familiar goblin walking his way. Out of reflex he ducked behind one of the large storage shelves that housed a mountain of perfectly fluffy towels. Shit, did he see him? Holding his breath, Nevin stayed flat against the wall as he waited to see Kwit pass. Why is it taking him so long? Did he see him?

G  
Kwit was strolling his way to the showers, he was in no rush. The best part about being short? Perfect vantage point to look at dicks without being too obvious. All he needs to do is look forward and watch them bounce into view. As Kwit tied his towel around his hips, he made sure that his ass was still hanging out. He figured that most of the men with their cocks hanging out were doing it for a reason. Might as well do the same, though he can't really show off with the needle dick he's sporting. Might as well give them a better view. 

While Kwit was checking out every dick in sight, he walked by Nevin without seeing him as Kwit drunkenly walked to a shower stall. While taller people would have a harder time seeing, Nevin had a perfect view of Kwit's cum drenched ass. Hard to believe in just a few hours this was the same guy who was teasing him on the stairs. Now look at him, looking like he's been fucked by every guy on his way here like he's the biggest slut in town. 

As Kwit found an open shower that wasn't totally in the open, but not fully hidden. He didn't bother to close the curtains. The thought of someone watching him shower was already revving up his engine, thinking it would be his open invitation. As the warm water ran down his body, the filth clinging to his body was quick to wash away as he dragged soap lathered hands all over his body. Though it was less of a bath and more of him feeling himself up. The warm water was a boon, but every rub, grope, and pull on his skin was followed by a moan for more. If it wasn't for the sound of water filling the room, someone would clearly hear the horny goblin feeling himself.  
Kwit was practically playing with his own ass once he got to his lower half. Putting on a show as he lathered up, spreading and letting his ass cheeks clap back together, groping and smashing them together. He had to hold himself up with one of the grips installed in the stall so he wouldn't fall over as he scrubbed his hole clean. Though it looked more like he was fingering himself to anyone looking.

H  
Nevin's eyes followed Kwit as he strolled by and into one of the showers. "That damn tease," He thought to himself, "Sure, give me the run-around but then...well. Maybe I just got him worked up in the right way and he couldn't sit still. Could have come found me, though..." His inner monologue grumbled. And really, he couldn't complain about the view. Neither could his dick, really. "Might as well try my luck."

Adjusting the towel around his waist so that it spread right down the front, Nevin approached the semi-private shower. Resting his arm on the wall, he half-leaned in, trying to appeal casual. "Well, looks like you went out and had some fun. Couldn't resist after getting a little bit of a taste, huh? Wouldn't it be so much easier to meet a neighbour instead of having to make this trip all around town? Looks like you enjoyed it, at least."

Nevin's free hand rested on his hip, adjusting the way the towel tied around his waist again to see if the movement would catch Kwit's attention. "How about we start things off on a better foot this time?"

___________

Outside of town, a little rickety cart rolled down towards the main gate. Driven by two goblins in the front seat, with another resting in the back and keeping an eye on the luggage. The male holding the reins looked like the beefy sort, perhaps a guard for the woman seated next to him. 

Unfortunately, the 'cargo' in the back felt every bump and hole along the way.

G  
Golborne wasn't a stranger to hiding in the back to get in and out of places, but this was a particularly long ride considering his condition. It didn't take long for Hypna and the boys to get tired with how horny he was, constantly needing attention and release drained everyone's stamina and patience real quick once they all started to chaff. It took some time, but Hypna was able to make a tranquiliser strong enough to keep him from dry humping everyone or begging for cock. He spent the better half of the ride completely numb. Not even the magic gropes he was feeling were getting through, though he started to get feeling back in his face after a few hours. 

At the very least Golborne was sure he wouldn't be seen back here. Frank and Drizz were able to keep him tied down and hidden in the back with enough padding to make sure that no one would hear him moan through his gag. Sure it looked... worse than it was. But this was for the best, Golborne was certain that he was free; he'd be trying to give out free oral to anyone he could reach from the cart. Including the guards. Though it was almost over, once they were inside Golborne could stretch his legs for a bit. In more ways than one. The brothel was still being set up, but it's just what Golborne is gonna need if he was going to survive this... curse. He didn't want to admit it, or say out loud in case he'd be smited on the spot, but at this point there was no way else to describe it. 

All they had to do was get through the gate and they were home free. Though Golborne was starting to feel the tranquiliser fade at this point and with it the curse coming back.

H  
Hypna was looking forward to getting back to work. Some sort of direction or purpose was more than welcome and a good distraction. Frank and Drizz felt like life-savers at this point, she wasn't sure how she would have had a hope of keeping up with Golborne if they hadn't come along to help share the load. 

Knowing that Markex and a few others had been getting everything set up, Hypna still had a lot to think about. They might have found a few people willing to work already but it'd be up to her to form the right connections and....

While Hypna had become lost in thought, they had pulled up to the main gate. Drizz halted the wagon a little abruptly, causing Golborne to roll a little as Frank pushed him further back under the wagon. He patted the covers over Golborne absentmindedly, like he was calming an animal. 

One of the guards from the station at the gate came by the wagon to inspect it, holding a lantern high in one hand. He stopped at the front first, there was the slight sound of coins as someone was paid off. The gate opened shortly after to let the little wagon through. 

In the city, their pace slowed considerably. The cobblestones also weren't very kind on Golborne. It felt like ages till they finally halted, now at the former inn. Leaving Golborne for last definitely crossed Drizz's mind, but at Hypna's insistence he pulled their hidden cargo out into the cool night air. Both men moved on to moving the bags and other goods in the cart into the building.

Hypna took over unbinding Golborne, starting with the ropes and ties before she finally pulled the gag free. "How're you doing there? Hope the ride wasn't too rough."

G  
"Fffffigured you'd know I ike it rough." Golborne slurred half joking. He was still under the effects of the drug and his tongue still felt like it wouldn't move right. The cobblestone was a bit rough on his back, but the feeling of being plowed made it bearable. More than a few times he was trying to grind into whoever was petting him, but the binding did it's job. "-ut Ye. m'Fine. This ta p-ace?" Golborne looked towards the building they were standing behind.

H  
Hypna nods, wondering for a moment if her sedative was too powerful. "C'mon, let's get you inside." 

Taking him by the hand, Hypna led Golborne into the soon-to-be brothel. It smelled of freshly cut lumber, paint, and fresh leather. It seemed all the construction was finished and now there were all sorts of people helping to move in furniture and other sorts of supplies for ease of use. 

Pulling him along, Hypna brought Golborne into what was going to be a kitchen. Sitting him down on a stool, she went to find something easy for him to drink.

"I didn't think it would hit you this hard, I thought you thieves did things to like...counteract it? We're back in the city but I don't want you going too far till you sober up."

G  
"No, you did it right. I am resistant, remember?" Golborne said as he flexed his jaw a few times, the more blood he had pumping the less of a hold the drugs had. "If you didn't I'd be more of a hassle than it should have." 

Golborne took a seat and leaned on a counter for balance as his head and arms still hung to the side like a drunk. "So gonna be working a full on brothel now eh? Gonna be a lot like when your boss rented out the inn, 'sept full time now?" Golborne said as he listened to Frank and Drizz haul stuff around the building, he could tell from just the echoing that the place was pretty big... and empty. "Guess we'll be seeing each other a lot once it opens."

H  
Finding a fresh jug of water sitting nearby, Hypna poured them both a drink. Coming back to lean on an island counter across from Golborne, she handed him his glass before taking a sip from her own. 

"I guess, yeah. I'm going to be in charge and part of it will be profiting and offering a safe place for sex workers, and the other half is networking and pulling strings on my boss' behalf. I don't think it'll be as rowdy as that night but we'll see. It's a big job but it's going to be how I pay off my fumble earlier. "

Hypna pauses as something loud hits the floor, the bang echoing through the building. "Either way, you'll always be welcome here. Do you have anything you need to get back to immediately?"

G  
After taking a drink and doing some mental calendar work in his head, Golborne clears his throat. "I still got about a week and a half before I need to make another payment. Whether or not I'll be doing that as a whore or a thief is still kinda in the air right now. But first things first," Golborne lifted up his hand to take a closer look at the decorative wooden ring. "I need to get this thing off. I can't live my whole life drugged up just to not toss myself at the nearest dick. I know where to look for answers, but that would be in the guild. And frankly, I'm not ready to open that can of worms right now." Golborne said as he cursed the thought of possibly running into Kwit down there. "Don't suppose you know anyone who's good with fey stuff here in the city?"

H  
"...Uh, I'm not sure. It's not like those kinds of people would really want anything to do with me, right? I could send out some feelers I suppose but I don't think anyone who works against the Fey would want to work with me. But....if I can help in other ways, let me know." 

Hypna might not be able to do anything solid at the time, she was certainly at least partially culpable since he was her guest at the party. She had convinced him to come along. The least she could do was offer relief where she could and keep an eye out to help.

However, she had more on her plate now, she couldn't focus on just helping Golborne. There was a brothel to set up! The rest of the day was spent tracking shipments and inventory and calculating logistics. Frank and Drizz lent their strength to helping Hypna move furniture around and truck luggage back and forth.

At the end of the day, all of them were sore and tired in ways that left Hypna at the very least reminiscent of only being worn down by a goblin with a rabbit-like libido. The next three days were spent much the same, with short breaks taken to tend to different needs. After Hypna had claimed her own room and space, she set Golborne up with a small key in case he ever needed to drop by, her door always open. It didn't mean he had to take off either, but her attention was on other things.

Like sending out an ad that she was taking applications. There would be recommendations from her own organization but she needed to have a varied selection for potential customers. She'd been going to convert part of the stables to a more manageable area, and she had some ideas for the future. For now though, she needed to focus on making sure everything went smoothly, with a little voice in the back of her head reminding her to watch out for something that might help Golborne.

___________________________________________

G  
Golborne had taken his time setting back into the city. Part of him was worried simply showing his face in daylight would end with someone from the guild harassing him. He spent most of his day near the brothel, giving a hand where he can. He didn't want to be seen as dead weight or a mooch so in exchange for sedatives Golborne would help with the heavy lifting. Mostly moving furniture, though more often enough he'd be spreading himself out on said furniture for someone to help with an itch. Frank and Drizz were great, but Golborne was quick to notice how exhausted they were after the 20th round. Even Hypna was starting to run out of steam. Overworked mentally and physically, all of them couldn't really keep up with this damn curse that only seemed to get worse by the day. Golborne had to find a fix for this soon. 

As Golborne pulled on his clothes after a stress relief session with Frank, he noticed the line of people downstairs. Seems like Hypna's call for hired help went pretty well or her boss has sent a few people her way. Either way, it meant this place was one step closer to running full speed. Golborne made his way to what was currently being used as Hypna's office while taking a deep breath of the sedative she gave him. Enough to keep him in his pants, but not enough to knock him out. Peeking inside, he saw Hypna in full business mode as she prepared for the day. 

"Hey, I'm heading out. I'm gonna see if an old contact of mine can set me on the right path. Need anything when I get back?"

H  
So many papers There was so much to keep up on! Hopefully it would even out once they opened proper. Golborne popping in made her lose her train of thought as she was interrupted. She can't help but blink and stare at him for a moment before answering. "Uh...I need some mint oil, actually. If you can get your hands on some. If not, I could do with some pastries." Hypna offered a tired smile. "I bet Frank and Drizz would appreciate something, if you get the chance. After this, I might ask about giving them a few days off to rest." She chuckled before plopping down in a chair.

"How's the line looking out there?"  
G  
"Certainly a colorful assortment out there." Golborne says as he takes note of his 'shopping list' as he leans in the doorway. "At the very least they're being patient. I can see a few that might not know what they're getting into though. What kind of interview you plan to do?" Golborne says as he looks over the possible employees. An even mix of both male and female, possibly both bodyguard and escort jobs in the waiting.

H  
"Well, I'm going to start with going over their applications with them and then depending on what kind of job they're applying for, it'll change requirements. If someone just wants to muscle people around or help run the bar, I'll ask for a list of references and their work history. If someone's interested in working out of here as an escort, then it'll be a much longer process. Make sure they're clean, what their working preferences are, what they expect. If they wish to demonstrate their skills, I'm sure I can think up some fun challenges." Clearly she was starting to get excited about the whole affair, wiggling a little in her seat in excitement as a big grin spread across her face. 

"Oh! Should I ask where you're going in case anything comes up in relevance? I haven't heard anything yet but it doesn't hurt to keep an ear open, ya know."

G  
"I'm going down to the gathering hall in the guild down low. It's... where most of our info brokers are." Golborne says with a clear unease in his voice. "Better to get it over an' done with now while I still have time. If there's anyone who knows how to help in the city, I'll find out there." Golborne says as he straightens up a bit to leave. "Make sure to grab someone with stamina, we're gonna need someone to help Frank and Drizz out."

H  
Hypna nods, her thoughts turning back on her work. "That's something I'll keep in mind too. I hope it goes well, good luck." Hypna gave him a little wave and a smile to send him off.

Frank approached the door, resting and leaning against the wall next to Golborne. "Good Gods, she's gonna need to hire a masseuse at this rate, work out all the aches and pulled muscles you've been leavin' us with." His tone was playful, giving Golborne a wink. "And maybe hire a dedicated fucktoy for when none of us can keep up with you too. Hey!" He called into the room over Golborne, "Maybe that should be a hiring test! See how well they can handle an insatiable client in heat."

G  
"For your sake, I would hope so. I'm definitely gonna need a quickie when I get back. And Gods know I've already tapped you dry." Golborne teases back. Normally he wouldn't stand for quips like that, but Frank and Drizz have paid their dues. He'd hate to see himself if he didn't have those two fucking his mind back into gear on the regular. "But yeah, if they're still here when I get back we'll have to test if they can keep up."

H  
Hypna hummed. "Is the line short or are you planning on taking a lengthy trip? Oh, but this is just today's round-up, I'm sure we'll see a steady increase over the week." Standing up from her chair and gathering a stack of papers that she had in hand when he poked his head in, Hypna crossed the room and gently motioned for Golborne to step back. "Well, the day isn't getting any longer. Might as well get to it, yeah? I hope your trip is fruitful." 

Hypna exited the room, closing the door behind her and locking it before peering out at the crowd gathering on the main level. She counted them in her mind, looking at her papers to see if she might pick any of them out off the bat. Frank would be accompanying her on the interviews to make sure everything went smoothly, he needed an easy job for once. She hesitated briefly before taking a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and went to face the crowd and get things rolling.

G  
"I'd prefer to be quick about it, but it's a long walk." As Hypna goes to meet the crowd, Golborne takes it as his cue to head out too. With a wave, he makes his way out, giving a once over of some of the possible newbies.

As Hypna looked around the crowd, there were around 15 to 20 people sitting in the bar area. A good set of the men seemed better set for security, and the ladies mostly dressed for either serving drinks or possibly working a room. Not too many of them broke this mold, only about a handful really standing out. First there was a human man wearing an open and flowing shirt. Unlike the others he looked more suited for being a bard than a bouncer. A lean, but muscular build with a golden clean cut locks and mustache to match. There was a large Furbolg in the corner, his muscular build was very clearly on display as he dressed in leathers slightly too tight. An Imp lady dressed in a slim and flowing sparkling dress was waiting near the front, casually smoking as she fixed her curls. And near the center chatting up one of the men was a Dwarven lass in a casual leather armor. She looked perfectly content trading jabs from others twice her size.

____________________

G  
Golborne gave the room one last look before he headed off. He couldn’t help but wonder which ones would stick around in the long run, not to mention if he’ll be working with them soon enough. Hopefully none of them will mind the nympho-like tendencies. Or at least till this gets fixed....hopefully. If not, it is a brothel so maybe it won’t really matter.

As Golborne made his way through the streets, he kept an eye out for familiar faces. Ever since Kwit went and crashed the party in the woods, Golborne couldn’t help but wonder if another unsavory co-worker was going to pop out of the woodwork. Who knows what gossip and bullshit that greasy slime ball has been shouting out. 

“Here we are.” Golborne says as he crosses the Ross Bridge. Making his way down the side, Golborne could see the usual crowd hanging around the entrance. The Doormen, as they like to call themselves. 

“Hey little’mon, what brings ya to my bridge?” A lanky looking Troll said as he squatted near the manhole. 

“As if you don’t already know, Tzaha. Let me in.” Golborne said with his usual no-nonsense tone. The two of them go through this every time, although Golborne was not nearly as in the mood for this as Tzaha was. Mostly for the fact that Golborne could already feel something stirring inside him.

“All work as always. Gone for a month and you don’t even write.” Tzaha says as he fakes his disappointment. “Where ya’ been anyway? Not like you got anything better to do.”

As Tzaha talked, Golborne had to clench everything to not shudder as the curse flared up. Tzaha was none the wiser, but Golborne was biting his lower lip just to keep his mouth shut. Though Tzaha did notice how on edge the Goblin was. “Heeey, relax mon. There’s plenty of work to go around. Tell ya what, I’ll give you a puff if let old Tzaha in on what you were so occupied with.”

The troll handed over a corn pipe with whatever made blue smoke. Which meant it was either extremely toxic or the good ‘juju’ Tzaha talks about. Normally Golborne would refuse, but he already had the stuff in his lungs before he could give an answer. Even Tzaha was surprised at the usually stoic thief. “So I be taking that as a yes?”

Golborne held the smoke in his lungs long enough for his body to numb some of the distracting senses then let out a cloud of blue vapors. “I headed out of town to the east. Up in the mountains. Made some connections, had some fun.”

“You having fun?” Tzaha says as he watches the tension leave Golborne’s shoulders. “Now I know you lying, the only thing out there are some sticks, goat farms, and…” Tzaha gave the last part a little more thought as he watch Golborne smoke. “Oooooh, Oh Shit, mon. You be messing with them fairies, mon!”

Golborne’s ear flicked out of irritation, but he kept calm. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Golborne says with an eye roll. 

“Oh, I know plenty. Where you think I get that good juju you be sucken’ down like a mon dying of thirst?” Tzaha says as with a shit eating grin, more so since his tusks always make him look like he’s smiling. 

“Just let me through.” Golborne says as he lifts up the manhole from out of Tzaha’s seat, making the troll fall back. “Hey-hey now, you gotta hook me up. Them fairies know how to get that good juju going like no one's business.” Tzaha called after him, but Golborne wasn’t about to sell out any other info for free. Though Kwit might have sold him out already, everything he says from here on out acts as proof. Best to keep it low. With a quick pull, Tzaha stumbles back as Golborne lifts the lid. 

“I got shit to do Tzaha. If you want info then make it worth my time.” Golborne says as he makes his way down the hole. The smell of the ever ‘pleasant’ smell of sewer was strong, but something he’s dealt with plenty of times. Tzaha shouted something down towards Golborne, but the echo made it hard to understand. Not that it mattered, Tzaha was hyper focused on getting his treats, he won’t stop till he gets what he wants. Better not use this exit. 

It took awhile for Golborne to make it to the guild. The curse was active the whole time, but the drag he took from Tzaha was numbing the feeling despite how persistent it was. The air turned from humid to smoky as the incense of the guild filled his lungs. The only way doing business down here was manageable was all the perfume and incense drowning out the swill of the sewer. 

With nothing else distracting Golborne he made his way to the info broker’s stall. He could feel his heart drumming in his chest, but he needed this information. Fuck Kwit, he wasing going to control Golborne’s life anymore than he already did. As Golborne made his way in, he could feel every eye that looked towards him. Or maybe he thought he did, hard to tell when you already feel something fucking your ass. It just made him all the more tense and hyper aware of his surroundings. 

“Hey Golborne, what brings you to the info store?”

“ER-” Golborne nearly jumped out of skull when a green Kobold snuck up on him and started to pry into his business. A usual nuisance. “Not now Rek. You know I don’t talk about work.”

“Oh but maybe you’ll talk personal this time. Heard you went up to the mountains and played with some fairies.”

“Who the fu-” Golborne was about ready to rip open the green scaled bastard, but composed himself before making a scene. “Tzaha’s full of shit. And when the fuck did he say that to you anyway?” He spat out. 

“These ears aren't just for show, ya’know. And you two talk pretty loud.” Rek says as he sits at a table. 

Eavesdropping little shit… “Don’t go spouting off crap you don’t know. And if I found you eavesdropping on the info brokers you’re done.”

“Would never dream of it.” Rek says as he holds his hands up in defence.”Just figured it seemed pretty weird in all with you gone for so long. You never leave the city. Some of us thought you were dead.” 

“Sorry to disappoint…” Golborne says as he looks for an open booth. He spotted one, but noticed that Kwit’s was empty. “...Is Kwit here?” 

“Afraid not, he left town a few days ago on a side hustle. Hasn't shown up yet. Though heard from some of the others he’s back in town, but now he’s taking all his work from home. I wonder what happened?” Rek says as he smiles like a cat. The kobold always loved to gossip, and depending on who you were he was either a fountain of free info or your worst fucking enemy. The man just doesn’t know how to shut up. But regardless, the fact that Kwit wasn’t here and hasn’t come here was… reassuring in a way. At least for now. Still, he’s gonna need a way to deal with this issue, but first things first.

“Whatever, remember what I said. And Stop following me.”

“Sure-sure.” Rek says as he watches Golborne walk to an open booth before closing the door. He knew there was no way to hear what was going on in there, but he could always imagine. Though he did find it strange that Golborne mentioned Kwit. Maybe it was connected to the two? Maybe?

As Golborne entered the booth, he saw the barred and slotted wall. A minimalist approach, the only thing that gets through that wall is info and gold to be paid with. Golborne wouldn’t really know if this was true, but there were rumors that the place was lined with wards. Anyone dumb enough to try casting in here would get fried. Good thing he can’t use magic. 

“Welcome, friend. What truth do you seek?” A cat-like eye looks through a window. A Tabaxi man in robes waited for an answer and the gold to soon follow. “Candle in the Night shall enlighten you.”

“Alright Candle,” Golborne rolled his eyes for the pun, “I need information about fey curses. Particularly anyone who knows how to undo them. There anyone in the city who might fit that description?”

Candle let out a long hum before he lifted up a ledger. “The fairies must be getting restless… or bored. You’re actually not the first person to ask that.” Golborne could hear a bunch of files and papers being shifted around before a cabinet was shut. “Thankfully I didn’t have to go searching through hundreds of files to get it like before.”

Looks like Kwit might have been looking into getting his own curse undone and already has a lead on Golborne. “So you have info?”

“Depends on if you have coin, Golborne. Your discount won’t apply to this info. I can tell this a personal expense and not for a job. But since I didn’t have to dig this out from the back, I’m inclined to offer deals. Information for information? I know you are infamous for pinching coppers.” A smiling cat face could be seen in the dark room through the glass as Candle smiled. 

Golborne simply sighed as he crossed his arms. “What do you want to know?”

“I know who asked for this info before you. Can you guess who it was?”

“Kwit I’m guessing.”

“Oooh so you know. Tell me, why would both of you be interested in fey curse removal? Have you both run into some trouble. I know you’re more disaster prone than most, but I expected more from Kwit.”

“How many questions am I going to have to answer before you give me my info?” Golborne said with a glare.

“Fine-Fine. Just one more, who gave you the curse? If someone’s dishing out curses I’d like to know who to avoid.”

Golborne was quiet for a moment, not sure if he should say the name. Afterall, this was supposed to be a “Boon” not a curse. Being ungrateful to an ArchFey would not be smart. Plus the whole name thing for the feys. But he needs this information…

“...I got something from an Archfey…” Golborne said as vaguely as he could. He didn’t say it was a curse out loud, but he still felt a nervous chill down his spine. 

“You got a curse from an ARCHFEY?” Candle nearly jumped from the window, “And You come to MY BOOTH TO REMOVE IT?

“It’s not a curse it’s an inconvenience at best.” Golborne said before Candle had an episode. Still he felt his own heart quicken at how nervous Candle reacted and the paranoia settling in. “Now are you gonna give me my info or not?”

“Here-here.” candle slides a folder through the slot as Golborne committed to memory everything inside. A gnome cleric works a side hustle removing curses, he seems to be the only one in the city willing to remove curses from any source. Including the Fey. The rest of the information was redacted by the guild. Whoever they are must have paid for their personal info to be off record. Works by appointment only through the guild’s connection. Payment comes first with no guarantee that it can be complete.

“Well it’s something.” Golborne says as he closes the file and slips it back in with a sack of gold. “Set my appointment as soon as possible.” Golborne says as he bites his lip as the curse kicks back up into high gear. “The sooner the better.”

Back on the surface, in a seedy apartment, two neighbors have a little visit. Neven’s room, still filled with boxes and half unpacked bags littering all over has remained empty. He seemed far too busy dealing with the insanely horny mobster who lived just down stairs. 

“Fffffffuuuuck…” Neven had been pinned the the bed since he woke up. Starting with a hummer for a waking call, and then none stop riding from this horny goblin. Ever since the two of them had their fun at the bath house the man had practically glued to his dick. And while it was certainly an ego boost at first, he was starting to run out of steam at this point. All he could really do was watch as Kwit rode his dick like a man possessed. Certainly was a show though, the man looked like he was looking at the face of god, happy as could be. At least he was doing all the work, as for how he had all that energy to keep going, who could say.

“H-hey,” Neven says as he gasps for air. “Maybe take a water break. You’re kinda riding me into the ground.” He says as his body has made a literal depression into the mattress of Kwit’s bed. 

“J-Just one more-Just one more!” Kwit says without stopping, his hands rubbing into Neven’s chest while running through the light fuzz. His needle dick flailing around without any care, trails of his anal orgasms have dried onto everything around it as webs of gnome spunk practically glued the two of them together with the number shot Neven gave remained uncounted. 

“J-Just...ONE…” Neven said as a small orgasm ripped through him as what felt like a drop of cum was added to Kwit’s mess of an ass. But all the same, Kwit felt it as he himself stopped to feel every throb shoot into him. A perfect picture of bliss on his face as he fell backwards and off of Neven as the two of them laid down in their sweaty heap. 

“Fucking Gods…” Neven said as he pulled out and crawled his way to the kitchen looking for whatever water he could find. Like a fish out of water, he sucked down anything he could from the tap. Looking down towards the bed where Kwit still lay. His hands fingering the mess they made, leaving Neven wondering if he hit the Jackpot or if he might have bitten off more than he could chew. Still, this was easily the wildest sex he’s had in awhile. The goblin practically threw himself at Neven at the bath house and practically begged him for more on their way back. The man was insatiable. 

As Neven rummaged through the ice box, he grabbed a cold pack to rest on his sore body. Everything was happening so fast, he didn’t really know how to really handle it. He just thought this place would have been easier for his commute, instead he’s fuck buddies with a nymphomaniac mobster who apparently runs the whole building. Are they even ‘buddies’? This guy made it sound like he was not the kind of guy to be fucking with. Could he even get out of the lease he signed up for here? But as Neven pondered what his next move would be, he heard a soft moan from the bed.

“Hmm hey neighbor, care to loan a cup or two of sugar again?” Kwit says in a half minded way of dirty talk.

“You can’t be serious…” Neven says as he stands up, his sore dick slapping his legs as he walks back. He comes back to see Kwit head down ass up on full display as his spunk lines the goblin’s own thighs.

“Come on, you’re young. You got a shot or two left in ya.” Kwit said as he pushed a glob of cum back into his well loved hole.

“Listen, I got…”

“Two months.”

“Huh?”

“Fuck me like you mean it and I’ll pay your rent for two months.” Kwit says as he continues to finger himself with the frothy mess his fingers have collected. As Neven watched he couldn’t stop his sore dick from slightly springing back to life as he pondered. On one hand, he was basically being paid to be a whore, but on the other hand… two months of rent free housing…

“I’m on top this time.” Neven says as he gives Kwit a swat on the ass as he lines his dick up for an encore.


	10. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne/Kwit © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> This is part three of many. From here we will be not only following Hypna and Golborne's sexual exploit, but also the new cursed Kwit. Turns out that Ring The Archfey gave Golborne might be more powerful than we originally thought.  
> Hypna is finally getting a full (kinda) staff to help run the Moth and Moon. Can't run a brothel with just one horny goblin after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Kwit is a sleezy info broker who bite off more than he could chew. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and has  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365  
> Part 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063/chapters/47049859

H  
Looking over the gathered folk as she moved, Hypna took her place behind the bar. Frank shadowed her, leaning on the wall behind her with his arms crossed. Some of the chatter trailed off, inquisitive minds wondering if Hypna was the one they've been waiting for. 

Clearing her throat, Hypna thumbed through the paperwork on hand. "Alright, here's how we're going to do this. I have your applications here with me, I'm going to be going through them each, when I point at you, come forward to the counter here. You're going to present any paperwork that was stipulated in the ad and I'm going to go over it. After, we're going to be going to a back room for the interview. My friend here will be present at all times, and his friend should be...there he is, he'll be keeping an eye on you while I work."

Drizz came into the bar area from the back, wiping sweat from his brow. Hypna looked back at the crowd, who first? Was someone more likely to be causing trouble than the others or did someone else look more promising? 

"You, the dwarven lass in the leathers." Hypna pointed out. "You'll be first."

G  
"Ay." Was shouted out as the Dwarf jumped from her seat with a smirk.

"Got me papers sorted out and eve'thing. Call me Lassy, everyon' does." The Dwarf hands a sheet of paper from her cleavage, seems as though she saw the ad from one of the ads from one of the more seedier parts of town.  
"I take it ye be my future boss." She says with a possibly over confident smile as she stands 'tall' and brimming with as much charm a dwarf could show through her short beard.

H  
Taking the papers offered, Hypna picked out the application from the dwarf. "Lassy, is that the name on your application? Ahh, easy enough to match up.." She mumbled to herself as she double checked all the paperwork. 

Hypna paused to look Lassy up and down again. She tilted her head just slightly. "If you get the job, yes. I saw you chatting up some of the other applicants, what position are you interested in?"

G  
"I like to think of me self as a Jack of all trades," Lassy says as she places her hands on her hips, "I'm a lass who knows her way around a brawl, and I'm no stranger to bump'en uglies, but my sights are on bartender. I'll be taken whatever ye give me, but I'll tell ye there's no better suited for the job than a Dwarf. In me merc days I be doing protection for a brewmaster. I've picked up a few tricks that can make a drink hit harder than Orc cock in a rut."  
A few chuckles could be hard from the crowd as Lassy went on about her Qualifications.

H  
Hypna couldn't help but grin a bit, impressed. "Is that so? Well, how about you make me a drink then? Nothing hard, I need to get through these interviews after-all, but I want you to impress me and show me why you're the best bartender that I might hope to get." Gathering the papers up, Hypna stepped out from the back of the bar. She gestured for the dwarf to get to it. Frank didn't move from where he was stationed.

G  
"Was wondering when you'd asked." Lassy says as she steps behind the bar looking over the options she had. Noticing a cheap bottle of champagne and some oranges she grabs a few tools. "Notting like a morn' Mimosa to get the jitters out and set the bar." She was already peeling and preparing some oranges for both the juice and garnish with a juggle only to slice them mid fall. In no time, she has a fresh squeezed glass of orange juice, with a rose pattern garnish for a few glasses. Finally, using nothing but her thumb nail, she necks the bottle of Champagne and sends the top flying with a pop. Leaving a clean cut and a frothy shot of liquor pouring into the glasses she had set up. "Now if ya get me one of your lads, I could put a foamy finish on me masterwork, but that'd coast extra." Lassy says eyeing Frank with half lid eyes.

H  
Frank wiggles his eyebrows back at Lassy, a smirk curling his lips.

Hypna had to stop herself from clapping. Damn. She'd hung around a bar here and there but no one really made a show out of it! She tried to not look too impressed as she picked up one of the glasses and gently swirled around the liquid inside. "That does sound like a fun idea, could give doing shots a whole new meaning." 

Tipping back the glass, she took a cautious sip. Of course she had nothing to really worry about, the ingredients were all her own! But still, she felt a little anxious. This was one of the decisions that would ultimately rest on her shoulders, and hers alone. That little bit of extra pressure had her downing the whole glass in one long pull. 

Licking her lips, Hypna set the glass down. "Alright Lassy, you can make a good mimosa, I'll give you that. I like your theatrics as well. But I have to ask, what is it that you, specifically you, bring to the table that no other bartender around could match?"

G  
"Well I'd say it with pride that I'd be more suited to this establishment than others. I be no stranger to rowdy crowds and I'm more than capable of keeping me bar safe." Lassy grabs a blunt spoon from the bar so as to not leave marks for her demonstration. She begins to use it as a knife, stabbing in between her fingers at a ridiculous speed without even looking down. "I used to be a bodyguard, and not to say ye bouncers can't handle it, but if shite's going down at the bar I can tell ye I'll be puttin' it down first. I've got a keen eye for when trouble be brewing, an I'm more than capable of handling it." She says with a flex of an arm covered in scars that act as proof she's got experience.

H  
Impressed would be a word Hypna might save for lesser demonstrations. Lassy was amazing! ...Almost too amazing. Looking out at the crowd of applicants, Hypna gets an idea. "I don't suppose there's anyone here also applying for a bartending job that would like to give our gal Lassy here a run for her money?"

She turns her head back to Lassy. "If not, the job will be yours, pending a standard background check of course."

G  
At the mention of Lassy getting the job, a few others make their way to the exit. Seems they weren't going to compete with that. Lassy only gives a hearty laugh and begins cleaning her tools. "I told 'em I had this in the bag."

H  
"Right..." Hypna looks over the papers again. "I'll keep these, you'll get a message within three days if you have the job or not." With a nod, Hypna motions for Lassy to get a move on. 

Looking out over the crowd again, she has a few options. That imp sure looked interesting, but what about that furbolg at the back of the room? 

"Alright, tall, furry and leather-clad. You're up next." Hypna held her hand out for any paperwork or additional items that he might have.

G  
The large and blue furred man in the back stood a solid foot taller than the other men in the room. If he was looking for a job as a bouncer he certainly had a strong case for it from muscle alone. He made his way to the front. He seemed rather imposing with his build alone and the shaggy hair that covered his eyes added a bit of mystery.

"I'm Booker." He says in a soft tone not fit for such a giant. He hands a scrap of paper to Hypna, an ad from outside of town asking for escorts.

H  
Whoever this man was, Hypna was stricken as he approached and spoke. He was so soft! Her immediate reaction was that she wanted to be his friend and shield him from all evils of the world, but she had to talk herself back. That's not professional, Hypna. It also wasn't very respectful to Booker either.

Looking up, all the way up to Booker, Hypna nodded and asked "Escort work, yes? Or were you more interested in uh, performances?" She can't help but nod at the leather-clad bulge right at eye level. Was it always this hot in the mornings?

G  
"Escort, yes." Booker said with a nod. "Was told I'd be good at it. City folk like big from what I heard." 

Hypna could already see the tightly packed leather cod piece Booker was sporting was also too small. An order for better clothes might be in order, if he even needs to bother. But as Hypna looks him over, a resound rip starts to fill the room as Book takes a deep breath and flexes as his top pulls open at the seems. 

"Was told I'd be paid to breed real good." He says while fixing his pants, it seems he's not all that phased by being seen nude.

H  
Oh, now she could really feel her cheeks burning. Really Hypna, if you're going to be a madame, you must be better at this.   
"Well, it depends on what the clients want, but I'm sure you'd have no difficulties there... I uh... I think in this situation, I would ask you to come to the back room for more uh, intimate questions. Can't be giving them all a free show after-all, can we?" Hypna tried to laugh it off as she stepped back and started to lead the way to the back room. Frank held the door open before she got there, looking over her shoulder to see if Booker would follow.

G  
A couple of chuckles and whispers could be heard as Booker casually listened to Hypna, crouching under slightly to follow through the door. Still with that calm and blank look on his face. But he waits standing at attention for whatever Hypna wants to ask.

H  
The room is a bit sparse. There's a table with chairs on two sides, facing each other. A couch was lined up against a wall that was also facing the table. There was also a sideboard that had towels and an ice bucket with two nondescript bottles awaiting whoever might want them. 

Hypna took a seat at the table, Frank pulled a seat away from the table and pulled it towards the wall at the back of the room, choosing to sit on it with the chair facing backwards and his legs swung over, straddling the wood. Hypna motioned for Booker to sit, get more comfortable.

"Right, these are some potentially sensitive questions and if uh....if any demonstrations are needed then it can be done with some discretion. Now, how long have you been working as an escort? Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

G  
"Never worked as one befor'," Booker says as he sits down. "But I've fucked lots, figured I'd be paid for it if I did so much." Books merely shrugs at the questions as he thinks it over for a bit. "Looking to get paid mostly. Back home won't let me back cause too many are kids on the way. So I came here after I found out I could get paid for it." 

Seems like Booker doesn't have a lot of experience with modern city life, and from the primal way he talks about sex he seems to be pretty simple in his technique.

H  
"Uh...So you would say that you're rather fertile, then? Are you wearing that leather specifically for this job?" Hypna eyed the furbolg up and down. "Pregnancies are uh, usually something avoided as much as possible with this kind of work."

G  
"Mostly to 'cover-up'," Booker says with air quotes, "City folk don't like nude fer some reason. And druid back home gave me some juju. Firing blanks now. Was told I could buy rubbers in town if that helps."

H  
Little sirens went off in Hypna's head. This man...this man was going to be their big money maker. She could feel it....or maybe she just wanted to feel it. "Oh, yeah I know what you mean. I miss being able to walk around naked in my garden without anyone giving a damn." 

Hypna cleared her throat a little. "So, you fire big shots? Would you be willing to give a demonstration? I can't hire you and then effectively utilize your skills if I don't know what I'm working with."

G  
At the mention of a demonstration, Booker already begins to open up his pants. Underneath all that blue fur was an already hardening mass of dick. Leaning back a bit, Booker slides his pants low enough for his dick to spring out and land on his abs with a heavy thud. It seemed proportionate to his body, but that still felt fairly large to anyone smaller than him. Which was most people. As for Hypna, it might as well have been as long as her forearm. His balls on the other hand were probably twice as big for someone his size, and probably took up the most space in that codpiece. 

Giving his hand a lick, Booker got straight to work jerking himself off with long, but fast strokes. His huge balls bouncing wildly with each beat. Though Booker seemed unamazed by his actions, with the same blank look on his face. It does take some time to get him there though, he's raging hard through the whole process, but nothing more than a few beads of pre seem to make it out. Occasionally he'd buck his hips, but that was about it. It would almost be boring if it weren't for the sheer force behind each thud made the room shudder. He was diffidently strong enough to lift someone Hypna's size and fuck like a toy. Much like he was doing with his hands, brutal and primal. It wasn't till Booker started to play with his balls did he start to huff a bit when a large shot of cum rockets out of him, hitting the ceiling. Most of it landed back down on him as he took deep breaths. Hypna could easily fill her Mimosa glass with all that pearly white and still have some left over. He was diffidently a breeder…

H  
Hypna couldn't help but lean forward in her seat, resting her chest on the table as her eyes stayed glued to Booker's hand and all his impressive equipment. When he started to huff, she could feel a little engine purr to life between her legs. Maybe after he got a health check cleared she'd have to run some tests of her own to see what he was capable of. Maybe this was the guy who'd be able to tag in for Golborne?

Her mouth hung open when his shot hit the roof, was her tongue hanging out too? She curled it back up into her mouth with haste she usually wasn't capable of. He'd be a wonderful attraction for parties as well when it came to that. She could imagine all the patrons lining up to get a shot straight 'from the tap'. 

"W-well, you certainly don't disappoint. That shot was so impressive, I'm not surprised you uh, had to switch to blanks." Hypna crossed her legs under the table as she found a pen to scribble something down. "We'll have a doctor check you out for any health risks, we want to make sure everyone's clean in this kind of business. If you're alright with that, you can come back with the doctor's authorization and we can get down to contracts."

G  
After a few brisk pants, Booker licks away some of the mess that hit his face as he tucks himself back into his pants. "'Kay..." Was all he really had to say on the matter. Once Hypna has all the paperwork in order and instructions on where to go, Booker makes his way out, casually leaving the room still covered in his own mess.

H  
Hypna's gaze followed Booker as he left the room, even craning her neck a little to watch him step out the door. Great Horned God, she thought to herself, That man is blessed. She picked up a spare piece of paper to fan herself with. 

Of course, Frank snickered at her. "I don't know what went down that made you and the pretty boy so damn easy to turn on, but I'm happy I missed out on whatever happened." He even had the gall to reach over and tickle her ear!

Hypna slapped away at his hand, pushing herself away from the table to stand again. With her hands on her hips, she gave him her best angry look. "We still have interviews to do! I need you to pull yourself together before I call the next one in." Hypna finished with a little huff.

"Yeah, yeah. And if one of them doesn't finish ya off, I'm gonna need to do that too, right?" Frank wore a massive shit-eating grin as he teased her. 

Hypna stomped across the room to throw open the door. She pointed to the imp. "You! You're next. Please, come in."

G  
As Hypna called out her next interview, the Imp lady was just in the middle of fixing a microscopic flaw in her lipstick. Her red skin complemented her lush blue lips as she spread her wings and gracefully floated to the door. A small smoke trail followed as she made her way to Hypna. "Roxie, a pleasure to meet you." The woman says with a stride as smooth as silk and a voice dripping with sex appeal. "Glad to see you know not to keep a girl waiting." She says with half lid eyes.

H  
The simmering annoyance in Hypna nearly shot through the roof. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that now She needed to be the professional. If she couldn't keep her temper, she'd be out of work in a week. Or worse than out of work. Slowly breathing out, Hypna met the imp with a bright smile and closed the door behind her as they entered the room. 

Taking her spot back at the table, Hypna got ready to take her notes. "Alright, now, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? We can start with a name."

G  
Roxie returned a sultry smile as she came inside. Her tail swung with her hips and the sparkling dress she wore showed off her legs. With all the practice poise in the world she sits with her legs crossed and cigarette holder limply hanging from her dainty fingers. "As I said, my name is Roxie. And I was hoping to set up within your lovely establishment for one on one sessions..."

As Hypna assessed Roxie, she took note of the petite frame under the dress. Lean and almost boney body, yet smooth and flawless skin was all that showed. Her horns were short and matched her curled bob hair cut. She wore little accessory, the only jewelry she had was a pearl necklace that rested on her collarbone. But Hypna was able to spot a small red velvet covered book strapped to her leg. 

"I can assure you that I'm quite familiar with this line of work. So I'll require little training." Roxie adds with modest drag of her cigarette.

H  
Hypna scribbled on her paper, her initial thoughts and appraisal of the sassy imp. "If you're so experienced, can you give me a list of references or your recent work history?" 

An experienced worker would be wonderful to start with. Well, someone familiar with brothel-work. Her only concern so far was her personality. Was she going to be a high-maintenance, snarky tramp who caused more grief than she was worth? Hypna hoped she might be pleasantly surprised, she likely was just doing her best to get through an interview.

G  
At the mention at work history, Roxie gave a small smile and hum, but was obviously a stall for time. "Ah yes, my last place of work was actually south of here in a lovely town just south of Bonewrot. At the time my title of profession was therapist at a clinic, I specialized in one on one sessions focusing on relaxation and anxiety. Of course I would have kept that job, if it won't for a new client not being so open minded about my methods. They didn't trust that I was a professional and unfortunately I was removed from that line of work. I've moved here to start fresh and I'm oh so eager to start." Roxie says with a coy smile and wink.

H  
Hypna's eyebrows raised up a little. She wasn't expecting that, making note of it before moving on. "So, if I called on certain connections to make a background check, that's what they'd tell me? You understand that I want everyone to be safe, both my employees and my customers. I do a bit of ah...therapeutic work myself. Perhaps you could give me a demonstration at another time? Of course, it'll be after you've returned a clean bill of health from our own hired doctor."

G  
With a calm and collected smile on her face, Roxie nods "Well I'm certain their opinion of me hasn't changed, but I can assure you I did nothing my clients didn't want. I gave them the relief they needed, however brief our sessions were. Regardless, I'd much rather focus on what we have here." Roxie says as she slips out her little red book, her name was engraved in the cover with hot pink thread. 

"I've already received my license in enchantment magic. I'm fully aware of the cities' regulations and limitations on this school of magic. If need be, I'm willing to show you my spell book to prove that my repertoire is within fair play." As Roxie lifts the book, a ghostly feminine hand grabs it from her and brings it to Hypna. It was a small book, but the notes written inside were just as small and flashing as Roxie was. Most of the spells written inside were standard wizard spells, and the enchantment spells she had were very temporary. Most importantly, none were memory altering. Anyone enchanted would know that they were enchanted afterwards. Of course, Hypna did notice a few ripped out pages, but as for what they had written on them could have been anything...

"As for demonstrations, I'm fully capable of providing a satisfying show without physical contact. I honestly prefer it, not that I'm incapable..." Roxie says while placing a finger on her beauty mark on her cheek, "But I much prefer to be in control."

H  
Hypna took her time deliberating over the little spell book. She had to admit, Roxie's penmanship was exceptional. She took her own quick notes of what spells were of interest. "And your license? I'd like to see it. I admire how prepared and put together you are, though I suppose since this is an interview..."

Hypna scribbles down a couple more things before gesturing for the spell book to return to Roxie. While she waited for presentation or confirmation of the license, she deliberated over how to proceed. She felt like Roxie required much more scrutiny than Booker. The background check would confirm anything but she was supposed to be the first filter for these things. 

Hypna turned and looked at Frank. He immediately felt a chill run down his spine. Should she risk asking Roxie to demonstrate on Frank? What if she turned Frank against her.... Was she paranoid? This imp woman was putting her on edge.

She turned back to Roxie.

G  
Roxie fishes her license out of her bra as she hands off her card for her book with the floating magic hand. "Of course, darling. I imagine anyone hiring an enchantress would want to make sure they're in the green." Roxie says as she goes flipping through her book, searching for something she's written down. As Hypna looked it over, the license number and seal seemed legit. If she needed to she could write down the number to check in with the city to see that everything matched. "Such is the fate in my line of study," Roxie says with a light sigh, "These bi-yearly registrations are going to such a chore, but I can make the best of it." Roxie seemed to catch Hypna's glance and nervous vibe. She merely smiles as her long lashes flutter, "But as 'Charming' as I am, I have other schools of magic at my disposal. Like so..."

With a deep drag, Roxie lets out a large puff of smoke to her side. As the swirling cloud grew it slowly began to take shape into winged imp much like Roxie with her dress and all. Shortly after 3 more clones join the group as they lean and press themselves into each other. A few giggling and whispering as they eyed Frank like a couple of school girls gossiping. "I've always loved this show stopper. Great for wetting an apatite and all that Jazz."

H  
Noting down the license number, Hypna quickly returned the slip of paper back. Hypna watched in interest as Roxie breathed life into the dopplegangers. That was a fantastic trick.

Of course, Frank grinned and waved at the gaggle of imp-osters.

Hypna looked back to Roxie. "Alright, I know what we're going to do. I'm going to run the background check, and I'll give you the paperwork you'll need for our check-up. Once you have the seal of approval, come back here and ask to see me. I'm going to have a volunteer for you to show me what you've got, and once that's settled we can get into contract negotiations. And of course I'll pay you for the demonstration, even if we don't come to an agreement." 

She nodded at Roxie and flipped through her papers till she found the appropriate pages to hand to Roxie. "I can imagine us having a fairly fantastic working relationship, Roxie. You have some very valuable assets that you bring to the table."

G  
Roxie actually has a little bit of giggle herself behind the back of her hand. "Not to worry, Ma'am. The first act is always a free show. The girls and I looovvve a good audience." 

As Roxie is talking, one of the clones looks down and sees the sizable puddle of cum that Booker had left during his interview. A not so subtle giggle came from her as she leaned over to dip a finger into the mess, giving Frank a clear view of the imp's ass. Naturally the others decided to join in with the obvious tease as a pair began to make out behind Roxie while the last one began to press her small but perky breast into the back of Roxie herself. The caster herself was as calm as a lake as she seemingly gave no hint that she was aware or bothered by her clones. "I'm sure we'll find an arrangement that'll be worth every copper."

H  
Hypna snickered and winked at Roxie as she watched the clones. Frank had crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat to enjoy the show. Hypna peeked over her shoulder at Frank, "Hey, keep your head in the game!" She quipped. A nice little taste of the pettiest 'revenge' there was.

"Let me see you out. I'm looking forward to hearing back from you, and working with someone who really knows what she's doing." Hypna stood up once more, gesturing for Roxie to follow. She even gave Roxie a little wave as the imp departed. Before calling out for the next applicant, she looked back to Frank. 

"What did you think? Did anything feel off to you?" 

Frank shrugged. "Nah? I'm just the muscle, and I was a bit distracted." 

Hypna rolled her jaw in thought before waving in the bard.

G  
As Roxie waved her cigarettes holder the clones followed her out, puffing into smoke as they left the room. Of course the last one to leave was the one playing with the puddle left in the room. While sucking on her damp finger she gives a wink to Frank before leaving.

With a long stride, the golden locked gentleman makes his way into the office with a perfect smile on his face. "Greetings, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, my lovelies." He says with a half bow. "Locksly, at your beck and call."

H  
Hypna slowly looked up at this tall glass of water of a man. Goodness he was so charming! A good sign, hopefully. "Please, come in and take a seat and we can get started." 

Hypna sat back behind the table and waited for Locksly to join her. She got her notes ready before asking her first question.

"Locksly, a pleasure to meet you. Now, would you tell me a bit about your speciality?"

G  
Locksly was handsome, confident, and dripped with charm as he took a seat. His lute lay by his side as he continued to lay on the charm. "I, my lady, am looking to turn my occupation as a traveling bard into a bard that's more stationary if you catch my drift. I'm looking to perform regularly here, be it as musician... or a lover." Locksly lays down the thickest of smolders as he leans forward in his seat. His frame wasn't the strongest of human builds, but his deep open shirt accented what muscle, and mostly chest hair, he had. Not to mention the tight leather pants he was sporting hugged every corner of his legs. Though, Hypna had to wonder if he was stuffing his pants with how big of a bulge those pants had. 

"The way I see it, working here makes it easy to give the ladies what they need after a show. Getting paid for it is a bonus." Locksly says with a 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it" confidence.

H  
Hypna regarded Locksly curiously. He was definitely trying to butter her up. Was this his usual? She was immediately reminded of Roxie, and was eager to see if he shaped up the same way.

Leaning forward with her elbows on the table, Hypna threaded her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands, and her bosom on the table. "How long have you been playing? You look well travelled, are you tired of the trail or is there another reason you're settling down?"

G  
"Well, apart from all the opportunities and a reliable income, I would have to say that the biggest reason is that I have indeed travelled far and wide in these lands. I do believe I've gathered a fine amount of fans in my days, but I need to set roots down before I can flourish... Also walking from town to town can really wear down your boots." Locksly says with a sheepish grin, maybe not all of the story, but an honest answer. 

"I've been playing on the road ever since I was a young lad. I dare say it's been well over 15 years," he says while off handily stroking his mustache while in thought.

H  
Hypna hummed to herself for a moment as she considered. "It would be nice to have live music, perhaps set up some dancing girls. If you plan to work as an escort on the side, though, you understand you'll need to undergo a health check by our own people. Are you alright with that? There's also a background check but it sounds like you'll pass with little problem."

G  
"Of course, can't be too careful now." Locksly says, but at the mention at the background check Hypna does notice a twitch in his smile. "As for my past, I have plenty of tales to share of my adventures... but if by chance you find a few minor- not even minor, tiny even- charges of public indecency I would like to be the first to say that those were just some misunderstandings." Locksly says with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

H  
Hypna sits back, raising one eyebrow. "Public indecency? I can't have anyone who might sully the reputation I aim to build, so please explain yourself." Her jaw squared, attempting to stare down the charmer. If it was just a few cases of being caught with his ass out in the wind, that would be reasonable, she supposed. Public indecency was such a vague term…

G  
With a clearing of his throat, Locksly does his best to look dignified. "Well, more often than not, I would perform at a tavern or inn to gather supplies and lodging for the night. After such performances I would gather a fine assortment of loving fans and if I was feeling spry I'd show a few of those lovely ladies a good time." He says with pride as he puffs out his chest. "However, I'd run into the common issue of miscommunication. Whereas I thought they were single, and they thought their husbands were coming home an hour later. Service to say, my walk of shame as some men like to call it is more of a brisk run if you catch my drift." Locksly says trying to make it into a joke, but still looking nervous. "...And there was this one time I woke up naked, under a cow, and surrounded by high grade wet explosives, but I honestly have no idea how that happened."

H  
Hypna leaned back in her seat, crossing one leg over another. Her gaze narrowed, her lips twisting as she deliberated. Her one foot touching the ground tapped. 

"Well, I appreciate you being upfront about it. I hope there won't be any other unpleasant surprises? In terms of providing our ladies with entertainment, you can rest assured that we have ample security to handle any angry spouses. However, that won't give you license to misbehave." 

She waited for Locksly to indicate he understood before she'd continue.

G  
"Naturally!" Locksly says with a reassuring nod and smile. "Perish the thought I would willingly go looking for trouble. I've had more than enough close calls." Locksly does his best to keep his cool, but the slight red to his cheeks was hard not to notice. "Regardless, I assure you all business shall be within the confines of your establishment."

H  
Hypna takes another moment to hum and haw, scribbling on a pad of paper. She tears a piece off and hands it to Locksly.

"Here, the address for getting yourself checked by our people. Your background check might take a bit of time if you have so many different incidents...I'll send you a notice when it returns if you leave your current address or post box information at the bar. We are in need of a good bard, but you understand that I'm at a critical point in building a reputation, yes?"

Hypna is about to rise from her seat and dismiss the bard, but a little light goes off in her head. "Oh! Yes, I require a demonstration of your talent before we finish here."

G  
Locksly vigorously nods his head as Hypna gives him the rundown. But at the sound of demonstration, his cowardliness turned to raw confidence as he puffed up his hairy chest. "Why, I thought you'd never asked."

With a quick pop-up, Locksly has his lute in one hand and pick in the other as he strums his first chord. His motions sent out sparkles and glamor with every motion as he played and rocked his hips. "So tell me little lady, you looking for a curtain song or will it be the dealer's choice? You should know I'm quite versatile."

As he played, more sounds seemed to join in as he plucked his strings, Hypna could feel a beat vibrate through here as if there was a bass bumping in the background while Locksly played. Slowly but surely other instruments were playing in the background with Locksly as the focus as he gave a smolder that could put any playboy to shame.

H  
Hypna's ears twitched as more sounds joined the main chorus. She wanted to tell him off for calling her 'little lady', but music soothes the savage beast, as they say. She let out a small sigh, blowing a bit of hair out of her face. Her fingers picked up and tapped along with the beat he set as she visibly relaxed.

"Dealer's choice. Show me something with range." It was surprisingly hard to keep up her stern expression. Even Frank nodded along.

G  
Locksly's smile widened as he plucked a string, "This here's a song I learned from a band called Caravan Empire. I think it'll be perfect to set the mood." As he played his voice almost harmonized with itself as the music turned into a quick paced swing that matched with his hips. It was like the room was turned into a theater as the room filled with the beat. Locksly was a one man band who could replicate just about any instruments with his magic. He himself was a capable singer, but his biggest quality was his perfect tempo in his dancing. With smooth motions and confident strides, Locksly was dancing perfectly to the music. Or better yet, the music was playing for his dancing as Chippendale move set was on full display as he danced. His clothes were suited perfectly to tease juuust enough to leave them wanting more as his open shirt and tight leather pants left little to the imagination, but promised so much.

H  
Hypna could feel her cheeks warming up as she watched the performance, her eyes glued to Locksly's deft moves designed to seduce and scandalize. It made a lot more sense now that he'd get run out of towns for sleeping with the various villagers. This man was a raw force of sexuality and she'd be a fool to turn him down at this point! She was busy calculating changes that she'd have to make to her contract offer now that she was familiar with his skill. 

Letting him go as long as he felt appropriate, when he came to a stop, Hypna was busy writing notes to herself as her ears twitched and wiggled with each percussive beat. Her eyes slid from the paper at her table up to meet Locksly's gaze. 

"That was...absolutely fantastic!" 

Frank clapped as the performance was finished.

Hypna got together the notes she had set aside for Locksly and offered them to him as she stood up. "I will get back to you with what haste I can pull through with all of this. You're clearly exceptionally skilled, I'm sure you'll be a fantastic fit."

G  
As Locksly finished he had built up a little bit of a sweat that formed a slight glaze on his exposed chest. He slicked back his hair once more before accepting the forms that Hypna handed out and gave a deep bow. "You flatter me, Ma'am. I assure you that you won't regret this." He says with a wink as he turns to look over the forms Hypna had handed over. "I'll be ready for your beck and call on opening night. Or any other night should you need me."

H  
Hypna nods, gesturing for him to proceed to the door ahead of her. Once all three of them are out of the room, Hypna moves to the bar and snags a seat with one of the bar stools. To any lingering applicants, Hypna dismissed them to return at another time. 

Frank left Hypna, going on his break as Hypna leafed through her notes and page-marked those of particular interest. As she's going through the papers, she realizes that she had mistakenly given Locksly the paper with her own contract estimates on it. Fuck. Negotiating might be a bit tougher, if he takes notice.

G  
As Locksly takes his leave, he places the notes and forms given to him in a bag before everyone makes their exit. Whether he took notice of Hypna's mistake or not was unknown. Regardless, Hypna was left alone at the bar and would be for quite some time before Golborne returned.


End file.
